Do Amor e Outros Demônios
by Thaisinha
Summary: Verônica nunca quis se apaixonar, muito menos por Sirius Black . Agora entre lidar com o amor, com seus próprios demônios, ela tem que aprender a lidar com uma posição a que nunca aspirou . R - por apresentar cenas fortes : morte, suicídio, etc .
1. Prólogo

**Do Amor e Outros Demônios**

Sinopse : Verônica nunca quis se apaixonar, muito menos por Sirius Black . Agora entre lidar com o amor, com seus próprios demônios, ela tem que aprender a lidar com uma posição a que nunca aspirou .

Prólogo

Verônica entrou na casa envolta no breu e solto as chaves na mesinha ao lado da porta .

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não com ela, não com Sirius .

Num momento tudo o que parecia bom, em meio aos perigos de uma guerra, tornara – se escuro e ruim .

Tudo na casa a fazia lembrar – se dele, o cheiro dele impregnava as paredes, os móveis, o ar que ela respirava naquela casa . A casa que eles haviam dividido .

Mais uma vez ela não quis acreditar no que acontecera, mas fora verdade . Os Potter's mortos, Sirius preso e Pedro, Pedro era um traidor . Ela sabia de tudo, e por dentro corroia – se de culpa por ter acreditado que podia estar errada . Por ter se deixado envolver por seus próprios demônios .

Ela entrou no quarto onde ela e Sirius haviam partilhado tantas noites e tantas memórias, a presença dele ainda parecia estar naquele quarto, e despertou dentro dela uma vontade de chorar . E ela chorou .

No chão frio, onde outrora eles haviam feito amor . Enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pela face dela, ela sentiu – se intoxicada pelas memórias que infiltraram – se em sua mente, coma a água que se infiltra nas goteiras, contínua e dolorosamente . Num turbilhão de beijos, abraços, carinhos, brigas, ela se viu perdida, envolva em retalhos de lembranças que povoaram sua mente quando ela era feliz .

Era feliz . Pois ela nunca seria feliz novamente . Não sem Sirius . E ele não voltaria, condenado a pagar por crimes que não cometera . Condenado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban .

Ela ergueu – se, fraca, sem forças para permanecer em pé e realizar a última façanha de sua vida . Sim, última . Por que não haveria mais vida para ela, não sem ele .

Sentou – se em frente à mesa, escrevendo uma carta para a única pessoa, que talvez se preocupasse com ela, Remo . Pois sua mãe não ligaria, ela nunca ligara e agora que tinhas as honras de um filho para fazer, não tinha por que ligar mesmo .

Enquanto escrevia a carta, ela pensava nos últimos momentos da sua vida, e seu único pensamento feliz era que ele nunca saberia daquilo, morreria em Azkaban com lembranças boas dela, se conseguisse as guardar . Ela sentiu a enxurrada de lágrimas mais uma vez, a simples menção do pensamento de que ele morreria em Azkaban .

Acabou a carta banhada em lágrimas, mas escrita com dor e levantou – se indo até o banheiro, e apanhando a navalha com que ele costumava fazer a barba, e até naquele simples objeto, sentiu a presença dele impregnada .

Segurou o objeto pontiagudo e num acesso de loucura, em meio a sua estranha lucidez mantida, resolver escolher o cômodo da casa onde poria fim a sua própria vida.

A sala, sim a sala . A porta de tudo, o lugar perfeito para acabar com tudo .

Encostou o metal frio no pulso direito, sentindo um arrepio passar por todo o corpo, e sem refletir sobre o certo e o errado, cortou – o, num ato só .

Ela observou o sangue, de tonalidade avermelhada escorrer pelo pulso, e num impulso de insanidade, ergueu – se levantando até onde deixara a carta e deixando que se pingassem algumas gotas do seu próprio sangue sobre ela, o sangue do traidor, o sangue da amante .

Volto ao lugar que escolhera para acabar com a sua dor e frustração e escorregou a navalha pelo pulso esquerdo. Enquanto observava o sangue escorrendo, agora pelos dois pulsos, enlouquecia em sua própria insanidade repentina, até que foi perdendo as forças e desmaiou em meio à sala .

O corpo caído contrastava a escuridão do ambiente, de uma maneira que dava a entender que tudo havia sido preparado . Como uma foto, uma entrada, um cartão de visita .

N/A : Triste, muito triste . Eu admito . Eu só estou escrevendo isso por que essa idéia apareceu do nada, de modo repentino e eu não pude deixar de escreve – la, por que do mesmo jeito que apareceu do nada, ela apareceu pronta, só faltando alguns detalhes que estão sendo escritos . Sobre Verônica morrer ou não, eu não decidi, vai depender se vocês gostarem da historia, isso só vai aparecer no epílogo . Sem mais delongas, até o próximo capítulo .

Próximo Capítulo : Verônica está em seu sétimo ano e isola – se de tudo e todos para lidar com seus próprios demônios, apesar de tudo, ela acaba se aproximando dos Marotos, por meio de um vínculo com um deles, e principalmente de Sirius Black . Aproximação conturbada por sinal .

Agradecimentos : Pra Tonks, que leu primeiro a fic e me deu força pra publicar e pra Li Hio, pelas mesmas razões .


	2. Aproximação

Capítulo 1 – Aproximação

Hogwarts, 1975

Verônica Pettigrew não era bonita . Mas não era feia . Diferente do irmão, Pedro, que era baixo, gordo e tinha cabelos e olhos claros, ela era esguia, de cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos, onde talvez ela escondesse sua maior arma de sedução, que eram normalmente de cor castanha mas que as vezes ficavam da cor de mel, dependendo das suas emoções .

Verônica não tinha amigas, nem amigos . Enquanto seu irmão,era amigo dos Marotos, ela não tinha ninguém a que pudesse chamar de amigo . Os Marotos tratavam – na como a uma irmã, e talvez fossem eles os únicos com que Verônica pudesse contar.

Verônica, agora com 17 anos, nunca beijara nenhum garoto, ela se escondia em sua própria invisibilidade, em seus demônios e seus medos para evitar qualquer contato com homens, por que ela não queria se apaixonar, nunca .

Para ela, era cruel amar, sua mãe amara e fora abandonada para sempre . O amor era cruel, doloroso, frágil .

Até agora, ela não tivera problema nenhum com isso, pois enquanto escondia – se atrás do irmão, dos amigos dele, nunca sentira – se atraída por homem algum e homem nenhum por ela .

Novamente ela se revirou na cama (que mais parecia um ninho de gato agora), não conseguia dormir, tinha insônia e sempre ficava até muito tarde para pegar no sono. Observou as colegas dormindo, Lílian Evans, a ruiva por quem Tiago estava apaixonado, Dorcas Meadowes, a garota que ela sabia que Remo gostava, Alice Hawn, a namorada de Frank Longbottom e Britney Patterson(a sobrevivente do furacão chamado Sirius Black).

Vendo que aquela seria mais uma noite em claro, Verônica resolveu descer as escadas e ir para a sala comunal. Não havia nenhum pensamento ocupando sua cabeça naquele momento...

Enquanto ela descia as escadas, pensava em nada, estava com a mente vazia .

Quando chegou na Sala Comunal havia mais alguém lá . Sirius . Ela ia subir novamente, pois não gostava de estar sozinha com ele, algo incomodava – a quando isso acontecia, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, pois ele acabou a vendo .

- Vê ? O que você ta fazendo aqui a essa hora ?

- Insônia . – ela disse simplesmente .

- Você tava subindo de novo ?

- Ah .. sim .

Sirius se levantara enquanto fazia o pequeno interrogatório, estava a pouca distância dela agora, estendeu o braço para tocar o rosto dela, mas ela afastou – se bruscamente . isso o deixou espantado, Verônica nunca assumira sua _postrura-de-auto-defesa _(pelo menos não daquele modo intenso)quando estava com ele. Encarando-a por mais tempo que o normal, perguntou:

- Tem medo de mim, Vê ? Por que você sempre se afasta quando eu tento me aproximar, mas não faz isso com Remo ou Tiago .

Verônica suspirou, caindo sentada na primeira poltrona que viu e respirando profundamente antes de falar :

- Não só de você, de todos os homens .

Sirius encarou os profundos olhos que agora assumiram uma cor escura, invocando um olhar profundo e penetrante .

- Por que ?

- Por que eu não quero amar . – ela disse de modo claro, esperando que aquilo encerrasse o assunto .

Mas aquilo não era suficiente para ele, por isso ficou olhando para ela, , pensando em como alguém poderia ser tão amarga .

- Vê, por que tudo isso ?

- Sirius, será que não entende que eu quero acabar com essa conversa . – ela falou, triste .

- Eu vou ignorar isso . E insistir, Vê .

- Pare de insistir, Sirius . Você não vai saber de mais nada . Não interessa pra você .

Sirius encarou os olhos dela, que mudaram de cor, encontrando – se agora numa cor que bailava a um castanho bem claro . Ele não entendeu Verônica naquele instante, a garota nunca chamara atenção dele, era bem mais ligada a Remo, que por momentos Sirius jurava que ela era apaixonada por Remo .

Mas naquele momento ele encontrou – se intrigado pela presença dela e envolto na aura de mistério que ela parecia carregar . Olhou fundo nos olhos dela, e disse :

- Eu vou provar para você que amar pode ser bom . – ele falou olhando fundo dentro dos olhos dela .

Verônica riu de uma maneira que incomodou Sirius, e respondeu :

- Sirius Black falando em amor ? Isso é um milagre . Mas me diga, como você vai me fazer acreditar nisso ?

- Assim . – ele falou enquanto puxava – a pela cintura, colando seus lábios ao dela de modo violento .

Verônica ficou surpresa e começou a tentar soltar – se enquanto Sirius beijava – a, ela não queria aquilo, aquilo não podia acontecer . Ela lutava com todas as suas forças para que ele a soltasse, mas ele não parecia abalar – se com aquilo, por que na verdade, era muito mais forte que ela .

Em sua vã tentativa de libertação, Verônica usava toda força que possuía, mas não conseguia soltar – se, os braços dele estavam segurando mais firme a cintura dela, de um modo possessivo e sua boca ainda estava grudada na da garota .

Verônica pensou no único jeito que talvez fizesse-o soltá-la, e mordeu a língua dele com toda a força que encontrou . Sirius empurrou – a, fazendo com que ela batesse a cabeça .

Ele olhou para ela com os olhos em chamas de raiva e um estranho desejo, e ela encarou-o com raiva e nojo, antes de dizer :

- Como você pode fazer isso ? Eu não achei que forçar garotas estivesse entre os seus modos, Black . Foi meu primeiro beijo ! E, apesar de eu não querer me apaixonar, seu eu pudesse ter escolhido, com certeza não seria com você .

- Problema é seu . – Sirius gritou enquanto ela virava e batia na cara dele .

- Não é seu . – ela falou subindo as escadas para o quarto .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Verônica não dormiu bem à noite, virou – se na cama, entre sonhos estranhos, pesadelos e lembranças que ela queria apagar .

Na manha seguinte, até as colegas de quarto notaram seu mau-humor, quando Britney, sem querer derrubou seus livros no chão e ela mandou a garota longe, descendo antes que os Marotos pudessem encontrá-la para tomar café .

Sentada na mesa da Grifinória, Verônica nem notou que Lílian e Dorcas se sentaram ao seu lado, e perguntaram :

- O que houve com você, hein, Pettigrew ? – Dorcas perguntou .

- Sério, seus gritos coma Britney foram fantásticos . – Lílian completou .

Verônica encarou as duas surpresa, mas respondeu :

- Uma péssima noite .

- Você tem insônia, não é ? – Lílian perguntou .

- Sim . Você já tinha reparado ? Eu achei que ninguém reparava em mim naquele quarto .

- Já . Na verdade, eu já tinha reparado . E não é que ninguém repare em você, mas você faz questão de se esconder . – Lily completou .

- Eu sei . Eu goste de me esconder .

- Uhm .. isso é estranho . – Dorcas respondeu – Parece ter algo a mais nessa história, algum garoto ?

Verônica corou um pouco, disfarçando em seguida :

- Não . Apenas a insônia mesmo . – ela respondeu, escondendo o rosto .

- Se você diz . – Dorcas desconversou, enquanto se virava para a entrada do Salão, a tempo de ver os Marotos entrarem .

- Adivinha quem chegou . – Lílian murmurou sarcasticamente .

Verônica não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça, voltando a comer .

Tiago encarou Remo, por um instante antes de dizer :

- Verônica está conversando com a Lily e a Meadowes ?

- Aparentemente sim . – Remo respondeu .

- Então vamos, Aluado . Pode ser nossa chance . Bah, Pedro, sua irmã é demais . Tiago falou enquanto se aproximava de onde as garotas estavam .

Pedro respirou fundo Odiava Verônica . Odiava o fato dela ter nascido . Odiava que os amigos, SEUS amigos a tivessem adotado com marota honorária . Odiava tudo na garota . Sirius não havia ido atrás de Tiago e Remo, estava parado . Pensava em como se vingaria de Verônica, sim por que aquilo não ficaria daquele jeito . Mulher nenhuma o rejeitava .

Decidiu como a faria sofrer, sim por que ela sofreria, por ele. Por Sirius Black. Tinha apenas que decidir tudo com Tiago .

Aproximou-se dele e de Remo, que estavam sentados junto com as garotas . Para Sirius, aquilo foi realmente um milagre . Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter tendo uma conversa normal ?

Ao ver Sirius se aproximando, Verônica começou a juntar suas coisas, para ir embora . Não ficaria perto dele se pudesse evitar .

Remo e Tiago, assim como Lílian e Dorcas, olharam surpresos para ela, quando ela se levantou .

- Vê, aonde você vai ? – Remo perguntou .

- Eu vou pra aula .. Não estou me sentindo um algum remédio no dormitório antes. – ela mentiu rapidamente, virando em seguida e esbarrando em Sirius, para o azar dela .

Sirius viu que Verônica planejava ia embora e caminhou mais rápido em direção a ela, acabando os dois por se baterem . Depois disso, levantou–se e sem ajudá-la, que continuava no chão, ergue a voz para a garota :

- Você não olha por onde anda, Vê ? Nosso beijo de ontem te abalou tanto assim ?

Aquilo surpreendeu aos presentes . Remo e Tiago encararam os dois incrédulos, Pedro não se surpreendeu, Sirius devia estar brincando com ela, e desde que ela sofresse estava tudo bem pra ele, Lílian e Dorcas se olharam cúmplices, mas todos esperavam por uma reação de Verônica .

- Idiota ! – foi tudo o que ela disse antes de se levantar e correr, deixando seus livros atirados no chão .

Tiago, Remo e Pedro, observaram a cena em e puxaram Sirius rapidamente para longe, para indagar sobre o que deixando Lílian e Dorcas sozinhas . As duas garotas se olharam, surpresas, e recolheram os livros de Verônica antes de irem para a aula .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Verônica correu até o banheiro da Murta, atirando-se contra a parede, sentindo seus ossos doerem com o impacto, mas não reclamou, fora esse seu objetivo quando se jogara, dor .

Raiva. Ela sentia muita raiva de Sirius naquele momento. Ele a beijara, falara do beijo para todos e ainda por cima era um estúpido, galinha e tarado . Ela bufou .

Desgosto. Ela desgostava a si mesma por ter se aberto com Sirius e por ter contado para ele seus planos. Desgosta-se por ter permitido o beijo por tempo suficiente para que pensamentos estranhos dominassem sua mente .

Retirou o pequeno canivete com que andava sempre e com o qual se cortava proposicionalmente algumas delas . Verônica tinha sérios problemas e sabia disso. Envolta num mundo de dor, sofrimento, degradação humana, desespero, algumas vezes para ela, o melhor jeito de acabar com aquilo, era causando mais dor .

Por isso o velho canivete . Por isso as ataduras pretas envolta dos punhos, que ninguém reparava .

Verônica não era louca, não era masoquista, era uma pessoa desiludida com a vida, pois já sofrera muito e cansara de esperar coisas boas para si. Ela nunca tentara se matar, nunca . Talvez essa fosse sua maior mostra de sanidade, encarar a morte como um fato natural .

Guardou o canivete ao surpreender-se com a dor ter passado apenas com as lágrimas, por que ela estivera chorando.

Encostou-se mais a parede gelada, tentando desviar os pensamentos de tudo que ocorrera, sem ligar para Sirius, para sua dor e para a enorme pena que sentia de si mesma no momento .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius foi tirado do salão pelos amigos e empurrado porta afora, sendo que eles entraram na primeira sala que viram, e logo cercaram Sirius, que foi obrigado a contar toda a história, começando da parte em que Verônica contara-lhe coisas, e terminando com o tapa que ela dera nele .

Os garotos encaravam Sirius, incrédulos, ele levara um fora. Tiago encarou Sirius e perguntou :

- E você vai fazer alguma coisa, não é ? Por que nenhuma garota dispensa um maroto e se dá bem . Apesar dela ser sua irmã, Rabicho

- Eu concordo, ela merece algo . – Pedro disso .

- Ótimo . Vamos pensar o que fazer . – Sirius disse .

Remo encarou os três, irritado, antes de dizer :

- Eu não acredito nisso . Eu não acredito, mesmo !

- Em que ? – Pedro perguntou inocente .

- Que vocês vão aprontar com a Vê. Levar fora é normal, não razão pra aprontar com alguém .

- Remo não interessa isso. – Sirius resmungou .

- Eu não vou participar disso. – ele falou deixando a sala em seguida .

- Problema seu . – Sirius, Tiago e Pedro responderam .

- Então Sirius, eu tenho a solução . – Tiago começou .

- E qual é ?

- Eu aposto com você, agora que até o Natal você a tem na sua mão, daí você a dispensa no dia de Natal . Se você não conseguir tem que ficar um mês sem beijar, se você conseguir, eu me declaro pra Lílian pela última vez, com as minhas cuecas de vassourinha na Sala Comunal .

Sirius pareceu pensar por um instante, era uma boa aposta, ele tinha Verônica na mão, vingava-se e via Pontas pagar aquele mico .

- Apostado . – ele respondeu .

Tiago e Sirius apertaram as mãos, sorrindo vitoriosos .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian e Dorcas se preocuparam quando Verônica não apareceu em todas as aulas naquele dia, tanto que Lily e Remo foram chamados para explicar a McGonnagal o sumiço dela durante o dia .

Lilian não sabia o que falar, mas Remo explicou rapidamente :

- Ela teve mais uma crise de insônia ontem, professora. Estava muito cansada e deve ter se sentido mal para vir as aulas .

- Eu tinha pensado nisso . – a professora falou – Eu não entendo por que o Ministério não a deixa tomar a poção de insônia . Enfim, peça para ela me procurar mais tarde e eu vou discutir algumas coisas com ela . Podem ir.

- Certo, professora . – Remo disse .

Ele saiu de lá puxando Lily que o olhava surpresa .

- Que história é esse, de você mentir pra proteger a Verônica ?

- Eu não ia deixar ela se dar mal por causa das besteiras do Sirius .

- Se você diz. Agora eu acho que seria uma boa idéia procurarmos ela . – Lílian disse .

- Pode deixar que eu a encontro, eu sei onde ela deve estar .

- Remo, posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta ?

- Se você quiser, Lily. Eu só não garanto minha resposta .

- O que você tem com a Verônica ?

Remo riu, antes de responder :

- Nada. Eu apenas tenho um certo instinto protetor com ela. Pedro não gosta dela, a mãe dela a rejeita, digamos que eu e ela descobrimos coisas em comum.

Remo se referia ao seu instinto de lobo, que viu em Verônica algo especial. Isso fizera com que suas partes humanas e lupinas escolhessem a garota para protegê-la.

- Isso é no mínimo interessante. – Lílian respondeu – Dorcas vai gostar de saber disso.

- Como, Lily ? O que Dorcas tem haver com isso ?

- Nada ... nada não .

- Ah, Lily você não me engana. Me diz o que a Dorcas tem haver com isso.

- Ah .. ok .. mas você jura que não conta pra ela que eu te falei ?

- Claro .

- Dorcas gosta de você, Remo. E morre de ciúme de você e da Verônica.

Remo corou, mas sua mente viajou ao ouvir as palavras de Lily, pensando em como falar com Dorcas.

- Olha, Lily, eu juro que não conto nada pra Dorcas . Mas agora eu tenho que ir atrás da Verônica, antes que ela faça alguma besteira.

- Besteira ?

Mas Remo não respondeu, já havia corrido em direção ao banheiro da Murta. Lílian ficou pensando em quais besteiras Verônica poderia fazer enquanto voltava para a Grifinória.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remo encontrou Verônica no lugar de sempre, o banheiro da Murta, jogada contra a parede, e se aproximou cauteloso, às vezes ela se assustava com ele . A primeira coisa que fez, ao ver que ela respirava, foi pegar os pulsos dela e abaixar as ataduras pretas, para ver se ela não fizera nenhum estrago. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que não havia cicatrizes novas nem nada, apenas persistiam as antigas, e recolocou as ataduras no lugar onde ela sempre as deixava, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto dela, e obrigando-a a encará-lo, dizendo em seguida :

- Isso foi um progresso, onde foram parar os cortes ? – ele disse, rindo um pouco. Mas ficando sério, novamente e perguntando . – Mas o que houve, Sirius explicou mas eu achei estranho .

- Não tem o que achar Remo, se ele te explicou .

- Ok. - não era bom discutir com ela naquela situação. – McGonnagal quer falar com você, e nós temos que jantar .

- Eu não vou jantar, Remo. Não quero comer nada.

- Vai sim. Nem que eu tenha que dar comida na sua boca . – ele respondeu.

- Ok. – ela rendeu-se aos apelos dele .

Remo ajudou-a a levantar e guiou-a para o Salão Principal.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dorcas soltou um suspiro profundo ao ver Remo entrar com Verônica no Salão, eles se sentaram longe de onde os Marotos se encontravam, os Marotos estavam no outro extremo da mesa e conversavam com outros garotos . Lílian apenas a encarou por um instante, antes de dizer :

- Você deveria falar com ele.

Dorcas encarou Lily, tentando entender melhor as palavras da amiga, e disse, rindo :

- Lily, isso é uma brincadeira, né ? Você me mandando falar com um Maroto ?

- Dorcas, Remo não é como os outros, Potter, Black e Pettigrew, ele é deferente.

- Mas você não pareceu se importar de conversar com ele no café da manhã.

Lílian corou violentamente, e olhou para a amiga descrente :

- Eu não acredito que você disse isso.

Dorcas sorriu, como se provocasse a amiga, e falou :

- Mas eu disse, e Lily, eu não acredito que você me mandou falar com o Lupin.

- Ótimo ! Ficamos desacreditadas ! – Lílian falou irritada .

- Ok, meu objetivo não era te irritar.

- Eu sei. – Lílian disse voltando a comer .

Dorcas olhou mais uma vez para o local onde Remo sentara com Verônica, e onde ele comia, vigiando os movimentos da garota, que parecia recusar-se a comer, mas por fim cedeu e comeu.

Lílian ainda ficara intrigada com as palavras de Remo, como Verônica poderia fazer uma besteira ? Lílian ficara realmente curiosa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius, que conversava animadamente com os garotos, que apostavam dinheiro sobre a aposta de Tiago e Sirius, a maioria achava que Sirius iria ganhar, desviou-se da conversa ao ver Remo entrar com Verônica no salão. A garota parecia doente, a pele estava pálida, os olhos cansados, e ela se movimentava como se houvesse se machucado.

Naquele momento Sirius sentiu pena dela. A garota, tão frágil, tão estranha, a quem ele só haveria de machucar.

Desviou aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, ela merecia sofrer, ela havia humilhado-o e ninguém humilhava Sirius Black. Ninguém.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando voltou ao quarto naquela noite, Verônica encontrou Britney e Alice em fofoquinhas sobre garotos e Lílian e Dorcas, esperando-a. As duas garotas sentaram-se na cama de Verônica, e perguntaram :

- Você está bem ?

- Sim. Obrigada. – ela deu um fraco sorriso enquanto respondia.

- Então – Dorcas se aproximou dela, como se fosse fazer uma confidência – e o Black ?

Verônica assustou-se com a pergunta, mas tentou esconder o que sentia, e respondeu :

- Nada. Eu não quero nada com Black, nada. – mas ela falara alto demais, pelo menos para os ouvidos de Britney captarem o que ela dissera.

Britney encarou Verônica com descrença, antes de falar :

- Claro que você não quer nada com Sirius Black, como ele com certeza não quer nada com você.

Os olhares de Lílian e Dorcas, passaram de Britney para Verônica, que pareceu ignorar a provocação da outra e continuou a separar sua roupa e material para o dia seguinte, Britney porém quis continuar :

- Por que com as marcas que você tem ninguém prestaria atenção em você.

Verônica estacou, ninguém, ninguém sabia das marcas, não. Ela parou e sentiu tudo desacelerar, antes de encarar Britney e perguntar :

- Não invente coisas sobre o que você não sabe.

- E você acha que eu nunca vi ? Por favor, caia na real, por mais que você tente esconder, elas estão ai.

O rosto de Verônica tornou-se mais pálido e ela deixou o quarto correndo, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Lílian e Dorcas apenas olhavam para Britney, abobalhadas, o que a garota sabia que elas não sabiam ?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

N/A: Um capítulo um pouco melhor. Se a Verônica morre ou não, eu só vou decidir mais adiante .

Próximo Capítulo : Lílian está curiosa com os segredos de Verônica. Sirius tem que conquistá-la, mas talvez precise quebrar suas próprias regras para isso . E Verônica se deixar envolver em meio a teia de acontecimentos, pelas palavras de Britney e os atos de Sirius. Confira em : Quebrando as Próprias Regras .


	3. Quebrando ás Próprias Regras

Capítulo 2 – Quebrando as Próprias Regras

Verônica olhou o bilhete afixado no mural, com uma certa tristeza. Já estavam perto do Dia das Bruxas e haveria visita a Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana. Fazia um mês do seu beijo em Sirius Black e algo mudara nela.

Primeiro, pra começar, ela, Lílian Evans e Dorcas Meadowes, eram amigas agora, coisa que ela nunca esperara que acontecesse.

Segundo, Britney Patterson adquirira um ódio mortal por ela, devido ao que ela ouvira no dormitório há um mês atrás .

Terceiro, algo mais profundo mudara em si desde o maldito beijo de Sirius Black. Algo que devia ter ficado do mesmo jeito que era antes. Ela agora era como qualquer outra garota daquela escola, não sobrevivera ao furacão Sirius Black. Estava apaixonada. Havia quebrado suas próprias regras. Agora sofreria com o amor.

Ela observou Sirius que conversava animadamente com Tiago, devia estar decidindo quem seria a nova _presa_? Sim, _presa_, por que era isso que as mulheres eram para Sirius Black.

Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se quisesse tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça e preparou-se para subir as escadas e ir para o dormitório.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius observou a movimentação de Verônica e teve uma idéia, iria convidá-la para o passeio à Hogsmeade. Mas ele sabia que não era simplesmente chegar e convidá-la, ela nunca aceitaria daquele jeito.

Concentrou-se, como se esperasse ter uma idéia, e de repente teve uma. Britney! Ela era a solução. Ele soube, por meio de Remo, que soube por Lílian, da pseudobriga entre elas por causa dele. Sim, por causa dele, por que por mais que Verônica negasse, ele sabia que havia mexido com ela. Mas não havia problemas, tinha Sirius Black para todas. Depois do fim da aposta, claro.

Resolveu por sua idéia brilhante em andamento, se aproximou de onde Alice conversava com Frank e disse, como se para si mesmo :

- Acho que vou convidar a Britney para o passeio em Hogsmeade, ou esperar que ela me convide. – ele disse, saindo de lá antes que tivesse um acesso de riso.

A isca pareceu funcionar, alguns minutos depois Alice subiu as escadas para o dormitório, agora era esperar e ver.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Alice subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório, louca para contar para Britney o que ouvira.

Assim que entrou no quarto ela localizou a amiga sentada na cama penteando os cabelos, e disse, excitada:

- Brit, Sirius disse que vai convidá-la pro passeio a Hogsmeade. Na verdade, ele disse que adoraria que você o convidasse.

Britney encarou Alice, pensando. Se você qualquer outro garoto, ela esperaria que ele a convidasse, mas não era qualquer garoto, era o sonho de todas as garotas, Sirius Black.

- Eu vou falar com ele, agora. Como eu estou, Aly ?

Alice avaliou a amiga em poucos segundos, e disse:

- Você está perfeita, Brit. Como sempre. – ela respondeu.

- Eu já sabia. Vamos então.

As duas saíram do quarto, deixando uma Verônica pensativa lá.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius se perguntava se seu brilhante plano não havia funcionado? Havia mais de meia hora que Britney estava sentada ao seu lado, a mão sobre sua coxa, falando das maravilhas de Hogsmeade. E Verônica não descia. Ele estava prestes a desistir de esperá-la, quando viu-a descendo.

Verônica desceu as escadas, procurando por Dorcas ou Lily, mas nenhuma das duas estava na sala comunal. Ela ia subir quando algo lhe chamou atenção, Britney se encontrava ao lado de Sirius, a mão sobre a coxa dela, e parecia sussurrar algo no ouvido dele, viu que Sirius a olhava, antes de dizer bem alto:

- Então, Brit, o que você realmente quer comigo?

Verônica quis sumir, ele iria dar o troco, não podia esperar algo diferente de Sirius Black. Ela tentou subir, mas não conseguiu, algo a estava mantendo ali. Ela ouviu a voz de Britney, num tom de falsa sedução encher a sala:

- Eu quero te convidar para ir comigo a Hogsmeade amanhã, Siri.

- Bah, Britney, você chegou um pouquinho atrasada, eu vou convidar outra pessoa. – ele falou, olhando para Verônica diretamente.

Verônica se assustou com a intensidade do olhar dele, e permaneceu na escada, encarando-o e ouviu a voz de Britney, esganiçada:

- Como assim outra PESSOA? Eu achei que você queria que me convidar!

- Ai, querida – Sirius falou, sarcástico – eu mudo de idéia muito rápido, sou muito inconstante, você sabe disso.

- E quem você vai levar, Sirius? – ela perguntou, quase cuspindo as palavras.

Sirius sorriu. Era hora do Gran Finale. Ele sorriu, inocente, lançou um último olhar para Verônica e disse:

- Eu vou convidar a Verônica, Brit.

O rosto de Britney pareceu mudar de cor várias vezes, os olhos se reviraram nas órbitas tamanha era a surpresa contida nela, quando pareceu se acalmar, murmurou venenosa:

- Você só pode estar brincando! Você .. você ... você não vai sair com isso. – Britney disse, irritada.

- Não, não estou. Se Verônica aceitar ir comigo, eu vou levá-la a Hogsmeade. Vê, você aceita? – ele olhou-a sério.

Verônica sentiu-se nas nuvens, ela havia se apaixonado por ele, e agora, se fosse pelo menos mais uma vez, queria tê-lo ao seu lado, queria sentir o gosto dele, o corpo dele comprimindo o seu, as sensações que ele lhe provocava. Sirius esperou que ela respondesse, e começou a ficar nervoso, tudo o que não queria era levar um fora na frente de Britney, então ele ouviu algo, quase um sussurro, escapar dos lábios dela de uma maneira, provocante?

- Euaceitoircomvocê,Sirius.

- Como? – ele perguntou.

Verônica respirou fundo antes de assinar sua carta de rendição aos apelos de Sirius Black e respondeu, dessa vez em alto e bom tom:

- Eu aceito ir com você, Sirius.

Sirius sorriu. Vencera a parte um. Mas perdera algo, nunca mais poderia sair com Britney e se pudesse defini-la em uma palavra, essa palavra era quente. Britney sabia agradar um homem, e Sirius adorava quando ela queria agradá-lo. Saiu de seu devaneio, e deparou-se com Verônica, ainda parada na escada, e Britney aos berros com Alice, puxando-a escada a cima. Ele subiu as escadas, em direção a Verônica, e tomou-a nos braços, surpreendendo-a e a si mesmo, e girando com ela algumas vezes, depois disso, soltou-a e disse:

- Eu vou adorar ir com você para Hogsmeade, Vê. Eu te vejo amanhã depois do almoço. – ele disse, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela depois.

Nesse momento Remo, Tiago e Pedro entravam na Sala Comunal e viam um pedaço da cena, Sirius foi direto para o quarto e Verônica permaneceu parada na escada.

Verônica tentava raciocinar o que acontecera, mas simplesmente não conseguira, parecia difícil demais para seus neurônios absorverem as informações recebidas, ela iria para Hogsmeade com Sirius amanhã, ele deixara Britney para levá-la, ela não podia ir para o quarto, não. Viu Remo parado e desceu correndo, quase pulando, e puxou-o saindo da sala comunal.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius viu quando Tiago e Pedro entravam no dormitório e sorriu para os dois, Tiago perguntou, curioso:

- O que foi aquela cena na sala comunal?

- Ela vai comigo para Hogsmeade amanhã, o plano está funcionando.

- Sério? – Pedro perguntou.

- Sim, foi muito interessante o que eu descobri naquele dia no quarto feminino. Foi só eu dispensar a Britney pra sair com ela, que ela aceitou.

- Não foi só dispensar a Britney, Almofadinhas, isso é um pecado. – Tiago disse.

- Eu sei. – Sirius concordou – Mais tem seus propósitos. – ele completou.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remo encarou Verônica por algum tempo, e perguntou:

- O que foi aquela cena na sala comunal?

Verônica suspirou um pouco antes de responder:

- Eu vou com Sirius pra Hogsmeade amanhã. – ela disse sonhadora.

Remo riu, antes de perguntar:

- Você está brincando, não é?

- Não, Remo, eu não estou brincando.

- Ele pode só estar brincando com você, você sabe disso, não sabe, Vê?

- Eu sei disso, Remo. Mas eu não posso ir contra o que eu estou sentindo, já é demais estar indo contra as minhas regras sobre se apaixonar.

- Eu juro, Vê, que se ele fizer qualquer coisa pra você ...

- Eu vou assumir as conseqüências dos meus atos, não se preocupe.

- Vê, você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem.

- Eu sei disso, Remo. Mas acho que ta na hora de você querer o seu bem, tem uma garota louca por você e você ta aqui cuidando dos problemas de alguém que precisa aprender a cuidar de si mesma.

Remo olhou para ela, esperando que ela continuasse:

- Eu adoro que você se preocupe comigo, Remo. Eu adoro sua amizade. Mas eu tenho que cuidar de mim, por que está tudo bem até o momento que você passa a perder com isso, por que com tudo que você fez por mim, eu não poderia suportar ver você deixando de ser feliz por minha causa. Eu amo você, sabe, como amigo.

Ele abraçou-a com cuidado e disse:

- Eu adorei ouvir isso de você, eu também amo você. E eu vou cuidar de você pra sempre, apesar de tudo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dorcas e Lílian encaravam Verônica incrédulas, como ela aceitara sair com Sirius depois da história do beijo?

- Por que você aceitou sair com ele, Verônica? – Lílian perguntou curiosa.

- Por que, por mais eu tenha tentado, eu sou igual a qualquer outra garota agora, eu me apaixonei por ele.

Lílian e Dorcas abraçaram Verônica dizendo em seguida:

- Se ele fizer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que machuque você, ele vai se ver com a gente.

- Obrigada, garotas. Por serem tão legais comigo.

/-/-/-/-/-/

O dia do encontro chegara e Verônica havia levantado e se vestido do modo como sempre se vestia, calças largas, blusas fechadas e o cabelo preso numa trança, e foi tomar café.

Assim que ela desceu as escadas, Lílian e Dorcas começaram a mexer em seu baú, procurando uma roupa para que ela usasse no encontro, e não acharam nada. As roupas de Verônica se baseavam a blusas fechadas, calças largas e de cores escuras.

- Você tem alguma coisa pra ela vestir, Lily? – Dorcas perguntou.

- Não sei. Depende se ela prefere vestido ou calça.

- Eu acho que isso já foi respondido. – Dorcas disse rindo e apontando o monte de calças de Verônica.

- Uhm.. mas eu ainda acho que ela devia ir de saia.

- Ir de saia aonde? – Verônica disse entrando no quarto.

- No seu encontro, Vê. Você vai com que roupa? – Lílian disse.

- Essa mesma. – ela respondeu.

- Nem pense. – Dorcas disse.

- Qual o problema? – Verônica perguntou inocente.

- Pra começar é um encontro e além do mais, querendo ou não, é Sirius Black, Verônica. – Dorcas falou.

- E o que você sugere que eu use? – Verônica falou pensativa.

- Saia? – Lily disse.

- Nem pense, Lily. Eu odeio saias.

- Salto alto?

- Eu não sei andar com isso.

- Cabelo solto?

- Meu cabelo é horrível.

- Maquiagem?

- Merlin, eu nunca usei isso. É só um passeio para Hogsmeade, garotas.

- Ok. – Lílian começou – Se você quer assim, eu não me importo, mas talvez Sirius se importe.

- Você acha que ele se importaria? – a expressão de Verônica era de preocupação agora.

- Claro, Verônica. Sirius Black sai com as garotas mais lindas de Hogwarts, se você não se arrumar, talvez ele não saia com você de novo.

- Então dêem o seu melhor meninas. – Verônica disse se dando por vencida.

E alguns segundos depois, enquanto Lílian e Dorcas penteavam seus cabelos, ela disse:

- Oh, meu Merlin, o que eu estou fazendo?

- O que houve, Vê? – Dorcas disse.

- Eu estou fazendo tudo isso por um garoto, algo que eu jurei nunca fazer. O que está acontecendo comigo?

- Você está apaixonada, não se julgue por isso Verônica, ninguém está livre do efeito do amor. – Lílian disse sabiamente.

Verônica não respondeu, apenas parou, deixando que as amigas terminassem de arrumá-la.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando Verônica desceu as escadas para ir ao passeio, Sirius a esperava pensando em como mancharia sua reputação sair com Verônica, mas a aposta pedia aquilo. Ela desceu quieta, de modo que parou ao lado, para que então ele a notasse.

Sirius perdeu o ar. Verônica estava no mínimo ... diferente. Pra começar ela usava saia, o que ele nunca havia visto nela. E usava uma sandália de salta baixo. E os cabelos estavam soltos, longe das tranças que ela sempre usava, arrumados de modo que os cachos se destacassem. A saia azul royal ia até um palmo acima do joelho, e a blusa era branca e de alcinhas, diferente das roupas fechadas de sempre, a sandália branca era amarrada no tornozelo e ela estava levemente maquiada.

Verônica sentiu mau diante de Sirius, ela ia para trás sem sequer perceber, até que parecendo ter saído do torpor, ele segurou o pulso dela, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- Você ia fugir, Vê?

- Não, não. É que você parecia estar fora de si, só isso. Eu me assustei.

- Desculpe. É que você está diferente. Está bonita.

Verônica sentiu-se corar e fez uma nota mental para agradecer Lily e Dorcas.

- Vamos? – Sirius disse.

- Sim. – ela respondeu baixo.

Surpreendendo-a Sirius tomou a mão dela, mantendo-a segura entre a dele e guiou-a para fora da sala comunal.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Em Hogsmeade, Verônica sentia todos os olhos sobre si, mas sentia segura com Sirius ainda segurando sua mão. Sirius conversava amenidades, e sorria para ela de um jeito arrebatador. Ele se abaixou, de modo que sua boca ficou a milímetros do ouvido dela, então sussurrou, de um modo que para ela, parecia extremamente sensual:

- Vamos sumir das vistas de todo mundo?

- Uhm .. eu não sei Sirius.

- Eu prometo não fazer nada que você não queira. É que todos esses olhares estão me deixando tonto.

Verônica não conseguiu resistir, não daquele jeito, com aquela proximidade, então respondeu, num fio de voz:

- Vamos.

Sirius deu mais um sorriso, e puxou Verônica na direção da Casa dos Gritos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Então é aqui. – Verônica disse observando a velha casa de aparência assustadora.

- O que é aqui?

- Aqui onde Remo se transforma, nesse lugar horrível.

- É aqui sim. Mas nós tentamos tornar isso um pouco melhor pra ele.

- Eu sei, os animagos.

- O que mais você sabe que eu não sabia que você sabia Verônica?

- Nada. Apenas isso que eu consegui extorquir de Remo. – ela sorriu, e Sirius ficou observando, abobado, como ela ficava diferente tão solta, tão leve. Sem todas as suas próprias defesas. Ele aproximou-se dela, colocando a mão no rosto dela, e acariciando-o carinhosamente. Verônica suspirou ante o contato dele, e instintivamente, aproximou-se dele, quase colando seus corpos.

Para Sirius foi uma surpresa aquela aproximação de Verônica, e aproveitando a oportunidade, ele puxou-a levemente, fazendo com que seus lábios estivessem quase colados. Verônica fechou os olhos, esperando pelo beijo, que veio em seguida. Sirius pode sentir que ela derretia em seus braços, o corpo todo relaxou e as mãos dela vieram enlaçar seu pescoço, como se tentassem aproximar mais ainda os corpos que agora pareciam ser um só.

Ele estava enlouquecendo, onde aquela Verônica estivera durante tanto tempo? Ela parecia conhecê-lo a tanto tempo, que logo suas mãos haviam descido pelas costas e posicionado-se na cintura dele. Ele não queria interromper aquele beijo, mas aquilo era contra todas as regras dele. Contra as regras de ficar com uma garota como Verônica, contra as regras de se deixar afetar por alguma garota.

Verônica flutuava, aquilo só podia ser um sonho. O jeito carinhoso como ele a abraçava, a estava deixando derretida e aquilo era contra suas regras. Estar com um garoto, beijá-lo, enlouquecer por ele, ainda mais Sirius Black.

O beijo foi parado bruscamente pelos dois, que se encararam em seguida, olho no olho, e sem dizer nada, aproximaram-se novamente, se beijando com uma voracidade maior que antes.

Dane-se, ela pensava, que aquilo era contra as regras. Quem tinha criado aquelas regras? Ela mesma. Quem podia quebrá-las? ELA! E era o que ela faria, ela não ligava mais para nada, para se machucar, para sofrer. Como ela pensara que poderia viver sem aquilo? Era muito bom. Fora das expectativas dela.

Esqueça das regras, Sirius, ele pensava. Quem nunca pensara em regras e agora se prendia a elas? Não era o mesmo Sirius Black de sempre. Qual o problema de se deixar envolver por Verônica um pouco? Ele poderia esquecê-la depois. Ele sempre esquecia.

Tudo parecia quente, muito quente. Sirius estava enlouquecendo, Verônica também. Ela sentiu que as mãos dele subiam, como se tentassem insinuar-se sobre os seios dela. Ela queria impedi-lo, mas não conseguia, era como se ela também quisesse. Mas aquilo estava indo longe demais. Ela afastou-se bruscamente. Sirius encarou-a e um sorriso culpado apareceu em sua face, ele segurou o rosto dela, e disse:

- Desculpe-me. Eu fui rápido demais?

- Um pouco. É que eu não estava preparada, eu não esperava isso. Desculpe-me.

- Não peça desculpas, o erro foi meu. Eu não farei mais.

- Não .. eu quero. Só me de tempo para que eu me acostume. Eu nunca achei que algum homem poderia sentir algo assim por mim.

- Certo, e eu estou sentindo algo por você. – ele disse, e puxou-a de volta para perto dele, recomeçando a rotina incessante e envolvente de beijos.

Não havia palavras para descrever a sensação que Verônica estava sentindo agora. Bem Sirius podia descrever o que sentia. Para Verônica aquilo era a consumação de estar apaixonada, para Sirius era a consumação de estar envolto em algo único. Era perfeito, sem outras palavras, perfeito.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando voltaram ao salão comunal, horas tarde da hora que deviam ter voltado, Lílian, Dorcas, Remo, Tiago e Pedro, encontravam-se nos sofás, esperando-os. Os dois coraram até a raiz do cabelo, e sentaram junto aos outros, sem querer falar nada. Mas Pedro perguntou, para implicar com a irmã:

- Então, já é mais uma das garotinhas de Sirius, agora, Vê?

Verônica sentiu-se mau diante da pergunta do irmão, e ia retrucar quando a voz de Sirius respondeu:

- Algum problema se tivesse sido assim? Sinceramente, qual o seu problema com a sua irmã? Ela é uma excelente garota. – ele concluiu olhando para Verônica em seguida.

Remo e Tiago, se olharam, como se não entendessem nada, Pedro calou-se, pensando em uma resposta. E por fim disse:

- Mas não é isso que vocês faz com todas?

- Não Pedro, é isso que eu faço com as que não são nada mais que um brinquedo. E sua irmã não é isso pra mim.

Verônica surpreendeu-se, e no momento seguinte, como se tomada por algo, levantou-se e avisou que ia subir. Lílian e Dorcas a seguiram, deixando os Marotos na sala.

- O que foi aquilo, Sirius? – Tiago perguntou – Eu não esperava que Verônica passasse de sua aposta pra algo mais.

- E quem disse isso, Pontas? Se eu realmente quero ganhar a aposta, a coisa tem que parecer real.

- Então aquilo não passou de uma encenação? – Pedro disse.

- Claro que sim, Pedrinho. Você não achou que eu faria aquilo com você do nada.

Ninguém respondeu, ficaram apenas se olhando, e Remo pensava, por mais que Sirius dissesse que era tudo encenação, para ele parecerá diferente. Tiago quebrou o silêncio, e perguntou:

- Então o que vocês andaram fazendo?

Sirius riu, e começou a contar, mas invariavelmente, cortava partes que para ele, pareciam particulares demais.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando chegou no quarto, Verônica colocou seu pijama e atirou-se na cama, Lílian e Dorcas apenas observavam, até que Dorcas perguntou:

- Então, o que vocês fizeram?

Verônica não disse nada, ficou encarando as duas por um tempo, e respondeu:

- Nós fomos até a Casa dos Gritos, todos estavam olhando e nós estávamos nos sentindo mal.

- O que mais, Vê? – Lílian incentivou que ela continuasse.

- Nós nos beijamos. Só.

- Como assim só? – Dorcas disse.

- Só mesmo. Você achou que eu ia fazer o que? Era só um primeiro encontro. – Verônica respondeu, irritando-se.

- O que eu quis dizer foi, que, pelo tom que eu seu irmão falou parecia ter sido muito mais.

Meu irmão não gosta de mim. Eu esperava que ele fosse falar alguma coisa. Mas foram só beijos. Muitos beijos. Melhor do que eu poderia esperar.

Que bom. – Lily disse. – E você viu como ele te defendeu na Sala Comunal? Parecia estar falando muito sério.

Verônica deu de ombros, não estava esperando por aquilo.

Eu não entendi aquilo, garotas. – ela disse simplesmente.

Eu acho que talvez você tenha mexido com ele. – Lílian disse, sentando-se na cama de Verônica.

Eu não sei. Isso parece tão impossível.

Não é impossível, Verônica. Você mesmo dizia que nunca iria se apaixonar, e olha agora. – Dorcas sugeriu.

E Verônica sentiu-se cheia de culpa. Ela havia quebrado as regras mais uma vez. Por que? O que estava realmente acontecendo com ela? Seria paixão, ou seria algo ainda mais forte?

Eu estou cansada. – Verônica disse.

Espera-se. – Lílian disse rindo em seguida, e dirigindo-se a Dorcas. – Vamos deixá-la dormir, ela deve estar precisando mesmo. Sirius Black deve cansar.

Lílian! – as duas disseram em voz alta.

A ruiva apenas sorriu, vestindo seu pijama, e deitando-se, sendo seguida por Dorcas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Verônica acordou e olhou o velho relógio na cômoda, três da manha. Mais uma crise de insônia, ela levantou-se e resolveu descer.

Na sala comunal, ela bebeu um copo de água, da jarra que toda a noite era deixada lá, e sentou-se em frente a janela, observando o céu.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius acordou surpreso, não era comum que ele acordasse de madrugada, era mais comum que ele ficasse a noite acordado, normalmente acompanhado por alguém do sexo oposto.

Tentou virar-se na cama para dormir, mas foi como algo o impulsionasse para descer, então foi o que ele fez.

Encontrar Verônica lá embaixo, não fui uma verdadeira surpresa para ele, que aproximou-se dela, com calma e tocou-lhe o ombro para chamar sua atenção.

Verônica encarou-o com os olhos brilhando, e disse:

O que houve? Insônia também?

Sirius assustou-se com o olhar dela, ela parecia _apaixonada_. O que ele iria fazer com aquela garota?

Acho que foi mais como se você estivesse me chamando. – ele respondeu.

Eu fico feliz que você esteja aqui.

Que bom. – ele disse se aproximando dela, e sentando-se ao lado dela.

Surpreendo-o, Verônica fez com que ele se deitasse e deitou-se sobre o corpo dele, deixando os rostos muito próximos, e logo iniciando um beijo.

Aquilo era loucura, o que ela estava fazendo? E as regras? E novamente o pensamento que ela não devia ter, danem-se as regras.

Sirius sentia como se estivesse tomado por uma insanidade inexplicável. Aquela garota era inexplicável, por trás de toda aquela pose, se escondia uma garota fogosa e contagiante. Mas era contra as regras, e daí? Regras haviam feitas para serem quebradas.

E foi o que eles fizeram, passaram o resto da noite quebrando regras. E muito bem.


	4. Caindo em Tentação

Capítulo 3 – Caindo em Tentação

Dia das Bruxas. Verônica odiava Dia das Bruxas. Toda aquela comida, e as festas, e brincadeiras idiotas que os Marotos faziam. Ela sabia que aquele ano seria diferente, ainda mais que agora estava envolvida com Sirius.

Já estava quase na hora da festa, e ela estava sentada na cama, lendo um livro, enquanto Dorcas e Lílian se arrumavam.

- Você tem certeza que não quer ir, Verônica? – Dorcas perguntou.

- Tenho sim. Eu não gosto de festas. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Então nós vamos indo. – Lílian disse, e as duas saíram do quarto deixando Verônica sozinha.

Verônica puxou o cobertor sobre o corpo, e continuou lendo o livro, no fim de outubro o tempo já não era tão quente e Verônica era muito friorenta.

Algum tempo depois ela acabou adormecendo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius chegou no Salão Principal com os Marotos, e a primeira coisa que fez, foi procurar Verônica, mas ela não estava lá. Lílian e Dorcas estavam sentadas num canto e conversavam entre si.

Sirius e os Marotos se aproximaram delas, e Sirius tomou a palavra, falando direto:

- Onde a Verônica está?

- Ela não vem. Disse que não gosta de festas e de Halloween. – Lílian disse.

Sirius encarou as duas chateado, e disse:

- Eu vou buscá-la.

- Faça isso. - Dorcas disse.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando abriu a porta, Sirius viu Verônica dormindo, e ficou com pena de acordá-la, mas ele queria que ela descesse com ele. Aproximou-se dela, e tocou o rosto dela com um carinho, que nem ele soube de onde tinha surgido. Disse, então com a voz, leve:

- Vê, acorde querida.

Ela mexeu-se de leve na cama, mas não acordou. Sirius observou a garota, ela parecia um anjo. Os olhos cerrados, a boca rosada, o formato do rosto, tão bonito. Até o jeito como ela dormia lhe pareceu perfeito naquele momento. Quando se deu conta do modo como olhava e como estava pensando na garota, Sirius afastou todos os pensamentos de sua mente, ele não podia pensar em Verônica daquele jeito, não podia se envolver.

Chamou-a com a voz normal agora, sedutora, mas não envolvente, que ele usava com qualquer garota.

- Acorde Verônica. – o pedido saiu como uma ordem, e alguns instantes depois, Verônica abriu os olhos, e sentiu-se bem ao ver Sirius em sua frente.

Sirius viu o brilho que os olhos da garota adquiriram ao vê-lo em sua frente, e sentiu assolado por um sentimento que ele não pode identificar. E então, um pensamento alastrou-se em sua mente, e disse "O que você vai fazer? Você acha isso certo?". Ele achava certo? Talvez não. Mas Verônica merecia uma lição. Mas por que dar uma lição nela agora? Ela não estava com ele? Totalmente entregue a ele? Sirius desligou-se dos pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz dizendo:

- Você quer alguma coisa, Sirius?

Era a voz de Verônica, Sirius segurou a mão dela, e respondeu:

- Vim te buscar para a festa.

- A festa? Eu sinto muito, mas eu não vou a festas. Eu não gosto de festas.

- Você não iria nem por minha causa? – Sirius disse com uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Sirius eu não iria a uma festa por causa de ninguém, você não seria uma exceção.

Ele teria que se mais persuasivo se pudesse. Mas como fazer aquilo? A garota parecia decidida a não ir a festa.

- Por que você não gosta de festas?

- Por que as pessoas nunca ligaram para mim em festas. Eu não gosto muito de estar entre muitas pessoas e por que eu não quero nem ver a cara do meu irmão.

Sirius encarou Verônica nos olhos, e segurou a mão dela mas forte, aproximando-se dela, e beijando-a levemente.

- Eu ligo pra você.

- Sirius por que nós não paramos com essa enrolação?

- Que enrolação?

- Você não gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto de você. E você está me usando, e eu deixo por que eu preciso estar com você, mesmo sabendo que você está somente me usando. Por que eu tenho tolas, falsas esperanças de que você um dia poderá gostar de mim como eu gosto de você.

Sirius encarou Verônica. De onde ela perceberá que aquilo podia ser verdade? Ele não estava usando Verônica, era apenas uma aposta, ele não sentia nada ao estar com ela, ao beijá-la. Era uma tortura estar com Verônica, era uma tortura... ou não?

- Verônica eu posso não gostar de você como você gosta de mim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja usando você.

- Sirius essa é a verdade. Mas eu não ligo, eu preciso estar com você, e não é saber que você está me usando que vai fazer com que eu me afaste, até por que, você faz isso com todas.

Aquela doeu. Então era essa a imagem que Verônica tinha dele? Que ele usava todas as garotas? Aquilo não era verdade, ele só não gostava delas, mas quem mandava ser perfeito? Ele as usava. Ele percebeu que só as usava, e aquilo criou um buraco dentro dele.

Verônica observou a expressão de Sirius mudar como se ele tivesse percebido algo realmente ruim, e viu que acertará em cheio nas palavras. Talvez se ela percebesse as coisas, se, ele talvez aprendesse a gostar dela de verdade.

- Por que isso, Verônica? Por que me fazer sentir um cafajeste?

Verônica foi obrigada a rir? Sentir-se um cafajeste? Ele era um.

- Sirius você acha que eu faço isso por mau? Eu estou no meio de um conflito de interesses. O que é melhor pra mim e o que é melhor pra você, e eu estou me colocando em primeiro lugar, então se for necessário fazer você refletir, para me dar bem, eu vou fazer isso.

- Isso me magoou Verônica. Eu nunca pensei desse jeito e nunca achei que fizesse as coisas assim.

- Se você ficou magoado, é por que tem algo de verdade na história.

- Talvez tenha. Mas não é assim que será com você. – e ele pensou, com você será pior ainda.

- Como eu posso acreditar? Você pode ter dito isso para várias, por que eu deveria acreditar?

- Por que eu gosto de você, mais que das outras.

Verônica sorriu intimamente, atingirá o ponto que queria.

- E agora, depois dessa nossa conversa, você aceita ir pra festa comigo? – ele disse com a melhor cara de cachorro sem dono que pode encontrar.

Verônica encarou a expressão dele, e começou a tentar-se a ir a festa. Mas ela não devia, tinha que mostrar que não era só ele que mandava ali.

Sirius viu que a cara persuasiva não havia surtido muito efeito, e tentou uma abordagem mais drástica, e puxou para um beijo que ela não esperava.

Verônica não esperava o beijo, mas não o rejeitou, apesar de achar que aquilo era golpe baixo de Sirius.

Sirius continuou beijando Verônica até que percebeu que ela se entregava completamente ao beijo, nesse instante parou-o.

Verônica encarou-o e perguntou:

- Por que você parou?

- Por que você só ganha mais se for pra festa comigo.

- Mas isso é golpe baixo, Sirius!!

- Não foi você que disse que eu jogava baixo?

- Depende do ponto de vista, mas eu nunca achei que você pudesse usar seus atributos nessa atitude, Sirius.

- Vai-se a luta com o que se tem. – ele disse simplesmente.

- E você tem muito para isso. – Verônica disse sarcástica.

- O que eu posso fazer se sou perfeito? – Sirius disse convencido.

Verônica balançou a cabeça para os lados, como fazia quando ficava nervosa, e disse, suspirando:

- Assim você me tenta, Sirius.

- Exatamente o que eu queria, que você caísse em tentação. Mais beijos, só se for pra festa.

- Você só não contava com um detalhe.

- Qual?

- Existem mulheres que são uma verdadeira tentação. Você tenta, tenta, tenta e nada. Talvez eu seja assim, suas armas não funcionem comigo. Você vai tentar, tentar e talvez não conseguir nada. – Verônica falou, irônica até o último fio de cabelo.

Sirius parou para tentar entender de onde Verônica estava tirando tanta ironia e sarcasmo naquela noite. Aquilo não era bom. Hora de tomar atitudes drásticas.

- Ótimo. – Sirius começou com descaso – Eu vou sozinho, provavelmente haverá alguém na festa que vai adorar me acompanhar.

- Como? – Verônica disse nervosa. – Você devia ficar aqui comigo, não ir com outra pessoa.

- Não Verônica, eu vou me divertir, procurar alguém que não seja um tentação.

Verônica ficou desesperada. Aquilo não estava no plano. O plano era manipular, enciumar, envolver, provocar. Estava saindo fora do controle. Quem estava sendo manipulada, estava ficando enciumada e envolvida? Ela. Sirius reverterá o jogo com algumas palavras e atos. Agora ela estava amarrada, tinha que ir por que não queria que alguém ficasse com ele que não fosse ela.

- Certo, eu vou com você. – ela disse derrotada.

Sirius virou-se para Verônica, já na porta, e disse:

- Não precisa ir contra a sua vontade, Vê. Eu já disse, posso arranjar outra companhia.

- Não eu quero ir. Uma hora eu tenho que aprender a conviver com pessoas.

- Mas eu não quero obrigar você a nada. – Sirius disse, seu ego comemorando a vitória.

- Você não está me obrigando, eu sei tomar minhas próprias decisões. – Verônica disse, pensando no tamanho daquela mentira, ela estava sendo intimada a ir se quisesse manter Sirius.

- Então troque de roupa. Eu espero ali fora. – Sirius disse, saindo do quarto.

- Certo. – Verônica disse, sendo mandada por Sirius.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Verônica se vestirá da melhor maneira que pudera, e agora estava entrando com Sirius no Salão Principal. Havia dois lugares perto dos Marotos e de Lílian e Dorcas, onde eles se sentaram. Verônica notou que Lílian parecia irritada, e perguntou:

- O que houve, Lily?

Lílian não disse nada, apenas encarou Tiago e depois olhou para Verônica de novo, Dorcas explicou:

- Os dois – ela apontou Lílian e Tiago – estão se alfinetando de novo. Tiago convidou-a para sair, e Lílian resolveu mostrar o seu dicionário de ofensas.

- O de sempre. – Verônica resumiu e Dorcas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Logo havia outros assuntos entre eles, até que Dumbledore tomou a palavra e disse:

- Isso deveria se apenas uma festa, mas eu resolvi que poderíamos ter um pouco de dança, então divirtam-se! – e com um movimento de varinha, as meãs sumiram e uma música começou a tocar.

Verônica não queria acreditar, dança? Ela teria que dançar? Nem pensar. Aos poucos ela viu Remo levando Dorcas para dançar, Lílian saindo com um corvinal, Tiago com uma grifinória mais nova, e até Pedro com uma lufa-lufa. Sirius estava ao seu lado, encarando-a.

- Vamos dançar?

- Ah, Sirius eu não danço. Só eu já ter vindo para a festa é um fato.

- Tudo bem. – Sirius concordou, tê-la com ele já era mais que bom. Aproveitando a oportunidade, beijou-a, sentindo que ela correspondia ao beijo.

Sirius terminou o beijo, e levantou-se:

- Vou buscar alguma coisa para beber.

- Certo. – Verônica respondeu simplesmente.

Sirius saiu para pegar as bebidas, mas antes que chegasse a mesa, foi pego de surpresa por Britney, que o agarrou.

- Patterson, o que você quer?

- É só uma dança, Siri. A Pettigrew nem dança, seria um desperdício que o seu corpinho ficasse sentado a festa inteira.

Sirius parou para pensar, aquilo era verdade, não custava nada que ele exibisse o seu maravilhoso, para não dizer perfeito, corpo naquele salão. Seria um colírio para aquelas garotas.

Ele deixou que Britney passasse os braços pelo seu pescoço, permitindo que os corpos se movessem ao som da música.

Verônica sentiu o sangue subir a sua cabeça ao ver Britney abraçada em Sirius, e dançando com ele. Num movimento irritado, levantou-se, derrubando a cadeira, e chamando atenção dos que dançavam ao redor, e seguiu para onde Britney dançava com Sirius.

Quando estava a poucos passos de alcançá-lo, Verônica viu com nojo, que Britney começara a beijar Sirius. Irritada e sem pensar nas conseqüências, partiu para cima da garota.

Sirius se surpreendeu ao ver que Britney estava beijando-o. Aquilo não era parte do script. Era apenas dança. Dança. Ciúmes. VERÔNICA!

No momento seguinte ele se viu separado de Britney por uma mão que a puxava os cabelos loiros, ele reconheceu Verônica em seguida, que agora batia em Britney sem compaixão, gritando:

- Nunca mais toque nele, Patterson! Ele tem dona, e nesse momento, ela sou eu!

Sirius tentou se intrometer, dizendo, erroneamente:

- Eu não tenho dona!

Mas Verônica virou para ele, com uma expressão de pura fúria no rosto e disse:

- Cale-se BLACK! – e voltou a bater em Britney, que agora tentava revidar. – CALE-SE AGORA! NÓS AINDA VAMOS DISCUTIR ISSO.

Sirius ia falar novamente, mas uma voz foi ouvida:

- Patterson, Pettigrew, parem agora. Menos 25 pontos da Grifinória por cada uma e detenção para as duas. – a voz da Profª McGonnagal era fria e grossa. – E a festa acabou para vocês duas. Levantem-se e comportem-se como gente.

Verônica e Britney levantaram-se, Britney tinha arranhões no rosto e o cabelo despenteado, e Verônica tinha um pequeno corte no lábio inferior, mas apresentava-se melhor que Britney.

- Srta. Patterson, vá para a enfermaria, a Srta. Pettigrew vai direto para a torre. Amanha após minha aula, eu passarei suas detenções.

Ambas viraram e saíram, Britney para a enfermaria, mas Verônica para o banheiro.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius estava pasmo, Verônica acabara de se meter numa briga por causa dele. E levará uma detenção por causa dele.

Remo dançava com Dorcas num canto, e a garota falou com para ele:

- Vá atrás dela, Remo.

Mas Remo puxou a garota mais para perto, e disse:

- Não, eu quero ficar aqui com você. Mas vou dizer pro Sirius ir procurá-la. – e antes de deixar a garota, puxou de modo que seus lábios se encontraram.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius parecia estar em estado de choque. Remo se aproximou dele, e ouviu Sirius falar:

- Você viu aquilo?

- Vi. Eu vi Verônica tomar uma detenção por alguém que só está brincando com ela, e ele está aqui agora, parado como um idiota, em vez de ir atrás dela.

- Como eu vou saber onde ela está? E eu não tenho culpa se ela gosta de mim, eu não dei provas a ela que gosto dela. – Sirius rebateu.

- Isso não é o que importa agora. Vá para o banheiro da Murta, ela deve estar lá.

- O banheiro da Murta? Por que Verônica iria para lá?

- Sirius, isso não é o importante, apenas vá lá. – Remo ordenou, autoritário.

Sirius sequer reclamou, apenas obedeceu ao que o amigo disse.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Verônica estava atirada no chão do banheiro, procurando entre as roupas, o canivete, mas não o encontrava. Devia ter deixado em outra roupa. "Droga!" ela pensou.

Resolveu então descansar um pouco lá. Ela ainda não entendia o que estava pensando quando começará a brigar com Britney por causa de Sirius. Algo lhe subirá a cabeça, e a melhor decisão que ela achou tomar era bater nela. Estava tão envolta nos próprios pensamentos, que nem percebeu a entrada de Sirius no recinto.

Sirius aproximou-se quieto da garota, e encarou-a, levantando o rosto dela na altura do dele, e dizendo:

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Vê? Por que você fez aquilo no salão?

- Por que ela estava beijando você, seu cafajeste. Eu sei que não sou uma Britney, que não sou bonita, nem interessante, mas se você ta comigo, você ta comigo! E eu não quero dividir.

- O problema é que nós não temos compromisso formal, então eu beijo quem eu quiser, quando eu quiser!

- Ótimo então! Se você quer assim, a idiota aqui fui eu! Eu que achei que você podia ser decente, mas era apenas um sentimento idiota. Uma esperança, a esperança é para os tolos.

- Então você é uma tola! Por que eu nunca gostaria de alguém como você! Eu nem sei por que comecei essa porcaria de idéia de que seria bom sair com você. Talvez no fundo eu só quisesse um pouco um de sexo e achei que conseguiria com você. Idéia estúpida! Qualquer garota faria de tudo para estar comigo, e eu fui na mais sem graça que podia ter. Você foi apenas um desafio, só isso, nada mais que isso. E você não é minha dona! Ninguém é dona de Sirius Black!

Verônica estava totalmente irritada, e sem pensar em nada, deu um tapa na cara de Sirius. Depois, enquanto deixava as lágrimas finalmente escorrerem, pensava, já bati em um, dois não é tão ruim assim.

Sirius ficou paralisado, Verônica havia batido nele e agora estava chorando, ele viu que ela se virava, e ia embora, não sem antes parar e dizer:

- E me esqueça, se eu era um desafio, foi um desafio que você não ganhou. Eu só estava com você para dizer que estava. Adivinha quem serviu de brinquedinho na história. – ela disse, antes de sair do banheiro.

Sirius não podia acreditar, teria ele sido um brinquedinho para Verônica? Não, ele não podia ter perdido a maldita aposta. Que raiva ele estava, Verônica ainda iria sofrer mais.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remo abraçava Dorcas no jardim. A garota parecia sentir frio, e Remo tentava aquecê-la. Era uma sensação estranha, estar com ela, a garota dos seus sonhos.

Mas apesar de tudo, ele estava preocupado com Verônica. Esperava que ela tivesse posto fim ao romance com Sirius, ou ela só iria se machucar mais. Sentiu que Dorcas se mexia em seus braços, e desviou os pensamentos de Verônica.

- Remo, eu estou com frio. Vamos entrar?

- Claro. – ele respondeu, abraçando-a mais e seguindo para o castelo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian estava irritada, não acreditava que as amigas tinham feito aquilo com ela. _Aquilo_ era Tiago Potter. Elas haviam sumido, e a deixado com o maldito Potter.

Ele ficara a cantando e convidando pra sair. E o pior, mexendo no maldito cabelo, daquele jeito que ela odiava. E se gabando... Potter e o seu maldito egocentrismo.

E ela ficara irritada, e acabara xingando-o, como sempre fazia, e no fim, resolvera voltar para a torre, e ver como Verônica estava.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Verônica estava sentada no chão e chorava. Ela não acreditava no que tinha feito. Dispensará Sirius, e no fim soubera que tinha sido mesmo usada, apesar de ter tentado parecer que não.

Lílian entrou no quarto e viu Verônica chorando, se aproximou dela, e abraçou-a carinhosamente, dizendo em seguida:

- Você foi muito corajosa sabia?

- Não fui não, eu acreditei em tudo que ele disse, e cai na dele, e acabei me metendo numa briga por um ingrato.

- Ingrato? O que houve depois que você saiu do salão?

- Eu fui para o banheiro, ele foi lá, nós brigamos e terminamos.

- Então você foi ainda mais corajosa. Por que você podia não ter feito nada e continuar acreditando nas mentiras do Sirius, mas você tomou uma atitude, você foi muito forte, Verônica.

Verônica parou para pensar, ela havia mesmo sido forte, e acabou sentindo-se melhor, disse em seguida:

- Obrigado Lily.

Lílian não disse nada, apenas abraçou mais a amiga.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remo deixou Dorcas no dormitório feminino e aproveitou para dar uma olhada em Verônica, ela estava dormindo naquela hora e ele ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo, mas agora era hora de por as coisas de volta ao normal. Ele se dirigiu para o quarto masculino, e encontrou os Sirius e Tiago conversando.

- Então, Almofadinhas, nós podemos acabar com a aposta agora e você cumpre apenas metade da pena.

- Nem pense nisso Pontas. Eu ainda tenho tempo para reconquistá-la.

- Se você quer assim, mas o tombo será maior.

- Não haverá tombo, apenas uma ceninha bem engraçada da sua parte, Pontas.

Tiago deu de ombros, e Remo falou, saindo da porta, pela primeira vez:

- Podemos conversar lá fora, Sirius?

- E dá lhe Aluado! Finalmente agarrou a Meadowes! – Tiago disse.

Remo ignorou completamente, e repetiu a pergunta:

- Podemos conversar lá fora, Sirius?

Sirius encarou os dois amigos, e disse:

- Se você insiste.

Os dois se retiraram, fora do quarto, Remo disse:

- Nem tente continuar com a maldita aposta, se você ousar fazer isso, eu conto para Verônica toda a verdade.

Sirius ficou surpreso com a abordagem agressiva de Remo, e não soube o que dizer, Remo virou-se para voltar, ao quarto, mas repetiu:

- Nem tente, Sirius. Eu não vou hesitar em contar dessa vez.

Sirius ficou parado, encarando Remo, sem saber o que fazer.


	5. Mudanças

Capítulo 4 – Mudanças

Sirius ficou encarando Remo, que ia de volta para o quarto, até ter uma idéia. Com um movimento rápido, segurou Remo pelo pulso, e obrigou-o a encará-lo:

Nem pense em contar nada para Verônica, ou tentar impedir qualquer um dos meus planos, ou uma certa Srta. Meadowes saberá de um certo segredo seu.

Você não faria isso Sirius. – Remo disse, preocupado.

Quem disse? Ano passado eu quase mandei Snape a morte, isso seria fichinha perto daquilo. – E dizendo isso soltou o pulso de Remo, e voltou para o quarto. Ele sabia que nunca poderia fazer aquilo com Remo, mas ele tinha que fazê-lo calar-se.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Verônica acordou com uma aparência deprimente no dia depois do Halloween, os olhos estavam inchados do choro da noite anterior e havia o corte no lábio da briga com Britney.

Lílian e Dorcas sentaram-se na cama de Verônica, já passava do meio dia, e elas haviam deixado Verônica dormir até tarde.

-Olá, garotas. – Verônica disse em animação na voz.

-Você está se sentindo melhor? – Lílian perguntou, duvidando que aquilo pudesse ter acontecido.

-Não. – Verônica não disse nada além daquilo.

-Você vai almoçar? – Dorcas perguntou.

-Não, eu vou ficar aqui.

-Tudo bem. – Lílian começou. – Mas não esqueça que McGonnagal quer você na sala dela no fim da tarde.

Verônica assentiu com a cabeça e deitou-se novamente. Sentia como se todas as suas forças tivessem se esvaído e só queria dormir.

------

Verônica ainda estava deitada na cama quando Lílian adentrou no quarto para buscá-la.

-Vamos, Vê! Ta quase na hora do seu encontro com a McGonnagal e você não almoçou! Remo ta esperando lá fora pra irmos na cozinha.

-Ai, Lil. Me deixa dormir mais um pouco. Eu não to com fome, não quero comer.

-Verônica. – Lílian disse séria. – Eu sou sua amiga, Remo também, e nós estamos dizendo que você vai levantar da cama, vai sair desse quarto e vai ir comer. Não adianta ficar sofrendo, isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum.

-Ok, Lily! – Verônica disse levantando com preguiça.

Verônica vestiu-se rapidamente e depois desceu acompanhada por Lílian para encontrar Remo e ir a cozinha.

------

-Então. – Remo disse abraçando Verônica. – Como vai o meu bebê? – ele disse brincalhão.

-Ai, Remo! Seu bebê vai bem. – ela disse, com a voz em um fio.

-Ótimo, vamos a cozinha então! – Remo disse mais animado.

-Onde Dorcas está? – Verônica perguntou.

-Na biblioteca fazendo um trabalho de Estudo de Trouxas. Eu não curso essa matéria, então vim ver meu bebê.

-Essa história de bebê é muito engraçada. – Lílian disse.

-Mas é isso que ela é, Lily. Meu bebezinho. – Remo falou tocando o rosto de Verônica carinhosamente. – Então, para onde estamos indo? – ele perguntou aluado.

-Para a cozinha. A Lily aqui quer que eu coma direitinho. – Verônica disse. – Acho que arranjei uma mãezinha. – ela completou sarcástica, arrancando risos dos outros dois.

-------------

Quando deixaram a cozinha, Lilian e Remo deixaram Verônica na porta da sala da professora McGonagall.

-Pode entrar srta. Petigrew – a professora disse.

Verônica entrou na sala quieta e ficou de cabeça baixa, esperando pelo sermão. Mas a professora não caiu como Verônica esperava.

-Srta Petigrew, eu já ouvi a versão da história da srta Patterson e entendi um pouco do que estava acontecendo. Mas eu não quero explicações da sua parte.

Verônica deve ter demonstrado seu desagrado, pois a professora disse:

-Srta Petigrew, isso não é muito correto da minha parte, mas eu devo dizer para que você entenda o porque da minha decisão. Eu acabei desenvolvendo uma uhn... Afeição por você, diferente da que tenho pelos outros. O seu jeito retraído, sua postura, seu gênio, me cativaram. E eu estive sempre tentando protegê-la do meu jeito.

Verônica levantou a cabeça e encarou a professora nos olhos, que continuou falando:

-Eu fiquei muito feliz ao ver você andar com a srta. Evans e a srta. Meadowes, eu sempre as tive em alta conta. Elas seriam boas amigas para você. Então veio Sirius Black. Entenda, eu não tenho nada contra o sr. Black, apenas desaprovo o jeito que trata as garotas. E quando você esteve com ele, eu fiquei preocupada, eu temia que algo parecido com o que aconteceu com pudesse acontecer. Eu gostaria de deixar bem claro, que eu estou aqui para conversar, sempre que a srta precisar, mas isso não lhe tira sua detenção! – ela falou rígida.

-Obrigada, professora, por sua afeição. Eu não tenho isso nem da minha mãe. – Verônica falou triste. – E qual será minha detenção? – ela perguntou risonha.

-Bom, são duas coisas que sua detenção vai abranger. A primeira é a detenção em si, fazer um mapa estelar novo para a professora Smythe. Segundo é uma visita semanal a minha sala para me ajudar com testes, preparação de aulas e principalmente para conversar.

Verônica aceitou prontamente e sorriu ao ouvir a voz da professora quando saia da sala:

-Ótima escolha. Melhor que o banheiro feminino que a srta Patterson vai ter que limpar – e deu um risinho discreto em seguida.

Verônica gargalhou ao deixar a sala da professora e se dirigiu à sala comunal muito mais leve.

&&&&&&

Tiago e Pedro achavam que Remo e Sirius estavam agindo além da conta em relação à aposta, e Sirius implicava constantemente falando sobre como fora estar com Verônica e comparando-a com outras garotas. E naquele dia, esse fato desencadeou uma discussão entre os dois.

Toda a população presente na sala comunal parou para ver Remo Lupin mostrar um lado que ninguém conhecia para Sirius Black, um dos melhores amigos dele.

-Você é desumano, Sirius! – Remo falou irritado – É tão fácil brincar com as mulheres, eu quero ver se algum dia uma delas brincar com você. Eu espero que você sofra! Muito! Mais do que elas sofrem!

-Por favor, Remo, pára com o drama – Sirius retrucou – Se elas estão comigo, elas querem estar.

-Talvez. Elas pensam em popularidade antes de pensar em satisfação pessoal. Eu agradeço a Merlin por Verônica ter abandonado você!

-Então você acha que Verônica não conseguiu sua satisfação pessoal? Se houver uma mulher que reclame de qualquer performance minha, ela deve estar doente!

-Pois eu não estou doente! – Verônica disse da entrada da sala comunal. Ela estivera lá, quieta, escutando a discussão entre os dois.

-Ah! Então você tem alguma crítica, Vê? Pois não me pareceu quando você me deixou tirar a sua blusa! – ele disse fazendo todos virarem na direção deles.

Verônica corou até o último fio de cabelo e Remo precipitou-se para Sirius disposto a bater nele, mas ao invés disso o som de um tapa cortou o ar e todos encararam Verônica, que executara o movimento.

-Você não tem caráter! É desumano! Igual a todos os outros membros de sua família que você diz odiar!

Sirius encarou Verônica estupefato. De onde ela estava tirando aquelas palavras?

-Você é igual a eles! Igual a Bellatrix, Narcissa e Régulo!

Então o som de um segundo tapa cortou o ar. Esse viera da mão de Sirius e atingira o rosto de Verônica.

Remo e Verônica se encararam surpresos, e antes que Remo se atirasse sobre Sirius, Tiago e Pedro finalmente tomaram partido da situação e seguraram Remo. Verônica sentiu as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos e antes de se retirar disse apenas:

-Isso! Acrescente agressor de mulheres à sua lista! Eu me sinto enjoada de ter deixado você encostar em mim! Sinto nojo de mim mesma! Merlin, eu acho que odeio você! – ela disse deixando a sala correndo em seguida, permitindo que as lagrimas finalmente seguissem seu livre curso.

Remo e Sirius ficaram se encarando, os olhos faiscando um na direção do outro. Remo soltou-se finalmente de Tiago e Pedro e saiu da sala comunal atrás de Verônica.

Verônica entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Não queria ninguém lá, nem Remo. Aquela briga entre os dois era ridícula e ela se colocara no meio. Batera e levara um tapa.

E se sentira horrível. Tudo aquilo por causa dele. De Sirius. Ouviu o bater na porta. E uma voz dizendo:

-Sou eu Verônica. Abra! – era a voz de Remo.

-Eu não vou abrir. Estou decepcionada com você. Por mais nobre que fosse a sua intenção, você não deveria ter iniciado uma briga. Foi uma atitude infantil.

-Eu sei – Remo concordou. – mas isso não quer dizer que você não pode me deixar ir aí, ver como você está.

-Eu estou bem. Só preciso de um tempo pra mim. Vá embora, por favor.

-Eu vou – ele disse depois de uma pausa – mas pra isso você tem que prometer não se machucar.

-Prometo. Prometo – ela disse incisiva.

-Então vou indo. Qualquer coisa me avise.

-Ok.

E ela se viu sozinha novamente. Era só o que precisava agora. Um tempo só pra ela. Um tempo sem Remo, sem Sirius. O tempo passou lentamente, os segundos parecendo eternidade, a dor dilacerando a cada minuto.

Dor por saber que havia sido usada e que nada podia fazer pra mudar o que já ocorrera. Fraqueza por não ter sido forte o suficiente para resistir a ele. Desvalorizada pelo modo simples e cruel que ele a tratou como um objeto para alcançar a sua satisfação.

Verônica não soube dizer quanto tempo se passou enquanto ela esteve sozinha no banheiro. O tempo todo, encarando o pulso, as feridas cicatrizadas, a vontade de abri-las novamente e a resistência a isso. O início da sua demonstração de força. O inicio do mal que Sirius fizera a ela transformando-se na sua mudança.

Levantou-se, renovada, e foi até uma das pias, onde lavou o rosto, e observou o próprio reflexo num dos espelhos. Ela não iria mais chorar por qualquer coisa, ela podia ser mais forte que aquilo, podia ganhar. Não precisava sofrer. Ia deixar o banheiro quando alguém apareceu. Dorcas.

Dorcas lançou-se para Verônica, abraçando-a carinhosamente. E Verônica estranhou, achou que Dorcas tinha algum problema com ela por causa de Remo, mas aquilo a desarmara completamente.

-Lílian me contou tudo e Remo estava praguejando sobre você não deixá-lo te ajudar, então eu resolvi tomar uma atitude.

-Oh, eu vou ter que conversar com Remo. Ele tem uma namorada agora, tem que parar de ficar preocupado comigo.

-Não iria adiantar. Eu não sei o que, mas algo faz com Remo aja assim com você, algo que eu não sei explicar o que é.

Verônica estremeceu, as lembranças se alastrando em sua mente numa velocidade incrível, e forçou-se a desviar delas, esquecê-las, fazer sumir, sumir, desaparecer... Ela não queria lembrar, não _podia _lembrar.

-Nem eu sei. – ela murmurou por fim, tentando parecer firme no que estava falando.

-Eu acho que você tem algo a mudar, Vê.

-Mudar?

-É complicado por que você não enxerga, mas quem observa de fora, percebe exatamente o que eu vou te falar. Você tem que deixar essa aparência de frágil, de coitadinha. Você é forte, e todos os seus atos nesses últimos dias só confirmam isso. Chega de sofrer, de sentir auto piedade, você não está sendo o seu melhor. Você pode ser mais, pode ser melhor.

-Como? Eu sempre fui invisível.

-Está na hora de sair das sombras. Que hora melhor do que agora que todos te conhecem como a garota de Sirius Black? Aproveite o momento, reverta o jogo dele, mostre a ele que ele não está no comando e que vocês podem jogar de igual pra igual.

-Como?

-Bom, você vai ter que confiar em mim e mostrar o quanto é forte, por que as mulheres não podem se deixar abater, tem que se levantar e dar a volta por cima. Se o salto do seu sapato quebra, você não troca? Então, se o seu visual não ta agradando, você retoca. – Dorcas concluiu com um sorriso que fez Verônica tremer dos pés a cabeça.

-Eu não estou gostando disso...

-Não se preocupe, confie em mim. – Dorcas disse antes de sair do banheiro puxando Verônica.


	6. Garotos são como Obstáculos

Capítulo 5 – Garotos são como Obstáculos

Lílian encarava Dorcas e Verônica surpresa, a primeira segurava uma tesoura na mão e a segunda olhava desolada para as madeixas de cabelo acumuladas no chão.

O que vocês estão fazendo? – ela perguntou intrigada.

Dorcas resolveu que era a hora de eu mudar meu visual. – Verônica falou encarando em seguida o chão.

Deixe-me ver. – Lílian falou erguendo a cabeça de Verônica de modo a observá-la com atenção.

Havia um grande diferença, perceptível no primeiro olhar, os cabelos, antes longos, agora batiam dois dedos abaixo do ombro, e os cachos, antes escondidos pelas tranças, agora desenhavam-se, emoldurando o rosto bem delineado. Aquele pequeno detalhe, trouxe a Verônica um novo ar, um brilho no olhar que Lílian nunca tinha visto nela antes.

Uau! Isso ficou... perfeito. – ela murmurou por fim.

Dorcas deu um sorriso alegre, e disse:

Vamos dormir então. Amanhã vai ser o grande dia.

E depois de dizer isso, ela levantou-se e com um feitiço fez sumir os fios de cabelos pelo chão, indo para o banheiro em seguida. Verônica lançou um último olhar para Lílian antes de chegar na sua cama e fechar o dossel.

Era tarde da noite e ela sabia por que estava acordada naquela noite. Por diversas vezes ela não conseguia explicar o motivo das suas crises de insônia, mas daquela vez, ela sabia exatamente. Ansiedade.

Ela estava ansiosas sobre o novo visual, por que recusara-se a se olhar nos espelho, com medo de ver algo horrível, pior do que já era antes. E agora estava naquela situação, imaginando, criando uma imagem que talvez só existisse para si mesma.

Perguntava-se se aquilo seria o suficiente e embarcava numa porção de dúvidas. Suficiente para que? Para que ela se sentisse bem? Para que ela pudesse ter Sirius de volta em _seus _braços? Sim, por que apesar de tudo, ela não conseguia se desligar dele, daquela doce lembrança que era ter estado nos braços _dele_ por apenas algumas vezes.

Será que toda aquela fantasia, aquela fixação, a levaria á algum lugar? Ou será que ela se perderia sem achar um novo caminho por entre os demônios do amor?

Por que já não lhe bastava lutar contra o próprio sentimento de solidão, ela teria agora que lutar contra o amor? Contra aquilo que todos consideravam a plenitude da vida?

Por que ela não conseguia mais negar para si mesma, não conseguia mais esconder dela, que ela estava amando. Amando Sirius Black...

E ela se questionava sobre o que aconteceria se ela nunca pudesse tocar Sirius de novo. Poderia encontrar outra pessoa por quem seu ódio e seu amor se fundissem em tamanha intensidade que não deixassem seus pensamentos nem por um segundo?

Virou desajeitadamente na cama, numa vã tentativa de mudar seus pensamentos de rumo. Mas foi inútil, era inútil. E quando ela percebeu aquilo, ela soube, seria uma _longa_ noite.

Dorcas abriu o dossel da cama de Verônica após tê-la chamado várias vezes. Quando viu os lençóis desarrumados, a bagunça pela cama, ela soube que a noite da amiga, não havia sido boa.

Depois de levantar grande parte das cobertas, ela finalmente encontrou Verônica, encolhida a um canto, ainda adormecida. Com carinho e cuidado, ela tocou o ombro da outra, fazendo com que os olhos dela piscassem em sua direção algumas vezes. Viu-a então deslizar para fora das cobertas e espreguiçar-se como uma gata manhosa, para por fim, dizer, saudosa:

Bom dia, Dorcas! A Lily já foi tomar café?

Dia, Vê. Não esperava todo esse bom humor, me pareceu que a sua noite não foi muito agradável.

Oh, não foi não. Mas eu tenho certeza que o dia de hoje será. Então, onde a Lily está?

Ela foi pegar alguns assessórios pra você.

Assessórios? – Verônica perguntou num tom de surpresa.

Isso mesmo. Não se preocupe, você vai gostar. Agora, tire seu corpinho da cama e vai no banheiro lavar o rosto. – Dorcas ordenou em tom solene.

Sim senhora! – Verônica respondeu arrancando risos da amiga.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Verônica encarou o próprio uniforme sobre a cama. A saia parecia estar alguns dedos mais curta, o sapato tinha um pequeno salto e estava devidamente lustrado e em vez das tradicionais borrachinhas de cabelo para a trança, estava uma tiara preta.

Garotas, salto... eu não sei andar de...

Salto. – as duas completaram.

Não se preocupe, é só uma questão prática. – Lílian falou. – E nem é tão grande assim.

Se vista, Vê. Está quase na hora do café da manha. – Dorcas avisou.

Enquanto Verônica vestiu o uniforme e calçou os sapatos, Lílian e Dorcas cuidaram pela porta, todos os alunos deixando a sala comunal e sorriram: seria uma entrada triunfal no Salão Principal.

Quando a amiga estava devidamente trajada, Dorcas pediu que ela sentasse, e ajeitou os cachos, colocando por fim a tiara.

Agora você pode se olhar. – Dorcas falou alcançando o espelho para Verônica.

A mão de Verônica tremia enquanto ela erguia o espelho colocando-o por fim ao alcance de seus olhos. Balançou levemente o espelho diante da surpresa com o resultado que encontrou. Ela se lembraria para sempre daquela vez, a primeira vez em que ela sentiu-se realmente bonita. Os cabelos, mais curtos, haviam acabado com a imagem de garota inocente, os olhos, assumiram a tonalidade cor de mel, que ela só se lembrava de ter visto uma vez nos próprios olhos, quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, a expressão do rosto parecia mais definida, sem suas tentativas de tentar esconder-se.

Então, o que você achou? – Dorcas perguntou.

Quando Verônica olhou para ela, os olhos brilhando, ela soube a resposta. E sentiu-se recompensada quando a outra se jogou aos seus braços, abraçando-a.

Lílian observava tudo alegre, agora era a hora da reviravolta.

Prontas para o café, garotas? – ela perguntou sorrindo marota e piscando o olho, antes de virar-se em direção a porta.

Com certeza. – as outras duas concordaram, seguindo Lily pela porta.

Pouco antes da entrada do Salão, Verônica sentiu suas pernas começaram a tremer, um nervosismo apoderou-se do seu corpo e ela parou, nervosa, alguns centímetros antes da porta.

As amigas voltaram o olhar para ela, encorajando-a a seguir, e como se fazendo uma força sobre-humana, ela voltou a mexer as pernas, naqueles poucos centímetros que para ela pareceram quilômetros.

Quando finalmente entrou no salão, tudo pareceu estar em câmera lenta, enquanto ela caminhava, de cabeça erguida em direção a mesa da Grifinória, com Dorcas e Lily atrás de si, ela podia ver as cabeças se virando em sua direção, os olhares analisando-a, os burburinhos começando. Sorriu, ainda que forçadamente, quando passou por Britney e Alice, e observou, um tanto feliz, a estranha forma que o rosto das duas tomou, incredulidade. Quando finalmente chegou ao único lugar vazio, conseqüência ou não, bem próximo de onde os Marotos estavam, tudo pareceu ficar acelerado, a começar pelo ritmo do seu coração. A simples sensação da presença de Sirius próximo a ela, a invadia de temores, talvez infundados. E quando, chegou ao lugar vazio, sentando-se, ao lado de um garoto que ela desconhecia, finalmente o tempo se organizou, envolvendo-a numa estranha sensação de desconhecimento acerca do por que do tempo precisar se organizar. Não seria mais fácil se as coisas simplesmente acontecessem naturalmente?

Foi tirada do devaneio quando o garoto ao seu lado lhe deu um sorriso, estendendo o prato de torradas na sua direção.

Bom dia, Verônica. – o garoto cumprimentou-a, ainda esperando que ela se servisse das torradas.

Bom-bom, Bom dia! – ela conseguiu balbuciar após certo esforço, pois estava com os olhos fixos em Sirius, esperando alguma reação da parte dele.

Depois de se servir de algumas torradas, ela virou o rosto discretamente para Dorcas e Lílian ao seu lado, que escondiam risadinhas entre as mãos.

Tudo bem? – o garoto perguntou, ao perceber o estado de aparente confusão em que Verônica se encontrava.

Tudo sim. Me desculpe a pergunta, mas quem é você? Eu realmente não consigo me lembrar.

Nem se desculpe, eu sou Fábio, Fábio Prewett, nós fazíamos tarefa de poções juntos no primeiro ano, lembra?

Verônica forçou a memória tentando lembrar-se do garoto, seu par em poções no primeiro ano era um garoto gordinho, moreno e com olhos castanhos, com quem ela nunca mais falara depois que os separaram, ela pode se lembrar do nome dele, Fábio.

Lembro sim, mas é que você está tão ...

Diferente? – ele perguntou. – É estou sim. Crescer um pouco ajudou, e controlar a alimentação me fez emagrecer. Mas você também mudou, namora Sirius Black, mudou de visual.

Oh, não! – ela se apressou em dizer. – Eu NAMOREI Sirius Black. Agora eu estou muito bem sozinha. – ela completou escondendo os verdadeiros sentimentos.

Mas quando ao novo visual, está muito bom.

Obrigada. – ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso e voltando-se novamente para Lílian e Dorcas que agora não conseguiam mais esconder os risos, que ecoavam pelo Salão Principal.

O que houve com elas? – Fábio perguntou chamando novamente a atenção de Verônica para ele.

Não sei. Às vezes elas tem esses ataques, a melhor coisa é ignorar. Será que você podia me alcançar um pão de queijo?

Fábio alcançou para Verônica e os dois continuaram conversando até o fim do café.

Sirius foi cutucado por Tiago durante o café, e ia murmurar alguma coisa extremamente irritante, se o motivo do cutucão não fosse importante. Quando ergueu a cabeça, olhando para onde Tiago apontava, e viu Verônica, ele soube que perdeu o fôlego.

Aquela mudança em Verônica, por que aquilo não aconteceu quando eles estavam juntos? Se tivesse mudado para ele, com certeza as coisas teriam sido muito mais fáceis.

Por que ele queria as coisas mais fáceis? Pouco lhe importava se Verônica fosse feia ou bonita, ela era apenas uma _aposta_. E nada mais.

Pedro, você pode me dizer o que houve com a sua irmã? – a voz de Tiago o despertou dos pensamentos.

Acho que ela está caidinha pelo Sirius e por isso resolveu ficar mais parecidas com um ser humano. – ele falou arrancando risos de Tiago, enquanto Remo fechava a cara e Sirius encarava um ponto qualquer no teto do salão.

Sirius observou com um crescente sentimento, que ele não pode identificar qual foi, a conversa de Verônica com o garoto ao seu lado e os olhares, nada inocentes, que ele lançava para ela. Chegou ao ápice da sua irritação, quando Dorcas e Lílian explodiram em risos, confirmando o que ele pensava estar acontecendo, o _maldito rapaz_, e foi assim que seu pensamento o definiu, estava dando em cima de Verônica. E ela parecia estar gostando.

Irritado, engoliu o ultimo pedaço de torrada e se levantou da mesa, deixando o salão e sendo seguido pelo resto dos Marotos em seguida.

Quando Verônica acabou seu café, Fábio se levantou junto com ela, e pediu:

Posso te acompanhar até a sala? Quer dizer, nós temos aula junto.

Claro que pode. Vamos indo? – ela perguntou apanhando a mochila e deixando Dorcas e Lílian pra trás.

Os dois caminhavam pelos corredores em direção a aula de História da Magia, com Verônica fazendo um esforço para manter-se em equilíbrio com aquele salto. A pesada mochila nas costas, junto com os livros que ela carregava na mão serviam apenas para dificultar que ela que conseguisse manter o equilíbrio.

Quando chegaram bem próximos a sala, ela viu que Sirius a encarava com um olhar que ela consideraria, no mínimo, assustador. E foi naquele momento que ela perdeu o equilíbrio, derrubando os livros que carregava na mão no chão e só não chegando a ele, por que Fábio a segurou pela cintura.

Ela deu um sorriso forçado, enquanto se soltava do corpo dele, devagar, quase como se aquilo fosse uma dança onde ela não podia errar um passo. Quando finalmente ela conseguiu ficar em pé, ela olhou para os livros no chão e quando foi se abaixar, Fábio pareceu ter a mesma idéia que ela e os dois se abaixaram juntos, batendo as cabeças.

Os risos verdadeiros de Verônica encheram o ar, chamando a atenção dos alunos que chegavam, e de Fábio, que com o queixo caído, observou a expressão séria se diluir num rosto alegre e animado.

Você fica linda desse jeito, devia sorrir mais. – ele falou, conseguindo por fim apanhar os livros dela e alcançá-los a ela.

Verônica corou com o comentário dele e desviou o olhar quando ele entregou-lhe os livros, viu que Lílian e Dorcas atrás de si, sorriam uma para a outra com certa malicia, em seguida, observou Remo, que tinha uma expressão de surpresa no rosto, enquanto se dirigia a Dorcas.

E por fim, não pode deixar de olhar Sirius, ele parecia irritado, o rosto contraído numa expressão que ela não pode desvendar, a mão apertada, como se preparasse o pulso para bater na primeira pessoa que aparecesse em sua frente. De certo modo, ele parecia _enciumado_. Com ciúmes, _dela_? Aquilo era por demais inesperado...

Quando o professor Binns finalmente abriu a porta permitindo a passagem dos alunos, Verônica desligou-se dos próprios pensamentos e rumou para mais uma aula entediante e cansativa.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Sirius e Tiago conversavam na sala comunal.

Você estava com ciúmes, sim. E não venha me enganar, eu já te conheço a tempo suficiente para não cair nos seus truques. – Tiago disse.

Eu não estava com ciúmes, eu só não gostei de vê-la com Prewett, isso pode prejudicar que eu ganhe a aposta.

Você tem certeza que essa aposta vale a pena? A cada dia eu me convenço que não é isso que você quer fazer. Eu estou disposto a abrir mão dela se você concordar.

Nem pense nisso, Pontas. Sirius Black nunca se rende. Eu vou ganhar essa aposta e você vai declarar seu amor à ruivinha de cuecas na sala comunal.

Bom, eu não posso te forçar a nada Sirius, mas você está brincando com fogo, eu nunca te vi desse jeito com nenhuma garota.

Desse jeito como? Eu sou o mesmo Sirius com todas elas.

Desse jeito enciumado, abobado, de certa forma, _apaixonado_, e não venha dizer que é mentira, eu estava assim quando descobri que gostava de Lílian.

Chega Tiago! – Sirius disse perdendo o controle. – Eu não sinto nada por Verônica, ela é apenas um brinquedo, uma distração, _uma aposta ganha_! Pode ter certeza que ela vai estar em meus braços no Natal.

Tiago não disse mais nada. Ele sabia que ambos, Sirius e Verônica, sofreriam bem mais quando descobrissem seus sentimentos um pelo outro. Seria tudo mais fácil sem aquela aposta idiota, e sem a cabeça dura do melhor amigo.

Nos dias que se seguiram a sua retomada de conversas com Fábio Prewett, Verônica passou a se sentir diferente. O garoto mostrara ser uma boa companhia, uma pessoa com quem ela sentava, conversa, divertia-se.

Sirius parecia estar constantemente irritado, e nem Tiago estava muito perto dele nos últimos dias, vindo sentar perto de Lílian, em frustradas tentativas de chamá-la para algum encontro.

Ela observava, por entre as estantes de livros, Lílian dando mais um de seus tradicionais foras no rapaz. Estava fazendo um trabalho de adivinhação, acompanhada de Lily e Fábio.

Sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção, desceu o degrau da escada onde estava, tentando alcançar um livro na prateleira mais alta da estante.

Verônica, que tal se nós fossemos fazer um piquenique perto do lago agora? – Fábio perguntou.

Mas e o trabalho?

Vamos, esqueça o trabalho. A gente inventa alguma coisa depois. Ficar perto da Lílian quando o Potter esta atucanando ela não é muito interessante não.

Certo. Esse trabalho já te me chateando. Mas onde nós vamos conseguir comida?

Pode deixar isso comigo. – ele falou misterioso. – Só pegue um cobertor na sala comunal e me espere perto do lago.

Verônica deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu da biblioteca. Por entre as estantes um garoto derrubava alguns livros no chão e saia de lá irritado.

Quando estendeu o cobertor de lã debaixo da árvore, Verônica sentou-se sobre ele, observando o lago, que já nos primeiros dias de dezembro, começava a formar seus blocos de gelo, preparando-se para congelar durante os meses de frio.

Ela se sentia levemente aquecida pelo casaco de lã e o cachecol no pescoço, mas parecia faltar alguma coisa, calor humano. Uma pessoa abraçando-a, aquecendo-a.

Quando Fábio sentou ao seu lado, ela encarou, estupefata a quantidade de comida que ele havia trazido. Havia biscoitos, bolos, jarras de sucos e chocolate.

Surpreendeu-se quando ele esticou o braço na direção de seu rosto, tocando-o com carinho, e quase atendendo aos desejos do seu pensamento anterior. Permitiu que ele continuasse tocando, deixando aquela sensação prorrogar-se, como se não houvesse tempo para tudo acabar.

Foi sem medos que ela permitiu que ele se aproximasse dela, trazendo o corpo dele de encontro ao dela, e por fim colando seus lábios, possibilitando iniciar-se um beijo. Foi um beijo calmo, tranqüilo, sensível. Diferente dos beijos de Sirius, vorazes, possessivos, dominadores. Mas foi bom.

Carinhosa, Verônica enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços, deixando-o perto, perto, mais perto. Aquilo era o que ela queria, o que ela precisava naquele momento.

Sirius subiu na árvore sem que Verônica percebesse, e quando viu o maldito Prewett começar a beijá-la, sentiu invadido por um sentimento que ele não soube explicar o que era, mas sua vontade era de descer daquela árvore, e bater no garoto até que ele soltasse Verônica, a _sua Verônica_. _Somente ele_ podia beijá-la, pelo menos até a aposta acabar_. Somente ele_.

Preparou-se para lançar água da varinha e acabar com aquela cena, quando algo fez com que sua varinha saísse de sua mão e fosse parar na mão de outra pessoa. Ele olhou para baixo, vendo Remo e Dorcas parados, a garota parecia prestes a cair na gargalhada e Remo, segurando sua varinha, estava com cara de poucos amigos.

Desceu silenciosamente da árvore, enquanto Verônica persistia beijando o rapaz e quando ficou frente a frente com Remo, ouviu a voz do outro, séria como nunca antes:

Você não vai mais deixá-la triste, pegue sua varinha e volte pra dentro da castelo, se eu pegá-lo novamente tentando atrapalhar o encontro dos dois, eu vou lhe dar um detenção. Sem pena e sem arrependimentos.

Sirius ia responder alguma coisa, mas a expressão fechada do outro, o indicou o momento de calar-se. Irritado, arrancou com força a varinha dos dedos do amigo, e saiu, caminhando em passos largos e pesados na direção do castelo. Aquilo não ia ficar daquele jeito. Nenhuma mulher brincaria com ele, nenhuma mulher o trocaria, Verônica não seria a primeira.

N/A: Esse capítulo foi rápido e muito bom de escrever. Obrigada a todos que estão comentando e me deixando cada vez mais feliz com suas reviews. Eu escrevi esse capítulo todo ao som de "Somewhere Only We Know", da banda Keane. É uma música linda e eu recomendo.

Respondendo as reviews:

Ari: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. Espero que goste mais desse. Beijos e te amo muito, prima.

Fran: Não é pra tanto Fran. E o nome da "outra coisa" é Além da Magia. Que bom que você gostou. Kissus.

Bi: De nada pelo review. Sua fic mereceu. A Verônica agora vai ser outra. Também te amo. Beijos.

Dynha Black: Verônica vai dar a volta muito por cima agora. Eu também to feliz em ter voltado a escrever. Beijinhos pra ti.

Lily Dragon: Acabou a maldição das reviews por MSN! Viva! Que bom que eu me superei, espero continuar me superando. Obrigada por todo o apoio. Beijos.

Thais: Brigada por todos os elogios, vindos de você eu fico muito feliz. Obrigada por me fazer descobrir o que eu posso fazer com as minhas histórias. Beijos.

Naty: To atualizando a fic hoje. Rápido. Obrigado pelos seus comentários. Beijos.

Lu: Obrigada pela força com os capítulos, com a vida amorosa, com os assuntos de família, obrigado por ter se tornado uma amiga e por estar aqui, me elogiando nessa fic. Te adoro. Beijos.


	7. Aposta ganha ou perdida?

Capítulo 6 – Aposta Ganha ou Perdida?

Um dia antes da véspera de Natal. Visita a Hogsmeade.

Verônica estava parada na sala comunal esperando por Fábio. Era estranha a sensação de estar com outro homem que não fosse Sirius. Pelo pouco tempo em que eles haviam estado juntos, ela sentiu que somente ele a faria sentir completa.

-Bom dia. – Fábio disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Oi. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Tá tudo bem? – ele perguntou encarando os olhos dela.

-Tá sim. Eu estou congelando, é isso. – ela explicou, abraçando-se com os próprios braços.

-Mas isso eu posso resolver. – ele disse passando o braço em torno dela e guiando-a para a saída da sala comunal.

-/-/-/-/-

Sirius se encontrava irritado enquanto caminhava por Hogsmeade com os amigos. Um dia. Um dia para o fim da maldita aposta. E ele não havia conseguido nada desde que Fábio Prewett entrara na disputa.

Tiago continuava querendo acabar com a aposta, mas ele não queria aceitar, sabia que Verônica ainda estava na dele, sabia que ela cederia, afinal, todas haviam acabado cedendo. Nenhuma mulher havia conseguido resistir ao seu charme natural e Verônica era uma mulher. Mas toda essa teoria estava indo por água abaixo, por causa dela, por causa da aposta.

Verônica não saia de seus pensamentos, ele se imaginava beijando-a, tendo-a em seus braços, abraçando-a, tornando-a parte dele. Sabia que aquilo era um reflexo de sua obsessão pela aposta, mas estranhamente, a cada dia ele se imaginava com medos chances de ganhar aquela aposta e com mais possibilidades de manter Verônica consigo caso a tivesse novamente. Tivesse não, ele teria. Sim, teria.

E ainda haviam outras coisas que o perturbavam, o relacionamento afetado com Remo, com quem ele conseguia conversar sobre assuntos sérios e a felicidade explícita de Pedro por achar que tudo ia dar errado para Verônica o estava deixando enojado.

-Qual é a programação para hoje? – Tiago questionou.

-Zonko's, Dedosmel e Três Vassouras? – Pedro sugeriu.

-Acho que sim. O de sempre. – Remo respondeu apagado.

-Então vamos nos divertir! – Tiago falou tentando não transparecer sua falta de expectativa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lílian e Dorcas estavam num dilema. Não sabiam o que comprar de presente para Verônica. Haviam entrado na Trapobelo Moda Mágica e na Dedosmel mas nada tinha a cara da amiga.

Numa última tentativa, Lílian resolveu ir na Livraria Escondida de Hogsmeade. Dorcas resmungou algo como "Livros não são um bom presente para ela.", mas se deixou levar pela falta de alguma idéia melhor.

O aspecto antigo da livraria, empoeirado, não parecia muito agradável. Mas conhecendo o lugar como a palma de sua mão, Lílian guiou a amiga por entre as estantes, chegando exatamente aonde queria.

Dorcas sorriu ao ver a seção de papelaria da livraria, expostos, dedicadamente organizados, estavam cadernos, diários, álbuns de fotografia e agendas.

-Ótima idéia, Lily! O que vamos levar?

-Diários não fazem muita a cara dela, ela já esconde coisas demais sem precisar de um e pra que uma agenda? Eu não gosto de agendas. E como eu nunca vi Verônica com fotos, talvez um álbum fosse uma boa idéia para incentivá-la a tê-las.

-Pode ser. Podemos colocar aquelas fotos que tiramos no inicio do mês.

-Então vai ser o álbum mesmo?

-claro. Vamos pagar? – Dorcas disse sorrindo para Lílian.

-já que temos que fazer isso. – a outra retrucou com uma careta, que se dissipou ao ver a cara de incredulidade de Dorcas, transformando-se numa gostosa gargalhada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Verônica permitiu a Fábio passar o braço em torno de sua cintura, levando seu corpo mais próximo ao dele, o frio estava consumindo seus ossos, apesar de todas as roupas sobre sua pele e a proximidade entre os corpos permitia que ela se sentisse mais aquecida.

Enquanto ele guiava os corpos pelas ruas apinhadas de alunos, a mente de Verônica voltava para Sirius, como sempre. Mesmo estando bem com Fábio, tendo nele um companheiro carinhoso e em vários aspectos muito melhor que Sirius, o amor que ela sentia por ele era bem mais como um amor ao próximo do que o sentimento carnal que ela sentia por Sirius, era ele que estava em seus pensamentos, que voltava para lá, que a fazia sentir falta de seu jeito sedutor, possessivo e contagiante.

Quando finalmente entraram no Três Vassouras, trocaram um rápido olhar com Lílian e Dorcas em uma das mesas, envoltas em sacolas e pacotes, e procuraram uma para dois, encontrando uma num dos cantos isolados do pub.

Assim que sentaram, a garçonete veio logo anotar seus pedidos.

-Para mim é uma cerveja amanteigada. – Fábio solicitou. – E você, Vê, o que quer?

-Chocolate quente. Esse frio está de rachar hoje.

-Então é uma cerveja amanteigada e um chocolate quente? – a garçonete confirmou.

-Fábio assentiu com a cabeça e quando a garçonete deixou a mesa, colocou a mão sobre a de Verônica, carinhosamente.

Em seguida os pedidos chegaram e eles se perderem em conversas amenas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Os Marotos entraram no Três Vassouras procurando por uma mesa com os olhos, o lugar parecia completamente lotado, exceto por uma pequena mesa num canto afastado, próximo de onde Fábio e Verônica estavam. Remo percebeu o fato e tratou de desconversar sobre algum lugar vazio:

-Acho que não vamos conseguir lugares hoje, pelo menos não agora. Que tal voltarmos depois: - ele sugeriu.

Tiago e Sirius trocaram um rápido olhar, avaliando a situação e foi nesse momento que Pedro avistou a mesa.

-Eu acabo de ver uma mesa. – ela avisou.

-Viu? – Sirius perguntou animado. – Estou louco por uma cerveja amanteigada hoje. Cadê a mesa?

-Lá. – Pedro apontou para o lugar. – Bem próximo de Verônica.

-Droga. – Tiago murmurou para Remo, que apenas concordou com a cabeça. Em seguida, Tiago beliscou o braço de Pedro, numa tentativa de mostrar sua indignação.

Sirius guiou seu olhar para a mesa indicada por Pedro. Verônica estava lá, acompanhada pelo fiel Prewett, que segurava a mão dela, e sorria. Ela parecia sorrir também, mas faltava algo nela. Faltava o brilho no olhar que nunca estivera lá antes dele e que havia se perdido no depois dele.

Ele sabia que ela não gostava de Fábio como gostara dele e aquele pensamento o acalmou de certa forma. O fez ressurgir, sentir-se pronto para batalhar por ela, por tê-la em seus braços novamente, por que sim, aquele era o lugar onde ela ficava em suas melhores condições, onde os olhos dela brilhavam em sua maior intensidade. Era ele o homem que a fazia mais feliz e não Fábio Prewett.

A sensação de certa forma lhe conferiu "poder", trouxe um sentimento muito mais simpático, ele havia sido importante pra ela, muito mais importante do que para outras garotas, ele a havia marcado, do jeito que nunca marcara ninguém antes. Além do que um simples troféu, e aquilo o fez sentir-se diferente.

-Sirius? – a voz de Pedro o chamou de volta para o momento.

-Ah? Vamos sentar? – ela murmurou.

-Você não se importa se sentar lá? –Tiago questionou numa tentativa de fazê-lo pensar melhor que não deu certo.

-Claro que não, Pontas! Mulher alguma afeta Sirius Black, eu sou o terror, não elas! – ele falou rindo e indo para a mesa, seguido por Pedro em polvorosa e Tiago e Remo apreensivos.

Quando viu os Marotos se aproximando, Verônica sentiu-se apavorada. Aquilo foi quase como uma afronta da parte de Sirius, sentar-se bem na mesa ao lado da dela, vendo que ela estava acompanhada. Retirou a mão da de Fábio instintivamente e começou a movê-la nervosamente no cabelo, enrolando e desenrolando os cachos num movimento continuo.

-O que houve, Vê – o garoto a sua frente indagou percebendo o nervosismo dela.

-Vamos embora? Eu não estou me sentindo bem aqui.

-Por que? – ele perguntou enquanto ela se levantava deixando o dinheiro da conta sobre a mesa.

-Por que... bom... eu quero ir. Eu explico depois. – ela disse olhando nervosamente pelo canto do olho os Marotos vindo em sua direção.

Fábio seguiu o olhar pra onde ela espiava e deu um suspiro profundo antes de dizer:

-Verônica, nós não precisamos ir embora só por que Sirius Black está chegando. Você mesma afirma que ele já não representa mais nada.

E ela havia mentindo no momento em que dissera aquilo. Ela tinha medo de ficar perto dele, medo das suas próprias reações à presença dele próxima de si. Medo de perder o controle por que era isso que sempre ocorria quando a proximidade era tão aterradora que tudo o que ela queria era se agarrar a ele e beijá-lo, sentir todas aquelas sensações envolventes e provocantes que só ele proporcionava e que a levavam a perder cabeça, sem medo de nada.

-Eu sei, Fábio. – ela mentiu de novo. – Mas eu prefiro ir embora.

-Já que você faz tanta questão. Mas se você quiser eu posso te defender.

-Eu sei que você pode. – mas era mentira de novo, Fábio nunca a defenderia de Sirius, por que ela não queria ser defendida.

Fábio foi indo em sua frente, abrindo caminho entre as mesas e ela seguiu-o. Os marotos vinham na direção deles, também caminhando entre os alunos. Quando Fábio e Sirius passaram lado a lado e seus olhares se cruzaram, pode-se perceber a animosidade entre os dois. Verônica passou em seguida, seu corpo encontrando o de Sirius por um breve segundo que para ela pareceu uma eternidade. Ela sentiu as pernas balançarem, o coração acelerar, a respiração tornar-se dificulta, apenas por um mísero contato que ela faria tudo para ser prolongado.

Sirius sentiu algo diferente no momento em que o corpo de Verônica tocou o seu. A vontade de prolongar aquele instante foi mais forte do que o próprio controle de sua mente para não pensar nela e sem imaginar as conseqüências, segurou o pulso dela e trouxe o corpo dela de encontro ao dele, podendo olhar a fundo seus olhos e encontrar aquele brilho perdido, que lhe dizia exatamente que ela queria mais.

Verônica não teve tempo de assimilar a situação, quando sentiu a mão entorno de seu pulso e soube exatamente a quem ela pertencia não fez esforço algum para se soltar, deixou que ele a puxasse, aproximando os corpos. Foi então que ela perdeu o controle e quis mais, mais do que a simples aproximação e viu seu desejo realizado no momento em que ele tomou posse de seus lábios, sôfrego e vigoroso, acendendo memórias, trazendo a tona sensações, desejos ocultos, pensamentos.

O beijo era provocante e tinha o sabor que ela queria sentir a tempos. E trouxe a certeza de que tudo seria diferente depois daquilo. E o beijo acabou, finalizado por ele, mas quase com uma necessidade de haver mais, deixando ambos sem palavras, apenas encarando-se mutuamente.

Quando finalmente conseguiu quebrar o contato visual, Verônica correu os olhos procurando por Fábio instintivamente e quando viu a expressão no rosto dele, soube que o havia magoado e viu-se inundada por uma culpa gigante. Os olhos dele, fixos a cena que tinha acabado de presenciar já não lhe transmitiam nada e, lançando um último olhar aos Marotos, ela correu atrás dele que batera com a violência a porta do Três Vassouras.

-Fábio! – ela gritou correndo atrás dele que se dirigia a escola.

Ele sequer se virou e ela juntou todas as suas forças para correr atrás dele, conseguindo alcançá-lo somente nos portões da escola.

-Fábio. – ela chamou a atenção dele segurando-o pelo pulso. – Será que você pode me ouvir.

Ok, essa foi uma pergunta idiota, ela pensou segundos depois, esperando por uma resposta dele.

-Ouvir o que? Eu já vi o suficiente. E aquela imagem vale mais que mil palavras, mais do que a sua palavra.

-Aquilo foi um erro. Ele me puxou...

-E você correspondeu com uma paixão que eu nunca vi nos beijos que você me dá.

-Mas eu não sinto nada por ele, nada. Eu não queria ter correspondido ao beijo. – ela sabia que estava mentindo de novo. Como sempre andava fazendo quando o assunto era Sirius Black. Ela sempre mentia, estava se tornando uma mentirosa de primeira classe.

-Não minta mais. Você não precisa mais mentir. Somente agora que eu percebi que estávamos vivendo uma farsa. Eu esperava algo que você nunca vai poder me dar.

-Mas eu nunca prometi nada. Eu estava apenas levando as coisas.

-Eu sei. Eu também estava levando as coisas, esperando que você fosse gostar de mim como eu gosto de você. Esperando que você pudesse me oferecer o que eu queria, o seu amor.

-Fábio, eu não ofereci nada.

-MAS EU OFERECI TUDO!

-E eu adoraria poder recompensá-lo agora por isso.

-Não, você não adoraria. Vamos parar com as falsidades. Você e Black são um daqueles casais.

-Que casais?

-Aqueles que mesmo separados ainda mantém interesse um pelo outro. Onde quanto mais tentativas para se esquecer, só acabam se querendo mais. É assim que vocês são.

-Isso não é verdade. Eu posso até sentir algo por ele, mas ele não sente nada por mim.

-Então você precisa abrir os olhos, por que ele está cheio de ciúmes e acho que só você não está vendo isso.

-Por que ele estaria com ciúmes? Eu não sou nada.

-Pare com a ladainha, Verônica! Você é uma garota linda, com sérios problemas de auto estima que precisa cair na real! Não é só por que você era invisível antes que seja agora. E toda a projeção que você conseguiu é um esforço seu e não apenas por ter sido a namorada de Sirius Black. Você tem brilho próprio. Saia dessa rotina de compaixão e auto piedade e mostre o seu verdadeiro eu.

-Fábio, me desculpe por tudo. Eu não posso dizer nada além disso.

-Então não diga, faça. Traga Sirius Black de volta pra você. É isso que você precisa.

E Fábio deixou sozinha, indo em direção a entrada da escola e a deixando introspectiva no meio do pátio.

-------

Verônica não soube como conseguiu entrar no quarto, as palavras de Fábio a perseguiram, martelando em sua cabeça, deixando-a nervosa. Aproveitando o silêncio proporcionado pelo fato de todos estarem em Hogsmeade, ela se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho e tentar relaxar um pouco.

-------

Sirius estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos desde que Verônica saíra, nem a presença da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e dos petiscos a sua frente a tirava dos seus pensamentos.

Aquele beijo acendera algo nele, a vontade de beijá-la de novo e algo mais. A felicidade por saber que dificilmente ela ficaria com o garoto Prewett de novo. O caminho agora estava limpo pra ele. Limpo para a aposta. Para vencê-la, por que era esse, e só esse, seu objetivo em relação à Verônica.

No instante seguinte ele teve um idéia, levantou-se da mesa, deixando alguns nuques para pagar pelo lanche e saiu do pub, deixando os amigos encarando o vazio surpresos.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para a escola Sirius pensava no dia seguinte, sério o grande dia, o seu dia. O dia da vitória.

-----

Quando chegaram ao quarto, no início da noite, Lílian e Dorcas procuraram por Verônica mas não a encontraram.

Ficaram imaginado onde ela poderia estar já que havia voltado para a escola mais cedo e pela cara de Fábio, sentado num canto da Sala Comunal, elas haviam concluído que as coisas não estavam mais certas entre os dois. E com razão, depois daquele beijo no Três Vassouras, ambas tiveram certeza que Sirius Black ainda fazia parte de Verônica.

A porta se abriu revelando a silhueta de Verônica, vestidas nas roupas antigas, largas e escuras.

-O que houve? – Dorcas perguntou encarando a amiga.

-Nada. Eu só estou cansada. – ela disse.

-Vê, o que aconteceu no Três Vassouras ... – Lílian começou.

-Desculpe, eu não quero falar sobre aquilo. Eu só preciso de tempo. Me deixem pensar, me dêem um espaço, pelo menos agora.

-Tudo bem. Mas não deixe Sirius Black te afetar de novo.

-Lily, isso é impossível! Por que ela já está me afetando. Por que nunca parou de afetar. Por que ele é tudo o que eu quero. E eu quero agora! – ela retrucou começando a perder a calma. – Agora, por favor, me deixem dormir. – ela disse indo para a cama e fechando o dossel.

Lílian olhou para Dorcas, mas a outra parecia perdida nos próprios pensamentos e por esse motivo ela resolveu manter-se calada.

Dorcas pensava em algo que poderia ser impossível, mas agora parecia não ser tão mais impossível. Se Verônica estava apaixonada por Sirius Black, e ele estava agindo de forma estranha com ela, não poderia ele também ter se apaixonado?

Primeiro a estranha atitude durante o primeiro encontro de Verônica e Fábio, depois a cena no Três Vassouras e também o fato dele não ter se envolvido com nenhuma outra garota desde Verônica. Seria possível que ela o tivesse conquistado e sequer percebido?

Dorcas não conseguia acreditar nas próprias conclusões, mas tudo parecia ter se elucidado com aquele pensamento. Ela tinha que ter certeza.

------

Quando acordou na manha seguinte, Verônica levantou-se quieta. Uma crise de insônia havia lhe permitido dormir apenas algumas horas na noite anterior e o rosto se apresentava cheio de olheiras, caracterizando a noite mal dormida.

Lavou o rosto, penteou os cabelos, prendendo-os num rabo frouxo e vestiu uma roupa quente. Desceu as escadas para tomar café da manhã até por que sabia que não haveria ninguém lá naquele horário.

Alguns minutos depois, sentada na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, ela bebia uma xícara de café e comia uma torrada. Havia um livro aberto a sua frente, uma edição trouxa que ela pegara com Lílian de A Megera Domada. Era mais uma de suas tentativas de concentrar-se em outra coisa que não fosse Sirius Black.

Perdeu-se na leitura até a professora McGonagall parar ao seu lado.

-Srta. Pettigrew, tudo bem? Acordou cedo hoje.

-Tudo bem sim. Apenas mais uma noite de insônia. A senhora sabe se o ministério vai liberar a poção?

-Ainda não sei, Srta. Mas Dumbledore vai influir pessoalmente a favor da liberação.

-Obrigado, professora. Me alegra saber disso.

A professor sorriu e seguiu seu caminho para a mesa dos professores. Verônica finalizou o café, fechou o livro e levantou-se, queria se esconder do tumulto da sala comunal naquele dia.

Ninguém viu Verônica pelo resto do dia. Na verdade, ninguém nunca saberia onde ela estivera naquele dia. E de certa forma, a falta da presença dela, preocupou Sirius, Remo, Dorcas e Lílian.

Sirius se preocupou por que precisava encontrá-la até a noite para cumprir os requisitos da aposta. Se ele perdesse a aposta não poderia beijar ninguém por um mês, nem mesmo Verônica. E foi estranho pra ele ver seu pensamento se desviar para ela. Aquilo estava se tornando muito freqüente. Ele acabava sempre pensando nela. Enquanto estava sentado na sala Comunal, alheio aos amigos, ele pensava num jeito de encontrá-la.

Remo também se encontrava preocupado com Verônica. Procurou em todos os lugares que ela sempre visitava, mas não a encontrou em nenhum. E aquilo só fez com que sua preocupação aumentasse. Temia que ela tivesse extrapolado seus limites ou então tivesse tentado fugir ou algo desse estilo. Mas temia do mesmo jeito.

Dorcas e Lílian se preocupavam por que achavam que Verônica poderia estar com Sirius. E depois da conversa da noite anterior, elas tinham medo do que a amiga poderia fazer estando junto com Sirius.

------

Verônica estava sozinha na sala da Professora McGonagall onde estivera durente todo o dia, ajudando a arrumar algumas coisas. Nesse exato momento, a professora saíra para o jantar, mas ela não se importara de continuar.

Quando ela finalizou tudo, apanhou o bilhete que se concedia passe livre por aquela noite e deixou a sala.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, pensava nas razões que lhe haviam levado a passar o dia escondida dos amigos. Ela sabia que estava fugindo. Queria escapar das perguntas, dos questionamentos sem fim, do controle. Ela precisava de um tempo só pra ela.

Chegou finalmente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e disse a senha, entrando em seguida. Surpreendeu-se quando viu Sirius deitado em um dos sofás, meio dormindo, meio acordado.

Queria passar despercebida e começou a se mover, esgueirando-se como uma gata na calada da noite, silenciosamente, na direção da escada. Foi surpreendida, porém, quando ele, mais acordado do que ela supostamente imaginara, ergueu-se do sofá, parando em sua frente e impedindo-lhe a passagem.

Ela recuou dois passos para trás, os olhos fixos em qualquer movimentação perigosa que ele pudesse executar, suspirou calmamente, antes de pedir:

-Por favor, me deixe passar.

-Eu não posso. Não sem que antes você me diga onde esteve até agora. Eu estava preocupado. – e não era mentira, ele realmente havia ficado preocupado e a aposta não fora a principal causa daquela preocupação, fato que fez com que ele buscasse uma resposta para aquela situação incomum.

O coração dela balançou diante da resposta dele, na verdade estava balançado desde o beijo no dia anterior.

-Não importa pra você. – ela disse.

-Importa. Por que eu me importo com você. – e não era mentira, naquele momento ele se importava mais com ela do que com qualquer outra coisa.

-Não minta pra mim. Eu já sofri demais com as suas mentiras. – ela falou rude.

Ela havia sofrido e ele sabia. E não sentiu prazer nenhum em saber daquilo.

-Eu não queria que você sofresse. – ele disse, mais verdadeiro do que jamais fora com ela. – Acredite em mim. – ele complementou tocando o rosto dela e fazendo com que ela o sentisse queimar.

E ela acreditou, e sem pensar em mais nada, declarou:

-Eu não consigo te esquecer, simplesmente não consigo, a sua marca está em mim, marcado a fogo na pele que queima quando você me toca, marcada a fundo nas profundezas do meu coração, marcada pra sempre, nos meus lábios que esperam calorosamente pelos seus. Marcada pra que eu nunca consiga te esquecer...

E sem pensar em nada, sem pensar no depois, ele tomou-a nos braços, enlaçando-a e buscando o beijo dela com fervor.

Ela também não pensou em mais nada. Entregou-se ao beijo sem resistências, por que era aquilo que ela queria.

Já não lhe importava mais nada, as coisas ruins que ele havia feito, nada daquilo estava tendo importância, ela estava perdendo o controle. Só lhe importava o momento, só lhe importava o agora.

Para ele também já não importava o amanhã, nem a aposta, nem o que os outros iriam pensar. Ainda beijando-a, ele sentou-se no sofá e a trouxe com ele.

-------

Quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram a sala comunal, o casal que havia dormido, lado a lado, num dos sofás mais isolados, abriu seus olhos naquela manhã de Natal.

Quando os olhares se encontraram, ainda com a sintonia dos beijos e caricias da noite anterior, ambos não puderam negar a formação de um sorriso em suas faces. Espreguiçando-se devagar e sensualmente, Verônica seduziu-o silenciosamente, até com aqueles pequenos movimentos.

Sem esperar por autorização, ele não pediu licença e aproximou-a dele, selando seus lábios num beijo.

Nem a surpresa com a atitude dele, impediram Verônica de contribuir com o beijo. Ela adorou a sensação que teve quando o viu tomar a iniciativa. E isso bastou para que ela se dedicasse completamente ao momento.

Quando, terminado o beijo, um deles finalmente tentou tomar a palavra, nada aconteceu e ela perdeu-se no silêncio que ainda os mantia deliciados com os acontecimentos da noite anterior. O silêncio era o que eles precisavam agora, a mágica estava nele.

E perdida nas profundezas da mente de Sirius, sem a mínima vontade de ser achada, estava a lembrança da aposta.

------

Quando acordaram, os Marotos se surpreenderam por não encontrar Sirius no quarto, a pilha de presentes nas suas camas ficaria para depois, vestiram-se rapidamente e saíram para procurar o amigo.

Os olhares dos três continham mais que surpresa ao verem, ainda de cima das escadas, Verônica e Sirius se beijando num canto isolado da sala. Pedro regozijava-se com a conquista do amigo, pois ela significava sofrimento para a irmã. Remo estava pasmo ao ver aquela cena novamente. E mais pasmo ao ver que Sirius parecia estar levando tudo a sério.

Tiago temeu que aquilo fizesse parte da aposta, mas quando viu nos olhos de Almofadinhas, o olhar que ele havia demorado tanto para admitir o que significava e que sabia ele, só tomava conta dos seus olhos quando ele via Lílian, ele temeu muito mais. Pensou na possibilidade de Sirius ter se apaixonado, de estar gostando Verônica como ele gostava de Lílian. Mas aquilo não podia ser verdade, devia ser apenas fruto da sua imaginação.

Sem perceber, ele acompanhou Remo e Pedro escada abaixo, parando em frente à Sirius e Verônica. A voz de Pedro encheu o ambiente, carregada de maldade:

-Conte, conte pra ela agora, Almofadinhas.

A expressão de Sirius tornou-se sombria, enquanto Verônica tentava expressar sua curiosidade pelo comportamento do irmão.

-Eu não tenho nada pra contar pra Verônica, Rabicho. Agora se você nos da licença. Eu acho que nós dois, _sozinhos_, temos mais o que fazer. – e dizendo aquilo, ele esperou que Pedro entendesse que a aposta estava esquecida.

Tiago e Remo encaravam Sirius num misto de admiração e surpresa.

-Mas Sirius... – Pedro tentou novamente forçar as palavras do outro.

-Rabicho, se Sirius não tem o que contar, não fique forçando essa situação. – Tiago falou secamente para o outro, e internamente, sua linha de pensamento continuou "eu sei que você é lento de raciocínio, mas já deu pra entender o recado.".

A curiosidade de Verônica foi as alturas com toda aquela tensão a sua volta, então, ela olhou para o irmão e disse:

-Conte-me o que é Pedro, se isso vai fazer com que você suma daqui depois e nos deixe sozinhos.

-Depois do que eu contar não haverá mais _nós dois_. – ele falou cruel.

-Pedro. – a voz seca de Remo cortou o ambiente. – Não ouse fazer isso.

-Mas ela pediu. – o gordinho justificou-se.

Verônica estava começando a ficar nervosa com toda aquela situação.

-Parem com isso! É bom que alguém me conte tudo nesse momento. E me explique direitinho os motivos dessa discussão.

Remo pensou "vai começar". Tiago pensou "se Pedro não abrir a boca, as coisas continuam na boa e Sirius pensou "se Pedro abrir a maldita boca eu, eu, eu...". Mas Pedro abriu a boca e disse:

-O que Sirius não quer dizer é que você foi apenas uma aposta.

Os três marotos olharam o pequeno gordinho a sua frente, com olhares repletos de traição. Mas a reação de Sirius foi incontrolável, totalmente inesperada, no instante seguinte a que Pedro proferira as palavras o punho de Sirius chocou-se contra a face do outro, jogando-o ao chão. Verônica encarou a cena surpresa, tentando assimilar a situação. Pedro havia falado em aposta, a sua curiosidade, os olhares de Remo e Tiago, ela precisava saber.

-Que aposta é essa? – ela perguntou saindo de sua confusão.

-Não é nada importante. – Sirius garantiu.

-Então me conte. Por que se não fosse importante, não haveria por que socar Pedro.

-Eu não posso contar.

-Pode e deve me contar.

-Verônica, você não precisa saber, não é importante. – Remo intercedeu a favor de Sirius.

-Acho que eu sou capacitada o suficiente pra decidir a importância do fato depois de conhecê-lo.

-Verônica, nos escute. – Tiago tentou. – Realmente não é importante.

-CHEGA DE ENROLAÇÃO! – ela falou perdendo o controle. – ME CONTE, AGORA.

-Eu acho que não tenho saída. – Sirius disse baixando a cabeça. – Eu e Tiago apostamos que se eu ficasse com você na noite de Natal e te desse um fora ele se declararia pra Lílian.

-Então você somente me usou? – ela falou irritada. – E vai me dar um fora agora pra ganhar essa aposta? – ela falou olhando com mágoa para ele.

-Eu não vou... eu não quero.

-Não minta pra mim. Faça logo. Ganha a maldita aposta. Eu devia saber que isso era bom demais pra ser verdade.

-Eu... você não acredita em mim?

-Eu realmente queria acreditar, mas depois de tudo que já aconteceu, eu não consigo. Vamos, acabe logo com isso, mate minhas esperanças e meu coração, quem sabe ai eu caia na real e veja que você não merece nada do que eu sinto por você.

Sirius não conseguia acreditar na garota, ela estava se entregando, se sacrificando, por ele? Por uma aposta que só beneficiaria a ele.

-Verônica – ele começou, ainda descrente das próprias palavras. – você não significou nada pra mim, era apenas uma aposta. Eu quero acabar com isso agora, libertar seu coração. – ele finalizou triste.

Ela assentiu sentindo-se derrotada, sua expressão desanuviou e as lágrimas começaram a cair e ela virou-se, sumindo do campo de visão dos Marotos.

Sirius encarou Remo e Tiago sem dizer nada, levantou Pedro do chão pela camisa e olhou bem fundo nos olhos do amigo, ou deveria dizer, amigo traidor? Com uma expressão nada agradável, ele disse, fria, curta e grossamente:

-Obrigada por me fazer sentir um cafajeste. – e largou o outro ao chão novamente. – Tiago, espero que você cumpra sua parte do trato. Vou estar esperando lá em cima.

E subindo as escadas, foi seguido por Tiago e Remo, numa procissão silenciosa, enquanto Pedro continuava sentado ao chão.

----

Verônica entreabriu a porta do dormitório para ver a declaração de amor de Tiago. O garoto se encontrava apenas de cuecas sobre uma mesa e ela podia ouvir os gritos dele ecoando pela sala e ver Lílian, corada, abaixando a cabeça.

-Lílian Evans, eu amo você!

Ela sorriu ao ver Lílian levantar a cabeça, incrédula, enquanto Tiago continuava com a palavra.

-Fique comigo!

Seu sorriso ampliou-se ao ver Lílian levantar totalmente a cabeça e Dorcas empurrá-la para os braços de Tiago, os dois finalmente encontrando o beijo e o som de palmas dominando a sala comunal.

Perdeu o sorriso ao ver Sirius observando seu rosto por entre as fendas da porta, fechou-a na cara dele, encostando-se nela em seguida, e suspirando profundamente, tomada pelo pensamento de que pelo menos alguém havia saído feliz daquela história toda.

------

Sirius encarou Tiago com Lily em seus braços. Havia ganho a aposta, mas tinha a sensação de que havia perdido muito mais.

Havia perdido Verônica e naquele momento ela era tudo o que ele queria. Percebeu que apesar de ter ganho a aposta, que serviria para garantir seu poder sobre as garotas, ele sentia como se não existisse poder algum.

E quando viu que quem realmente havia ganho algo concreto com a aposto fora Tiago, se viu inundado pela dúvida, havia ganho ou perdido?

Sem ser percebido, levantou-se e afastou-se dos murmúrios, ele precisava ficar sozinho.

N/A: O maior capítulo de DO AMOR. A primeira briga entre os Marotos. O resultado da aposta. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e esperam até o próximo, muitas confusões mentais de Sirius Black.

Dedico esse capítulo pra Lu, fonte de inspiração, boas conversas e ótimas poesias.


	8. Apoio e Rejeição

Capítulo 7 – Apoio e Rejeição

Verônica ergueu a cabeça para entrar no Salão Principal depois do feriado de Natal. Era engraçado como as notícias se disseminavam rapidamente por Hogwarts e com a história da aposta não fora diferente.

Todos os olhares se viraram para ela no Salão Principal e aquilo estava acontecendo constantemente nos últimos meses. Sirius estava sentado no fim do Salão Principal, acompanhado apenas de Remo. Tiago estava em volta de Lílian e Dorcas, e ela foi para perto deles.

-Bom dia, Vê. – Lílian cumprimentou-a.

-Oi. – Dorcas disse simplesmente.

-Tem alguma coisa errada? – eu perguntei encarando os três.

-Na verdade sim. A aposta, toda aquela confusão, deixou Sirius muito deprimido, Verônica. – Tiago disse. – Ele não teve más intenções naquele dia de Natal.

-Mas teve antes, Tiago. E eu já me cansei dessa história. Já rendeu o que tinha que render.

-Na verdade, pra mim não. – Dorcas falou com a voz triste. – Eu e Remo estamos dando um tempo.

-Por causa daquela história? – Verônica perguntou.

Dorcas confirmou com a cabeça.

-Remo me decepcionou por manter em segredo o fato que sabia da aposta. Ele podia ter te avisado. Eu não gosto dessa sensação de que entre nós existe um mar de segredos. – ela falou olhando para baixo deprimida.

-Você não devia culpar ele pelo que aconteceu na aposta. Em grande parte foi escolha minha. – Verônica falou assumindo a sua parcela de culpa.

-Mas não é só isso. Eu sinto que existe um segredo muito maior. – ela comentou em tom de tristeza.

-Talvez ele ainda não tenha achado um jeito pra te contar se esse segredo realmente existir. – Lílian falou.

-Uhm... Tiago – Dorcas indagou. – Remo tem algum segredo oculto?

-Eu não posso falar sobre isso, Dorcas. Faz parte do nosso código.

-Entendo. – ela disse.

O assunto Remo/Dorcas foi desviado com a chegada do correio. Um anormal número de corujas veio em direção a Verônica, despejando sobre ela envelopes de diversas cores, tamanhos e padrões. Sem conseguir segurar todas aquelas cartas, Verônica foi auxiliada por Lílian e Dorcas, que foram tomadas de uma súbita curiosidade sobre o que estava escrito nelas.

Abriram apenas uma, para ver o que dizia:

_Vêronica,_

_Eu seu que nunca nos falamos, mas quero dizer que você tem o meu apoio quanto ao assunto Sirius._

_Ele também já me iludiu e depois jogou fora._

_É ótimo ver alguém resistindo a tirania machista de Black._

_Lully Moon. _

As três amigas se olharam por cima da folha, e Dorcas murmurou:

-Você ganhou fãs!

-Fãs? – Verônica perguntou surpresa. – Mas eu não fiz nada de mais.

-Aparentemente, você deu liberdade para todas as garotas que já haviam sofrido na mão dele, falassem como se sentiram. – Lílian ponderou.

-E eu acho que Sirius vai sofrer as conseqüências dos seus atos também. – Dorcas mostrou uma enorme quantidade de cartas, a sua maioria em envelopes de cor preta que estavam sendo deixadas ao lado dele.

-Eu não acredito. – Tiago disse. – Essa situação é tão estranha.

As garotas concordaram. Toda aquela situação parecia surreal. Lílian com Tiago, Verônica recebendo apoio, Sirius rejeitado, Dorcas e Remo separados.

Com ajuda das amigas, Verônica guardou todas as cartas recebidas na bolsa para ler depois. Levantaram então para ir a aula, Tiago tomou a mão de Lílian entre a sua e Verônica e Dorcas abriram distância do casal para deixá-los a vontade.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Depois de todas as explicações dadas pelo professor de poções sobre como seria o funcionamento daquela aula, ele começou a dividir a turma em duplas, Malfoy e B. Black, Potter e P. Pettigrew, S. Black e V. Pettigrew, Evans e Lupin, Meadowes e Longbottom, até ter dividido a turma toda.

Verônica se aproximou da bancada onde Sirius estava. Sentia-se insegura de se juntar a ele para aquele trabalho. Sentia-se insegura desde o Natal quando se arrependera do seu ato que fez com ela o perdesse. A única coisa que a fazia ainda manter na cabeça que fora a decisão correta era o fato de Lílian e Tiago estarem juntos, finalmente.

Ela não disse nada para o garoto ao seu lado e começou a preparar silenciosamente seu material.

Sirius encarava Verônica ansioso. Esperava por uma oportunidade de falar com ela desde o Natal. Mas ela o ignorava completamente. Ele resolveu que deveria então tomar a palavra, por que toda aquela situação o estava deixando confuso. Ele não compreendia mais seus atos desde que havia perdido VerÔnica. Parecia que um vazio se criara dentro dele e nem ele entendia o que havia naquele vazio antes. Ela povoava seus pensamentos, seus sonhos, sua mente. Era uma sombra em sua vida.

-Verônica. – ele chamou, torcendo para que ela respondesse.

Ela arrepiou-se ao ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios dele. Ele ainda exercia um efeito sobre ela, ainda fazia com que ela se sentisse perdida apenas com o som da sua voz.

-O que? – ela respondeu contra vontade.

-Eu não queria ter feito aquilo no Natal, mas você me pressionou. – ele disse.

"Claro", ela pensou, "a culpa tinha que ser minha.", ela concluiu ainda em pensamento.

-Eu não acho que agora seja o melhor momento para discutirmos isso. – ela disse séria e seca.

-Então que tal se a gente conversasse depois da aula?

-Não. Por que eu não quero mais falar de assunto. Ele não é mais do meu interesse.

-Por que você faz isso comigo? – ele perguntou, segurando o pulso dela, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

-Eu que deveria estar perguntando isso. Mas não me interessam seus motivos. – ela disse tensa, o toque dele apenas em seu pulso já lhe despertava a lembrança das sensações causadas pelos toques mais íntimos e ousados dele em seu corpo.

Sirius podia sentir a tensão no ar. Ele ainda a deixava balançada. Ele sabia que ela estava por um fio de render-se aos seus apelos, então por que ela simplesmente não o fazia? Ele sabia que as coisas seriam diferentes daquela vez, ele pelo menos faria o possível para que fossem.

-BLACK! – a voz do professor Marc tirou-o do seu devaneio. – Largue o pulso da Srta. Pettigrew e continue com o trabalho.

Verônica agradeceu interiormente pela intervenção do professor. Se aquilo tivesse durado mais um pouco, ela teria cedido sem pensar duas vezes. Por que apesar de tudo, ela não conseguia desvincular seus pensamentos dele.

Sirius maldisse o professor pela intervenção. Mais um pouco e ele sabia que teria conseguido, mas ele ainda não ia se dar por vencido. Toda aquela confusão em sua mente e os estranhos sentimentos por Verônica só iam se desfazer no momento em que ele dissesse tudo o que tinha pra dizer.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dorcas estava sentada na sala comunal, havia poucos alunos remanescentes naquele ambiente, e ela se encontrava em frente à lareira, aproveitando o calor do fogo para se aquecer naquela noite fria de inverno.

Segurava em suas mãos um pequeno porta-retrato, nele a foto dela junto com Remo, mostrava sua felicidade nos momentos em que os dois haviam estado juntos.

Ela sabia que o feto de Remo ter escondido de Verônica a aposta, não havia sido o principal motivo para ela pedir um tempo no relacionamento. Ela sentia que ele lhe escondia algo, e tudo poderia se resolver se ele admitisse aquele fato e acabasse com o segredo.

Havia demorado tanto para que os dois conseguissem se entender e agora eles iam perder tudo por que Remo não confiava nela para contar seu segredo? Ela não se importava com o que era, quer dizer, a não ser que fosse outra garota. Ela estava pronta para enfrentar tudo com ele, então por que ele não entendia aquilo?

-Dorcas? – ela ouviu-se ser chamado por alguém e virou a cabeça encontrando Remo a encarando.

O tempo parecia ter passado sem que ela percebesse, pois não havia mais ninguém na sala comunal além dela e dele.

-O que, Remo? – ela disse.

-Está tudo bem?

-Na verdade não.

-Bom, eu também não estou bem. – ele falou sentando ao lado dela em frente a lareira. – Eu sinto falta disso. –ele falou antes de beijá-la.

Dorcas ficou surpresa com o beijo, mas não pode recusá-lo, era o que ela queria também. Quando o beijo foi finalizado, Remo segurou a mão de Dorcas entre a dele, e olhando fundo nos olhos dela, disse:

-Será que o tempo não podia acabar? Eu sinto sua falta.

Dorcas encarou os olhos claros dele, quase perdida no pedido feito por ele. Ela queria aceitar, mas tinha que haver uma condição.

-Se acabarmos com os segredos, Remo, eu estou pronta para acabar com o tempo.

As palavras dela despedaçaram o coração dele, ele não podia contar. Ainda não se sentia pronto para contar.

-Então eu acho que a distancia vai continuar entre nós. Não há nada importante para ser contado. – ele desconversou.

-Por que você tem que agir assim? – ela falou magoada. – Você vem aqui e acha que pode mexer comigo desse jeito e depois sair escondendo coisas! Não me importa qual o seu segredo, eu vou estar do seu lado tão horrível quanto ele seja. Por que eu me importo com você.

-Eu sinto muito. – ele falou derrotado. – Eu não quero contar, pelo menos não ainda.

Ele olhou uma última vez para o rosto dela, desanuviado pela expressão de tristeza e subiu as escadas. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas? Qual era o problema do amor? Ele pensou no curto trajeto até o quarto.

Dorcas colocou os dedos sobre os lábios, numa tentativa de guardar todo o sabor daquele beijo. Se as coisas continuassem como estavam, Remo e sua maldita cabeça dura em torno daquele segredo, ela não sentiria aquele gosto tão cedo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_O céu estralado iluminava os dois corpos jovens estendidos num cobertor no campo vazio. Sirius passava a mão pelos cabelos de Verônica, enquanto ela se encontrava bem próxima a ele, de modo que sua boca ficava apenas a centímetros da dele, de maneira provocante._

_Depois de segundos torturantes que pareciam a eternidade, os lábios dos dois finalmente se encontraram, num beijo passional._

_Quando o beijo acabou, ambos deitaram e ficaram olhando para cima, observando as estrelas, Sirius localizou a estrela que lhe fornecia o nome, e apontando-a, falou no ouvido de Verônica:_

_-Aquela é Sirius, a estrela que mais brilha no céu, e eu sou Sirius, e no momento só brilho pra você._

_Ela sorriu e moveu-se por cima do corpo dele, sentando-se sobre a barriga dele._

_-Eu quero muito mais que o seu brilho. – ela falou sensual, olhando bem fundo para ele. _

_Ele sorriu, aproveitando a posição em que ela se encontrava, guiou as mãos para a blusa dela e quando ela levantou os braços, retirou-a. A garota, confiante, guiou as próprias mãos ao fecho do sutiã, quando ele caiu sobre o corpo de Sirius, o garoto levantou o olhar para Verônica, e viu, iluminado pela luz das estrelas, a parte superior do corpo dela. Sorriu, verdadeiro e levou a mão às costas dela, ajudando-a a curvar o corpo sobre dele, fazendo com que os seios dela viessem de encontro ao torso dele, e a boca dela novamente encontrasse a dele._

_Perdeu-se no beijo, e quando ele foi finalizado, abriu os olhos e não a viu mais. Ela havia ido embora, como uma brisa numa noite iluminada._

_E ele se viu dominado por uma agonia crescente, uma dor sem explicação e sentiu a falta do peso dela sobre ele, por que ela se fora, sem explicação._

Sirius abriu os olhos, assustado. Ele havia sonhado com Verônica e a agonia que ele sentira no sonho, ainda persistia na realidade.

As cobertas haviam se amontoado ao pé da cama, e o pijama se encontrava amassado, tamanha as vezes que ele havia se mexido naquela noite. Apesar do frio, seu corpo estava quente, ainda relembrando as sensações do sonho como se realmente tivessem ocorrido.

Imaginou o corpo de Verônica ao seu lado, os lábios dela sobre os seus. Imaginou-a dele e somente dele.

E não entendia os próprios pensamentos. Por que ele estava se sentindo daquele jeito com ela? Que sentimento era aquele que ele nunca sentira antes? Por que ele desconhecia aquilo?

Ele não conseguia mais se concentrar, revirava-se na cama, amontoando mais as cobertas, a imagem do torso nu de Verônica fixa em sua mente, o beijo dela no mais alto patamar de seu desejo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Verônica acabou de ler a última carta que havia recebido e colocou-a junto com as outras na caixa que havia designado para depositá-las.

Ela não achava que fosse conseguir se habituar àquela situação, por que ela sabia que só estava aparecendo um lado da história, o lado que Sirius a maltratara e a fizera de palhaça, e não o lado em que ela o pressionara para fazer uma coisa que talvez, ela começava agora a considerar aquela hipótese, não fosse exatamente o que ele queria fazer.

Ainda lhe assustava a possibilidade dele querer algo a mais com ela, por que era algo que, apesar de ser presença constante nos sonhos dele, ela nunca esperou que pudesse ser real.

Ela se sentia confusa e dominada por uma estranha sensação de que colocara tudo a perder. Por que ela sentira tanto medo de ouvir Sirius dizer exatamente o que ela queria ouvir? Se fosse realmente aquilo que ele iria dizer?

Ela estava assustada, com medo de assumir o que realmente pensava. Com medo de assumir que não conseguia viver sem a presença dele e que havia colocado tudo a perder.

Furiosa consigo mesma por ter tomado aquela decisão, por ter posto tudo a perder.

Fechou o dossel da cama com raiva, ainda sem conseguir acreditar na própria estupidez.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Para Sirius não ouve fim de semana pior do que aquele. Tiago passou o tempo inteiro com Lílian, Remo se isolou de todos num estado introspectivo inexplicável e Pedro mantinha distância desde o soco, fato que não incomodada Sirius de maneira alguma.

Mas o incomodara ficar sozinho, e o incomodara o desprezo que estavam mostrando por ele. Se ao menos Verônica não o tivesse pressionado, se ao menos ele soubesse agir sobre pressão, se ao menos ele tivesse dito _não_.

Agora ela o perseguia, estava em sua mente, em seus sonhos, em seus pensamentos mais secretos, no mais alto patamar dos desejos dele.

Ela parecia aparecer em todos os lugares, como uma visão, uma miragem, um fantasma. Quando menos esperava, Verônica estava a sua frente, ao seu lado, atrás dele, coincidências não pareciam existir, e era como se houvesse um imã ligando os dois.

E ele não entendia aquele aperto no peito, aquela sensação aterradora de que faltava algo, cujo nome ele não conhecia. Aquele desespero silencioso que preenchia seus dias, sem cessar, possuindo, entristecendo, marcando-o por dentro as lembranças dolorosas daqueles dias sem felicidade. Daqueles dias sem Verônica.

Era uma confusão só, sem que ele entendesse o que Verônica tinha a ver com seu estado atual, por que ele sentia que de certa forma ele estava ligado ao centro de todas aquelas vibrações negativas.

Queria entender por que ao mesmo tempo em que queria afastá-la a queria perto, a queria beijar, tocar. Queria entender por que seus sentimentos por ela pareciam tão paradoxais, por que quanto mais ele tentava negar que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mais parecia que algo já acontecia há tempos?

Por que ele tinha certeza de que Verônica era a solução para toda aquela confusão, mas tinha medo de falar com ela?

Por que ele sentia tão pequeno na frente dela como nunca se sentira com nenhuma outra garota? O que era tudo aquilo? Que sentimento era aquele, indescritível e cujo nome ele não conhecia?

O que era aquele ser em que ele havia se transformado que sabia que dependia de uma mulher para compreender a si mesmo? E que tinha medo de procurar aquela mulher?

O que ela tinha de tão diferente que ele temia ouvir novamente dos lábios dela alguma palavra de rejeição? Por que ele sabia que aquilo o machucaria mais do que se viesse de qualquer outra garota?

Era tudo tão confuso, ele não entendia a si mesmo, ele não entendia os sinais do coração, ele não entendia os próprios sentimentos.

Perdia a nomenclatura das coisas, numa tentativa de atrasar a visão do que estava ocorrendo, perdia-se nas lembranças em que ela estava lá, temendo nunca mais repeti-las.

Perdia no medo de esquecer, que não o não queria ser esquecido. No medo de perder o que tivera e tão fácil abrirá não. No medo de sofrer, o preço de suas ações como nunca sofrera antes.

Perdia as palavras que pareciam não ter mais significado, perdia a voz, a vontade de falar se não fosse sobre ela.

Sabia que tudo ficaria mais fácil se ela estivesse com ele, que continuar seria uma tarefa menos árdua se ela estivesse ao seu lado, amparando-o.

Perdia-se no medo de não possuí-la novamente, nem que fosse por um instante, nem que fosse pra dizer à falta que ela estava lhe fazendo.

Ela era seu equilíbrio e a sua perdição. Do mesmo jeito que ele era aquilo tudo pra ela também.

Eles eram necessários um ao outro, eles eram o equilíbrio, o ponto de encontro da perfeição.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Capítulo curtinho esse. Mas eu acho que diz tudo o que tinha que dizer. Eu foquei mais no Sirius nesse capítulo e peço desculpas pela falta de cenas Lílian e Tiago, mas é que o próximo capítulo vai ser muito especial e eu to torcendo pra chegar logo nele. Depois eu compenso com cenas L/T.

Dedicatória: Eu dedico esse capítulo pra Super Ju como presente de aniversário. Ju, você é uma pessoa muito especial, que merece tudo de bom. E muitos dois na idade agora! Beijos!

Vou responder as reviews agora, no último capítulo eu tava tão animada pra publicar que acabei esquecendo.

**Juliana Montez:** Eu também não acredito que a Vê deu ouvidos ao Rabicho. Mas eu tinha que achar um jeito pro Sirius não sair tão culpado na história. Bom, o Sirius ainda não tinha entendido os sentimentos dele pela Vê. Tadinho do Fábio, concordo com você. Que bom que você gostou da declaração de Tiago. Eu sei que você ama eles sim. Adorei seu super review. Parabéns mais uma vez. Te adoro, mil beijos.

**ne:** Que bom que você amou o capítulo. Gostou do sofrimento do Sirius? Beijos!

**Mariana-fan-sister: **Ficou triste mesmo. Mas agora vai melhorar. O Ti e a Lily são lindos, mesmo. Beijos!

**Bru Malfoy Black: **Que bom que você gostou e obrigado pelos elogios. A frase é do Zach sim, é que esse episódio reprisou um dia desses, eu vi, e quando escrevi achei a que a frase caia super bem. Sirius percebeu agora, espero que você tenha gostado do jeito como isso aconteceu. Beijos!

**Thaís: **Que bom que o capítulo tava tão bom assim. E aqui está o próximo. Que bom que você ta virando fã das minhas fics, espero que você goste de **Chocolate**.

**Silverghost: **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. Perfeito é um adjetivo tão gostoso de se ouvir. Logo, logo mais Sunday Morning e Lily e Tiago. Beijos!

**Bi Radcliffe: **Que bom que você gostou Biazim. Eu também achei o soco muito merecido. Que bom o negócio da campanha. Te amo muito também. E acho que as coisas vão ficar como estão. Te amo, te amo, te amo. Beijos!

**FranKC: **Eu sou má. Huahuahauahauahuahauahuah!! Quebrando corações, deve ser por que o meu anda assim. Muito drama, mas que bom que você adorou. Beijos!

**Thati: **Gente nova é sempre bom. Pena que eu fiz você perder sua janta, mas que bom que você gostou da fic! Espero ver você por aqui seguido! Beijos!!

E pra finalizar (eu ainda to tentando entender por que período de prova me deixa tão inspirada), pra quem ainda não leu, tem duas novas fics minhas no ar, **Manhã de Domingo** e **Chocolate**.


	9. Caindo aos Pedaços

Capítulo 8 – Caindo aos Pedaços

N/A-1: Só uma sugestão, esse capítulo foi inspirado na música, _Fall to Pieces, da Avril Lavigne, _então, seria interessante que quem pudesse escutar ela durante a leitura do capítulo.

Verônica estava sentada na mesa do café da manhã. Era sexta feira, mas naquele dia as aulas haviam sido canceladas por que no dia seguinte seria Dia dos Namorados e Dumbledore havia achado interessante liberar os alunos para que eles pudessem se preparar para a comemoração. Por trás daquela decisão também estava o fato de mudar um pouco os ares dos alunos, devido ao cada vez mais constantes ataques dos comensais.

Ela quase não comia, já não sentia mais fome e se não fosse Lílian e Dorcas a lembrando de que devia comer, ela nem aparecia mais no Salão Principal.

Havia perdido peso, as roupas tinham ficado mais largas, o rosto magro, e a expressão do rosto perdera o ar de ingenuidade e se transformara numa expressão triste.

Ela se sentia deprimida, sentia a falta de Sirius e o arrependimento a consumia por ter o pressionado para _ganhar_ a aposta.

Ela nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito, não havia felicidade em sequer acordar, em olhar para o céu, em estar com os amigos. Não havia felicidade em viver.

Havia dor, apenas dor. Uma noite eterna dentro dela. Um desespero profundo, um arrependimento. A falta de Sirius, um buraco que parecia crescer, englobando sua vontade, a transformando num corpo com vida, mas sem vontade.

E havia o velho canivete. Escondido no fundo das roupas, sem uso, mas que parecia clamar por ela naqueles últimos dias. E ela se sentia tentada a usá-lo, mas parecia não ter força nem para aquilo.

Levantou a cabeça de modo que conseguisse olhar para o céu do Salão Principal, e permaneceu por um tempo, que ele não soube dizer quanto, mas aquilo não importava, apenas olhando. Quando baixou a cabeça de volta para a mesa, viu que Sirius entrava no salão principal.

Seus olhares se cruzaram, num rápido lampejo, enaltecendo as sensações esquecidas. Aquele breve segundo despertou sensações perdidas, desejadas, necessárias.

Sirius tentou abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o olhar de Verônica o deixou sem palavras. Era um olhar cheio de mágoa, carregado de desespero. Ela levantou da mesa, deixando no prato metade da torrada e meio copo do suco de abóbora.

Caminhou em passos firmes, até a porta, passando por ele e sentindo o olhar dele sobre ela, observando, cada passo, cada pequeno movimento.

Se ela pudesse, se tivesse a oportunidade de escolher, se houvesse como trilhar seu caminho de novo, ela nunca teria se deixado envolver, ou então, nunca o teria pressionada quando ele lhe contou da aposta.

E agora ela pedia, pedia todo o dia, que ela conseguisse superar aquilo. Nem que para superar fosse necessário perder, fosse preciso sofrer. Nem que ela tivesse que cair, ou tivesse que se machucar, se aquilo fizesse as coisas melhorarem, tudo seria mais fácil. Se ela ao menos conseguisse juntar os pedaços.

"_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all"_

Ela caminhou em passos rápidos, sem olhar pra trás, sem saber pra onde ia. Só queria ir, ir, ir sem caminho, sem desculpas, sem preocupações. Ir para o fim? Ela ainda não sabia.

Sentiu-se sufocada pelos próprios pensamentos, por querer acabar, acabar com tudo, mexeu pelos bolsos nervosa, atrás do canivete. Ela sabia que o havia posto lá. E no seu nervosismo, não viu que havia entrado em uma sala e que Sirius Black entrara em seguida, tendo fechado a porta.

Quando sentiu o canivete em sua mão, ainda dentro do bolso da capa da escola, ouviu a voz de Sirius entrando em sua mente de novo, quase como uma repetição, _deja vu_.

Nós precisamos conversar. – e dessa vez o tom não era de sugestão, era uma ordem. Se não havia conseguido do jeito correto, conseguiria a força.

Verônica virou-se devagar, deixando o canivete cair no fundo do bolso novamente, os olhos estavam sem vida, totalmente decifráveis, tão escuros que a íris se confundia a pupila. A mão dentro do bolso estava apertada, e a outra, arranhava sua própria palma com as unhas compridas e malfeitas, numa demonstração de nervosismo. O corpo inquietou-se ao ficar frente a frente com Sirius, o coração disparou, dando a impressão que iria saltar ao peito e o rosto se contraiu, numa expressão de puro medo.

Medo de cair aos pedaços. Medo daquela conversa, medo de ter que admitir que o queria mais que tudo e que naquele momento, só ele lhe importava. Que nem os amigos a conseguiam deixar feliz e que somente ele o poderia fazer. E medo de admitir que sem ele nada mais tinha sentido e ela sentia que não valia a pena continuar. Sim, não valia a pena... por que sem ele, ela já não era nada.

Ela não queria conversar, não queria que as palavras saíssem, queria apenas sentar e chorar, pois já sentia as lágrimas formando-se em torno dos olhos, preparando-se para cair num turbilhão de autopiedade.

Sirius observou atento a transformação no rosto e no corpo de Verônica, amedrontou-se ao vê-la arranhar a palma, sem parecer sentir dor. E surpreendeu-se quando viu que foi quando os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, que ela pareceu ganhar vida.

A imagem de dor que ela transmitia, que obviamente não tinha nada a ver com o machucado na palma, ficaria marcada na lembrança dele para sempre. Ele poderia reconstituir aquele momento na cabeça e a veria sempre da mesma maneira, envolta numa aura de dor, o rosto sem expressão, os olhos cheios d'água com uma vivacidade inexplicável, pequenas gotículas de sangue caindo da mão, sem que ela fizesse nada para impedir.

E a vibração de dor, que atingiu-o em cheio, fazendo com que ele maldissesse a sai mesmo, pois ele soube, naquele momento, que ela estava daquele jeito por causa dele. E sentiu-se invadir por um sentimento inexplicável, que se confundiu ao desespero, ao arrependimento e depois se alastrou pelo corpo rapidamente, como que fazendo tudo dentro dele morrer e por fim fazendo-o sentir um nada, por que ele sabia que a havia perdido. Havia perdido a única mulher que realmente quisera.

A surpresa maior, entretanto, veio quando ela, em passos fracos, que davam a impressão de que ela cairia a qualquer momento, sentou numa cadeira bem a frente de onde ele estava e finalmente deixou as lágrimas caírem pelos olhos.

As lágrimas caiam lentamente, emoldurando o rosto numa moldura de cristal, e ela ficou lá, sentada na frente dele, impotente, numa tentativa de mostrar que não queria conversar. Queria apenas chorar, chorar pra mostrar que ele a havia feito sofrer, chorar pra mostrar que ela só era aquilo, lágrimas, compaixão e autopiedade sem ele.

Por que ela estava apaixonada. E sabia, e saber aquilo a estava matando por dentro, matando suas esperanças, seus sonhos. Tirando dela a vontade de viver e a levando para um mundo cada vez mais obscuro.

E aquilo o atingiu em cheio, fazendo-o sentir impotente perante ela. Tornando-o nada, apenas um destruidor, alguém sem virtude, sem motivo, que transformara Verônica naquilo.

Levantou-se sem permitir palavras, caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a e deixou a sala, sem olhar pra trás.

Ela estava apaixonada e ele começava a crer que não conseguiria mais ser o mesmo se não a tivesse em seus braços, se não pudesse beijá-la, se não pudesse ao menos dizer que não conseguia mais viver sem ela.

"_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you"_

Verônica curvou o corpo para frente quando Sirius saiu, num movimento de dor. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado com os dois?

Por que ela não queria ouvi-lo? Desesperava-se quando ficavam a sós e parecia esquecer que estivera sofrendo, pois parecia esquecer-se de dar uma chance para ele, talvez, consertar tudo? Por que ela fazia aquilo? Por que todo aquele interesse em... manter a pose?

Era tão difícil se render? Dar o beneficio da palavra a ele e ouvi-lo? A sensação que ela tinha era de que fazer aquilo a faria novamente submissa a ele, submissa aos garotos...

Ela gostava de ser forte, de ter a situação em suas mãos, de poder lidar com ela, de comandá-la. Mas sabia o que estava perdendo, estava perdendo Sirius. O único com quem ela ficaria até sua morte, por quem ela faria tudo, tudo...

Ele quem a trazia de volta quando tudo parecia se acabar, ele que a tirava da escuridão, a jogava em seus braços e depois a jogava para o nada de novo.

O maldito circulo vicioso a que ela estava conseguindo pôr fim... ela sempre acabava voltando a ele, mas tinha que ser diferente, pelo menos uma vez, daquela vez...

Mas ela queria os braços dele, sonhava em voltar para os braços dele. Confundia-se na postura de forte e decidida que queria manter com a vontade de se atirar nos braços dele e beijá-lo.

Ela sabia que aquilo tinha que acabar. Estava doendo demais, machucando demais e ela já não estava agüentando. Já não queria mais agüentar...

E aquele sensação era horrível, ela se sentia derrotada, sentia que tinha falhado e só queria parar de sentir aquilo.

Tinha que haver um jeito, ela precisava encontrar um jeito...

Levantou da cadeira e caminhou até a janela, colocando metade do corpo para fora dela, aspirando o ar com vontade.

Estava se sentindo sufocada e não era por falta de ar. Estava sufocada pela dor, pelo desespero e só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Dar um fim, pôr um fim no sofrimento, na dor, desespero...

Ela era fraco, covarde, fracassada, já não queria mais viver, precisava pensar, achar um jeito.

Ainda com o corpo fora da janela, ela deu um suspiro profundo e lançou um rápido olhar para a torre de Astronomia. Retirou o corpo da janela e começou a caminhar em direção a porta, até que pareceu ter uma idéia.

Ela sabia como acabar com tudo agora, só faltava decidir quando fazer isso. Sim... agora ela não estaria mais sufocada, poderia finalmente respirar...

"_You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'til the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms"_

Sirius caminhou sozinho e rápido pelos corredores. Uma das mãos mexia compulsivamente no cabelo, evidenciando nervosismo.

Ele estava nervoso. Preocupado com Verônica, com o olhar vazio e cheio de lágrimas dela e com o desespero que ele havia lhe passado.

Estava odiando ver que ela estava sofrendo e que a culpa era dele. Se sentia o completo cafajeste e descobrira ter sido um grande parte da sua vida. Ter sido, em muitas coisas, alguém que ele discriminara várias vezes. Ter sido, em pequenas semelhanças, exatamente como alguns membros da sua família. Sido como as pessoas que ele criticava acima de tudo.

E o pior de tudo, era que ele sentia uma farsa. Havia sido tudo o que não queria ser, e agira como se não fosse, criticando os que eram como ele.

Doía saber daquilo, odiava estar daquele jeito, perdido, de um jeito que nunca se encontrara antes.

Sem compreender os próprios sentimentos, que ele achava que não existiam. Sem entender como o destino havia pregado aquela peça nele, de fazê-lo precisar tanto de uma garota, que ele nem sabia que nome dar aquela sensação.

E como era horrível querer falar e não conseguir, querer dizer à ela o que sentia, uma decisão que ele nunca teria tomado se ela não significasse realmente alguma coisa.

E como o torturava saber que ela estava em frangalhos, que o coração dela estava quebrado e que ele fizera aquilo. Hoje, ele se considerava um monstro por ter feito aquilo. Por ter feito com ela chorasse.

Ele tinha algo a mais por ela, algo sem nome, mas por que a necessidade do nome? O importante é que ele sabia que sentia algo. Ele não queria, mas de certa fora já começara, a admitir que gostava de Verônica.

E no momento, tudo o que ele queria era poder abraçá-la, dizer pra ela toda aquela confusão de sentimentos, esperando que ela entedesse melhor que ele e depois beijá-la, e beijá-la, e beijá-la, sem parar, pra sempre, por querer, com vontade, no escuro, num armário, em todos os lugares.

E se dependesse dele, ele nunca iria deixá-la ir novamente. Ele a queria ao seu lado, sua, um pedaço dele, sua outra metade.

Cheio de nomes, expressões, palavras, que não conseguiam traduzir direito o que ele sentia. Mas aquilo já não importava, palavras não bastavam. Bastava a certeza, Verônica era o que ele queria.

"_I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you."_

Verônica entrou no dormitório feminino em silêncio, vasculhando com os olhos para ver se não havia ninguém lá. Era perfeito para parar, pensar, isso pensar, programar tudo.

Parou, organizando os passos que daria em seguida na própria mente, observando seu objetos pessoais. Organizou-os rapidamente, não queria que tudo estivesse uma bagunça.

Sentiu um pouco de frio e colocou a capa de Hogwarts sobre a roupa. Sentou na cama respirando fundo, ainda pensando sobre o que iria fazer.

Era aquilo que era queria, não podia se deixar enganar. Queria aquilo, mas parecia sentir medo, tanto medo...

Queria ter podido começar algo sério com Sirius, ter podido conhecê-lo melhor. Ter sido dele de todas as formas, e descontentava-a o fato de não ter passado de uma aposta, de não ter sido dele a mulher ideal.

Teria se entregado completamente, por que era o que ela queria. Queria ter sido dele, ter deixado sua marca.

Mas agora já não mais aconteceria aquilo, agora seria o fim? Se é que existia fim... Ela não acreditava em fim.

Não acreditava mais na vida, a realidade era cruel e se confundia aos sentimentos, se confundia as pessoas...

Ela queria poder sentir mais uma vez, os beijos dele, os braços dele, os dedos dele dedilhando em seu corpo, quase como se quisessem guardar seu formato, numa lembrança aterradora e diferente.

Mas aquilo não iria mais acontecer. Ela tinha que tomar a sua decisão. Mas será que aquilo era certo? Mas de que importava certo ou errado, ela estava sofrendo e o mais lógico era por fim a tudo aquilo.

Fim... fim... fim... A palavra derradeira, a palavra final...

Levantou, deu um último olhar para o quarto e saiu. Ela precisava ser forte. Ela tinha que ir, até o **fim**...

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sirius estava confuso. Queria entender o que sentia, mas era tudo uma bagunça, sua mente, seu coração, desorganizados, perdidos.

Queria conhecê-la no seu íntimo, queria beijá-la, tocá-la, para que ela nunca mais esquecesse. Iria trazê-la para ele, nem que fosse a força, por que agora ele tinha certeza, sabia que não podia mais ficar sem ela.

E iria ser naquele dia. Pois ele já não agüentava mais e supunha que ela também não agüentasse.

Iria segurá-la firme, olhar dentro dos olhos dela e diria tudo o que estava pensando. Já não importava que ela não quisesse conversar, não haveria nada nem ninguém que o impediria de conversar com ela naquele dia.

Seria o dia, o dia do começo, ou talvez o dia do fim de todas as suas esperanças, mas ele já não ligava. Se ele tivesse apenas uma chance, uma última oportunidade, já seria o suficiente para pelo pedir desculpas.

Agora conhecia seus erros e doía conhecê-los. Mas havia a chance de consertar tudo, não podia se apagar tudo, mas podia-se começar de novo.

Ele só tinha que fazer com que ela soubesse. Soubesse de tudo, dos seus sentimentos, medos, temores, confusões, ela tinha que saber. Tudo.

E daí eles poderiam saber, _juntos_, o que era real em toda aquela história aparentemente insana.

E ele poderia saber o que significava o bater mais forte do seu coração quando ela estava perto.

"_Want to know who you are_

_Want to know where to start_

_I want know what this means_

_Want to know how to feel_

_Want to know what is real_

_I want to know everything_

_Everything"_

Verônica entrou na sala de astronomia com falta de ar. A subida das escadas da torre a haviam deixado daquele jeito.

Observou a sala, vazia, e as enormes janelas por onde os alunos faziam as observações do céu.

Era seu destino final. A última coisa que iria ver. O céu. _Sirius. Sirius_ em estrela.

Esperou a respiração voltar ao compasso normal, enquanto lutava contra a idéia que tentava se formar em sua mente. A idéia de parar com aquilo, de não consumar o ato.

Mas ela tinha que cometê-lo. Seria seu último ato, a ação de libertação. A alma poderia então vagar, longe das tristezas do mundo real.

Caminhou até a janela, que abriu com delicadeza, ela tinha tempo, não precisava correr. Tudo ao seu devido tempo...

Mediu, com os palmos das mãos, a largura do parapeito da janela, sentindo uma lufada de vento gelado em seu rosto. Estava frio.

Mas já não havia mais neve, os prenúncios da primavera estavam promovendo o degelo, tirando a camada branca sobre os terrenos da escola.

Visualizou a descida do corpo, caindo, caindo, caindo. Como numa experiência trouxa para comprovar a tal gravidade, como Lílian havia lhe dito um dia desses.

Ela sentiria falta dos amigos, de Lily, Dorcas e de Remo. Remo, o irmão que não era seu sangue, mas era mais irmão que o de sangue. Eles talvez fossem sentir sua falta, mas ela precisava fazer aquilo.

Não podia desistir, não agora que estava tão perto...

Fez um esforço para subir no parapeito da janela, sentindo o vento em seu corpo.

Ela não podia olhar para baixo, ainda não. Não era a hora...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sirius balançava a cabeça enquanto pensava em como achar Verônica. Ele não tinha tempo para sair procurando-a por Hogwarts inteira. Era muito espaço e pouco tempo.

Sentia que o tempo se acabava e não entendia por que. Tinha que correr, que ser rápido. Não iria perder, não daquela vez.

Andando de um passo para o outro, ele começava a ficar desesperado. Do fundo de seu peito, ele sentia que algo estava se acabando.

Verônica, seus dois lados da moeda, sua perdição e sua realização. Ele a via assim, e precisava encontrá-la. O mais rápido possível.

Chutou com raiva a cadeira ao seu lado, deixando a mochila de Tiago, colocada sobre ela cair no chão. Espalhando pergaminhos. Bufando, ajoelhou-se no chão, recolhendo os pergaminhos e socando-os de qualquer jeito na mochila. Até perceber um deles.

O Mapa do Maroto! Como ele não havia pensando naquilo antes, foi seu próprio questionamento. Sorriu, calmo, e executou o mapa. Ansioso, viu as linhas se formarem no mapa, procurando atento por Verônica.

Ela não estava no salão principal, nem na biblioteca, cozinha ou salas de aula. Olhou então para as torres e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a coluna quando finalmente a encontrou. Torre de Astronomia, era lá que estava e aquilo não lhe parecia nada bom.

Sem pensar em mais nada, saiu correndo do quarto. Ele precisava encontrá-la, senão acabaria em pedaços.

"_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it"_

Verônica sentia a brisa noturna contra o corpo e o movimento de sua capa. Respirava fundo, equilibrada sobre o parapeito da janela.

Faltava pouco, muito pouco. Apenas alguns segundos e... adeus... seria o fim.

Triste fim, ela sabia. Mas seu fim, planejado e executado, sua liberdade.

As estrelas no céu pareciam brilhar somente para ela, como se a estivessem tentando convencer a não fazer o que ela desejava fazer.

Sirius, a mais brilhando estrela, parecia pedir desesperadamente que ela não pulasse. Mas ela não iria desistir naquele momento, ela não podia desistir. Não agora que chegara tão perto.

Estava começando a ficar nervosa, pois sentia que o momento estava se aproximando.

Analisava os momentos que a levavam a fazer aquilo. E sabia exatamente o principal deles, ela estava apaixonada.

Amar doía, machucava, dilacerava. Era um ato insano, sem explicações, que a deixava a mercê de Sirius e dos desejos dele. E agora ela tinha força pra resistir aquilo e iria usar aquela força para pôr fim aos sentimentos ruins que aquela resistência estava causando.

Resistir doía, por que antes do que ela iria fazer, estava o sonho, de ainda poder voltar aos braços dele. Entretanto, ela tinha que mostrar que ele não tinha o direito de entrar e sair da vida dele como estivera fazendo. Ela merecia respeito. Merecia um homem que a tratasse bem, mas não tinha aquilo.

Ela tinha Sirius. Ou tivera,mas não importava mais. Não havia mais sentido em pensar naquilo, tinha ou tivera, agora já não teria mais.

Iria fazer aquilo por amor. Seu sacrifício amoroso. Por que ela estava apaixonada... E não consegui lidar com aquilo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sirius correu até a torre, subiu as escadas acelerado, e apenas quando estava a poucos metros da sala usada para as aulas, diminuiu o ritmo, para evitar ser percebido.

Quando viu Verônica da porta, parada no parapeito da janela, o corpo ameaçando balançar-se para a frente, conseguiu entender o que sentira que estava se acabando.

A ligação entre os dois, se ela pusesse fim a própria vida, acabaria com a ligação. E ele estava sentindo que ela se rompia.

Tinha que impedi-la, não sabia o que seria dele sem ela. Agora não conseguia mais se imaginar sem ela.

Não podia gritar, ela podia se atirar por causa do susto. Tinha que ser silencioso. Avaliou a situação rapidamente, a capa de Hogwarts dela voava por causa das rajadas de vento, ele podia puxá-la pela capa. Era sua única chance.

Caminhou devagar, sem fazer barulho, até perto do parapeito e no momento em que ela movia o corpo para frente com vontade, segurou pela cintura, através da capa, ouvindo um grito libertar-se da garganta dela e com a força feita por ela para frente, e sua força para puxá-la para trás, acabou indo ao chão, suas mãos ainda a mantendo segura, e seu corpo, diminuindo o impacto do corpo dela.

Ela pareceu não ter se dado conta do que acontecera e deixou escapar algumas palavras:

Eu vou fazer isso por que estou apaixonada...

N/A: Acabei! Bom, esse capítulo é meu xodó. Foi realmente emocionante escrever ele, além de diferente. Foi um capítulo introspectivo e descritivo, tendo apenas uma fala no final. Além disso, foi o capítulo em que eu me senti mais Verônica.

Reviews:

**Lily Dragon: **Deve ser a nossa maldição particular... hauahuahauaahaua. O Remo vai ficar feliz de novo em breve. E Pedro não deve levar mais socos tão cedo. Beijos!

**Juliana Montez: **Que bom que o capítulo pode ajudar você. T/L de novo só no capítulo 11. Já Remo e Dorcas, capítulo 11 também. A confusão acaba aqui. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

**Mariana-fan-sister: **Ele ta apaixonado e ela também. As coisas começaram a se resolver. Beijos!

**Silverghost:** Lu, que bom que você gostou do capítulo. A confusão do Sirius foi ótima de escrever. Esteja a postos, o próximo capítulo é dia dos namorados. Beijão!

**Thaís: **Nem eu sei como construo os personagens. Eu me baseio em pessoas reais, mas eles acabam se tornando tão independentes das pessoas em quem inspirei. Beijos pra fã número 1 de DO AMOR!

**FranKC: **Eu acho que devia ta confundindo as coisas em relação ao 1 ano. E que bom que você gostou do fora do Black. Beijos...

**Bru Malfoy Black: **Bru, adorei teu review. E fico feliz que tu esteja gostando. Os casais se ajeitam nos próximos capítulos. Beijos!


	10. Juntando os Pedaços

Capítulo 9 – Juntando os Pedaços

Demorou para que ambos assimilassem a situação em que se encontravam.

Verônica sentia o coração batendo contra o peito, rapidamente, e estava assustada. Não via o céu, mas sim o teto da sala de astronomia. E estava deitada sobre algo macio, que ela não sabia identificar o que era.

Sirius sentia as costas doerem, não esperava ter sido arremessado para trás. Mas pelo menos Verônica estava bem, aquele era seu medo. Se ele a tivesse perdido... Nem queria pensar naquilo.

Sentiu que Verônica se mexia sobre ele, e esperou que ela saísse de cima de seu corpo. Sentia uma pontada de dor nas costas, e o corpo dolorido, mas não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso quando viu a surpresa nos olhos dela.

Sirius? – ela perguntou quando o viu. – O que você acha que estava fazendo? – a voz dela demonstrava surpresa.

Salvando sua vida? – ele respondeu sério.

E quem disse que eu queria ser salva? – ela falou grossa. – Se eu estava fazendo aquilo era por que realmente queria.

Sirius respirou fundo. Ainda lembrava das palavras dela, "eu vou fazer isso por que estou apaixonada".

Eu fiz o que fiz por que me arrependeria pra sempre se você tivesse morrido naquela hora. Por que eu tenho muito pra te falar e não adiante você ser grossa, você vai me ouvir querendo ou não. – ele falou olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

Verônica suspirou profundamente, balançando a cabeça, e por fim olhou pra ele e confirmou com um gesto da cabeça, que sim, o ouviria. Pois se tudo aquilo havia acontecido, tinha que ter o motivo. E o motivo devia ser aquele, ela deveria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Sirius assustou-se com a facilidade dela em aceitar as coisas, e fazendo força, ergueu o corpo do chão, conseguindo sentar em frente a ela. Os dois estavam frente a frente agora, preparados para a hora da verdade. Os olhos nos olhos, se desvendado.

Ele levou a mão até o rosto dela, que não impediu o toque, pelo contrário, deixou que ele se efetivasse.

Me desculpa por tudo. – ele começou, nervoso, passando a mão livre pelos cabelos. – Eu só queria pedir desculpas... – ele fez uma pausa, nervoso.

Verônica não podia esconder a surpresa. Ele estava pedindo desculpas. Ela levou a mão dela, sobre a mão dele, incentivando-o a continuar.

Sirius estremeceu perante o toque dela, e ainda com os orbes azuis fixos nos olhos de Verônica, continuou a falar:

Eu fui um idiota. Um cafajeste, você não merecia tudo o que eu fiz você passar.

Eu também acho isso. – ela se manifestou pela primeira vez, sem mover nenhuma parte do corpo.

Mas você precisa entender, que, naquele dia, o dia da aposta, eu não queria ter feito aquilo.

Não? – ela questionou séria.

Ele negou com a cabeça, e voltou a levantar o olhar na altura dela.

Eu ia fazer, tinha certeza que conseguiria. Mas alguma coisa mudou. E eu sabia que não podia deixar você ir.

Me deixar ir? – ela falou surpresa.

Você mudou muito em mim. Principalmente depois da aposta. Eu fiquei confuso, extremamente confuso. Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo, não sabia como agir, eu só queria falar com você, mas nem para isso eu tinha oportunidade. Isso me torturou muito.

Sirius, eu estou apaixonada por você. – ela disse, tirando a mão da dele, e guiando-a até o rosto dele. – Eu não queria sofrer de novo e a impressão que eu tinha, era que se ficasse com você, eu não escaparia do sofrimento.

Eu não sei o que são os sentimentos que eu sinto por você, eu não acho nome ou palavra apropriada para descrevê-los. Mas eu posso garantir que nunca senti nada assim antes.

Palavras são o de menos agora... – ela explicou tranqüila. – Um gesto vale mais que mil palavras. – e dizendo isso, ela deslizou a mão pelo rosto dele, até o pescoço e beijou-o.

Sirius ficou surpreso com a atitude dela, mas correspondeu ao beijo. Era o que ele estivera buscando ali, naquele momento.

As mãos dele se moveram em torno das costas dela, por que ainda havia uma distância entre os dois. Verônica, estava praticamente debruçada sobre ele, e ele tentava tocá-la, mas estava difícil, entretanto, apenas o fato de estar a beijando compensava tudo.

Quando se separaram, ofegantes, Verônica sorriu marota, em vez de ficar vermelha, como na maioria das vezes em que eles se beijavam.

Sirius sorriu para ela, analisando as expressões do rosto dela e deslizando a mão pelas costas dela, de modo a trazê-la bem perto.

Verônica não parecia envergonhada, nem intimidada, apenas era uma garota normal, despida de seus medos e com o homem que amava.

Está sendo tão fácil. – Sirius começou – Por que nós demoramos tanto?

Por que você foi um cafajeste. – ela explicou.

Eu sei. – ele falou deixando que ela sentasse no colo dele e aproximando o rosto do pescoço dela. – Eu sei que fui um cafajeste... – ele falou provocante, deixando-a arrepiada.

Você está me provocando... – ela fingiu reclamar.

Eu sei. – ele murmurou bem perto do pescoço dela, beijando-o por fim.

Verônica fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele sobre seu pescoço. Ela queria aquilo, queria tanto. Queria Sirius. Ela sabia que nada seria como era antes se eles não tivessem se acertado.

Sirius. – ela chamou, fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

O que houve? – ele perguntou sério.

O que vai ser de nós? Quer dizer, eu estou apaixonada por você, eu entendo que você não esteja por mim. Mas eu não quero ser só mais uma na sua lista...

Não tem como você ser só mais uma na minha lista, Vê, por que essa fase acabou. Você é a única na minha vida agora.

Ela sorriu manhosa, deixando a cabeça pender para o ombro dele.

Eu só não quero me decepcionar de novo... eu não sei se agüentaria.

A expressão dele ficou séria de repente e ele apanhou uma das mãos dela, e ergueu-a junto com a dele, bem na frente dos dois.

Por que, diabos, você ia tentar se matar? Você já imaginou o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse chegado?

Eu só queria acabar com a dor. E bom, se você não tivesse chegado, eu estaria morta agora...

E você fala isso com essa tranqüilidade? – Sirius falou irritado com o descaso dela – Era sua vida que estava em jogo. Seu bem mais importante...

Sirius, pra mim não. Pra mim a vida estava sendo apenas um fardo, um fardo pesado demais para ser carregado por mim sozinha. Um fardo mais pesado em parte por sua causa.

Ele baixou a cabeça envergonhado. E ela ficou chateada pois sabia que tinha pegado pesado, Sirius podia ter sido responsável por sua tristeza, mas ela quisera morrer por sua conta.

Eu sinto muito... – ela murmurou num fio de voz.

Não sinta. A culpa foi minha. Eu não soube tratar você como você merecia. Mas eu prometo que nunca mais isso vai acontecer. – ele disse beijando a mão dela.

Obrigada...obrigada por ter salvado minha vida. Eu acho que estava sendo exagerada.

Não importa mais agora. Eu cheguei a tempo, nós não vamos conseguir esquecer isso, claro. Mas pelo menos, não pense mais nisso. Se depender de mim, você vai estar com seus pezinhos bem no chão.

Ah não! Eu ainda quero um passeio de vassoura com você.

Eu posso te levar para vários passeios assim... – ele falou selando os lábios dela com um beijo.

Verônica se entregou ao beijo, era o que ela queria. E o tempo parecia não passar enquanto os dois estavam se beijando, as mãos se descobrindo, passeando por entre os corpos, ousadas, carinhosas.

Quando os rostos se separaram, Sirius deslizou o nariz pelo rosto dela, carinhoso. Verônica sorriu, perante os carinhos dele, ela não o esperava tão carinhoso.

Sirius, você está sendo tão diferente...

Diferente? Em que sentido? – ele perguntou ressabiado.

Não sei. Melhor, mas carinhoso, meigo. O que eu queria de você desde o início...

Por que será que nós temos que estar prestes a perder o que mais queremos pra dar valor a isso? – ele questionou-se filosófico.

Você me queria tanto assim?

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Mas eu só percebi quando parecia ser tarde demais. Sorte que deu tempo pra tudo... para salvar você. E fazê-la minha... minha pra sempre.

Eu vou ficar mais apaixonada assim... – ela falou insinuante.

É o que eu quero. Assim não corro o risco de você querer me largar um dia.

Eu nunca iria largar você. Você é o que eu mais queria. Eu não saberia viver sem você. Eu ia por fim a vida por não saber lidar com a falta que você me fazia.

E eu não saberia viver sem você. Por que quando eu percebi que a minha vida não era mais a mesma sem você, que eu decidi que faria tudo pra ter você comigo.

Sirius... eu não sei como tudo vai acontecer, mas eu não me importo agora. Só não me faça esquecer esse momento.

Eu não sei como dizer o que sinto, eu nem entendo. Mas eu tenho certeza que não vou conseguir viver sem você. Seja lá como isso se chame...

Sem palavras, sem explicações, somente atos... – ela falou antes de beijá-lo.

E ele concordou. Não havia palavras, não havia explicações, elas já haviam sido dadas. Eles só precisavam de atos, paixão, beijos...

Era um do outro e aquilo bastaria... pelo menos naquele momento.

E o tempo passou, despercebido, entre beijos, abraços, carícias...

Em determinado momento, Sirius estava sentado com as costas apoiadas numa parede e Verônica estava com a cabeça deitada no colo dele. A mão dele brincava nos cachos do cabelo dela, que caiam leves sobre a roupa dele.

Você sabe que horas são? – ela perguntou.

Não... por que?

Filch pode aparecer a qualquer instante...

Você vai se preocupar com isso? Eu já descubro que horas são. – e ele virou o rosto para o fundo da sala, observando o velho relógio colocado lá.

Meia noite e treze minutos. Dia, 14 de fevereiro.Dia dos Namorados.

Balançou a cabeça, confuso, e ouviu a voz de Verônica:

O que houve?

Você sabe que dia é hoje? – ele perguntou de certa forma ansioso.

Dia... 14. 14 de fevereiro. Qual é o problema?

Sirius não disse nada, pois não sabia como dizer. Então, como se percebendo o que ocorria, Verônica disse:

É dia dos namorados!

Ele confirmou, olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

Bom, nós estamos, quer dizer, eu acho que, bom, sei lá, talvez, namorando? – ele finalmente perguntou.

Eu acho que sim. – ela disse. – Mas não precisamos considerar hoje como o nosso dia.

Devia ser um momento especial. Nosso primeiro dia juntos...

Sirius, de onde todo esse romantismo saiu?

Não pergunte. Eu não sei explicar, eu só sinto.

Olha, realmente não importa. Eu não vou me chatear.

Mas Sirius parecia chateado. Até que pareceu ter uma idéia...

Olhe, eu tive uma idéia. Mas você precisa confiar muito em mim...

Eu confio. – ela declarou olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

Então... vamos sair daqui. – ele pegou a mão dela guiando-a pelos corredores.

Verônica se deixou levar, apesar da crescente curiosidade em relação ao que iria acontecer...

Sirius. – ela falou respirando fundo, para se livrar da falta de ar. – O que nós vamos fazer?

Nós, só vamos fazer isso se você quiser, mas eu acho que seria algo que nos deixaria a melhor lembrança do nosso primeiro dia dos Namorados.

O que você está me propondo? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Sirius ficou levemente vermelho e olhou bem para o rosto dela, antes de falar, rapidamente:

Passa a noite comigo? É isso que eu estou propondo, passe a noite comigo.

Verônica ficou sem palavras, ele queria passar a noite com ela. Ela sorriu, simples e apenas o beijou. Aquilo devia ser resposta o suficiente.

Sirius estreitou-a nos braços e aprofundou o beijo. E quando finalmente soltou-a, o cenário parecia ser outro.

Estavam em uma sala, devidamente arrumada, bem diferente da sala de astronomia, não sabiam como haviam chegado lá, mas não parecia lhes importar.

Sirius guiou Verônica calmamente até a cama, olhando para os olhos dela, de maneira a deixá-la a vontade.

Quando estavam bem próximos a cama, ele aproximou o rosto do dela, beijando devagar. As mãos começaram a percorrer as costas dela e ele pode sentir que ela levava as próprias as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele.

Beijou-a trilhando um caminho desde os lábios, descendo pelo pescoço e chegando próximo ao colo. Elevou-a a cabeça então, de modo que visualizasse os olhos dela, pedindo permissão para continuar.

Ela assentiu com uma olhar e ele ergueu os braços dela, retirando o suéter de Hogwarts. Sentiu a respiração dela, levemente ofegante, estabilizar-se enquanto ele abria os botões da camisa dela, um a um. Demorava-se, tentando abri-los, entre nervosismo e ansiedade, e buscava os olhos dela a todo momento, atento as reações por detrás da íris amendoada.

Verônica controlava sua respiração, tentando manter-se calma, o que parecia impossível naquela situação. As mãos dele deixavam um rastro invisível sobre sua pelo, como se a estivesse marcando a fogo. A sensação do toque dele sobre a sua pele, agora nua, os lábios dele de encontro a seu colo, a deixavam insana. Perdida nos próprios pensamentos, mas ao mesmo tempo atenta aos mais imperceptíveis movimentos dele.

Aquilo tudo parecia uma loucura, na qual ela se sentia cada vez mais tentada a embarcar. Não importavam os medos, eles haviam se perdido entre as expectativas. E ela já sentia tentada a tocá-lo.

Ainda receosa, as mãos tremendo levemente, ela dirigiu-as as costas dele, tocando-o por cima da camisa. Guiada por algo que ela não soube de onde veio, levou as mãos até onde a camisa estava por dentro da calça, e puxou-a para fora. Deixou que as mãos vagassem então pelas costas, contra a pele dele agora, por baixo da camisa.

Sentiu quando as mãos dele se fecharam em torno dos braços dela, retirando-os de baixo da camisa dele, para que ele retirasse, a já desabotoada camisa dela.

Foi então que percebeu que estava usando somente um sutiã, e corou ao se dar conta disso.

Sirius sorriu ao vê-la corar, pouco depois de livrá-la da blusa. Levou a mão ao rosto dela, acariciando-o de modo a deixá-la calma. Trouxe-a para encostar-se no próprio peito, regulando suas respirações. Ao senti-la preparada, afastou-a novamente, para então levar as pequenas mãozinhas de encontro aos botões de sua camisa.

Viu que ela pareceu pensar no que fazer até começar,então,a desabotoar-lhe os botões da veste. Deixou que ela acabasse, para retirar a camisa, e então,foi surpreendido pelas mãos dela, tocando seu tórax, dessa vez,sem anseios ou vergonha.

Suspirou ante o toque dela, sem habilidade alguma, mas especial por ser dela. Tomou coragem então para levar a mão até o fecho do sutiã dela, deixando-a lá, esperando por algum sinal de que podia continuar.

Verônica sabia que estava perto. E teve quase certeza quando sentiu as mãos dele parando sobre o fecho do seu sutiã. Pararam, como se esperassem por autorização. Ela sabia o quando queria aquilo, então, sem pensar nas conseqüências, levou as mãos sobre as dele, nas próprias costas, incentivando o abrir o fecho.

Sentiu nervoso, o que foi percebido com o suspiro dado por ele antes de finalmente, livrá-la da peça. Sentiu-se então quase toda exposta a ele, mas não sentiu vergonha daquilo, e sim felicidade. Por que estava nos braços do homem que amava.

Foi sua vez de suspirar quando ele trouxe o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, deixando que os seios libertos encontrassem o tórax dele. Arrepiou-se quando a mão dele subiu e desceu por suas costas, e quando, por fim, ele ergueu-a devagar, perguntando:

Você tem certeza? - e depois colocando-a no chão novamente.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para chegar próximo ao ouvido dele e sussurrar um sim. Ele então beijou-a na testa, abraçou-a com força e puxou-a para cama junto com ele.

Seriam apenas os dois agora.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Verônica abriu os olhos devagar, quando já era quase meio-dia, deixou que os olhos se acostumassem a situação para depois, enfim, analisar a situação.

Ela vestia a camisa de Sirius, que nela parecia ser um vestido. Virou o corpo lentamente, encontrando os orbes azuis dele observando-a. E então sorriu. Não havia sido um sonho.

Ficou sem palavras, do mesmo modo que Sirius também. Os olhos dos se encontraram, por instantes, que pareceram horas. A mão dele buscou o rosto dela, tocando-o de maneira carinhosa.

Ela se aproximou dele, querendo ficar o mais próximo possível. Ele a ajudou, estendendo os braços na direção dela e puxando-a gentilmente. Os corpos ficaram encostados, possibilitando que Verônica repousasse a cabeça no peito dele e que a mão dele vagasse aos cabelos dela, de maneira carinhosa.

Os raios de sol do meio dia inundaram o quarto pela janela, mas sem afetar nem um pouco os dois jovens deitados na cama.

Era o momento deles e nada mais importava. Eram dos dois e somente os dois. Não havia tempo, dúvidas, questionamentos. Havia aquilo, a sensação maravilhosa por que estavam inundados e havia o momento, perfeito nos mínimos detalhes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Bah, difícil falar desse capítulo. Com certeza é o meu favorito. Talvez por que os dois finalmente ficam juntos, ou por que eu dei tudo o que podia para fazer a cena dos dois o mais perfeito possível, na minha visão.

Bom, eu espero que vocês compartilhem do meu ponto de vista em relação ao capítulo. Beijos!

Reviews:

**mariana-fan-sister: **Que bom que o outro capítulo estava perfeito. Espero que esse lhe agrade também. Beijos!

**Thaís:** Bom eu ter conseguido transmitir bem a emoção dos personagens. Eu acho que isso é essencial na fic, torná-los o mais humanos e semelhantes a nós possível. Beijos!

**Thati:** Bah, eu adoro reviews grandes! Pena que eu fiz você chorar. Você me fez muito feliz contando como ficou feliz ao ver a fic atualizada. O Sirius desesperado ficou legal mesmo. Lílian e Tiago voltam no próximo capítulo, junto com Remo e Dorcas.

**Juliana Montez:** Ju, a rainha das reviews gigantes! Amo elas. Fico feliz de ter feito você entrar na cabeça dos personagens, era o meu objetivo. É, Sirius Black é perfeito.

**Naty Black Witter: **Bah, que honra saber o que você não faz pra ler DO AMOR. É o incentivo de vocês que me faz continuar escrevendo. E a música, ela é perfeita, assim como quase todas as músicas da Avril.

**FRANKC:** Ela foi boba mesmo. Mas o Sirius foi o legitimo herói.

**Cristina Melx:** Ela vai parar de sofrer agora. E aqui esta o próximo capítulo.

Beijos pra todo mundo que lê e comenta aqui!


	11. De Volta aos Eixos

Capítulo 10 – De Volta aos Eixos

Verônica lançou um olhar para Sirius por cima do livro que estava lendo. Amanhã seria domingo, o dia em que ele revelaria o relacionamento dos dois para a escola toda. Fazia apenas 4 dias desde o dia dos namorados e manter aquilo escondido havia sido complicado.

Lílian, Dorcas e os Marotos já sabiam. Mas era quase impossível controlar os olhares ou se controlar quando acabavam ficando sozinhos em lugares onde outros alunos circulavam.

Ela não entendia por que ele havia escolhido domingo. Dissera que queria fazer uma grande entrada no almoço. E ela não conseguia discordar dele. Ainda mais quando ele sorria, e depois a beijava e por fim, colocava a mão carinhosamente no rosto dela e implorava com uma cara de cachorro sem dono que a fazia concordar na hora com os pedidos dele.

Finalmente ele correspondeu ao olhar dela, que para provocar, abaixou a cabeça tentando parecer interessada na leitura. O que foi realmente difícil, pois segundos depois que ela abaixou a cabeça, a perna dele encontrou a sua por de baixo da mesa e ele começou a provocá-la.

Verônica tentou controlar o riso, pois estavam em meio a biblioteca, estudando com Tiago e Lílian. Mas Sirius continuou e logo ela explodiu em risadas, estando logo todos os olhares voltados para a mesa onde estavam sentados.

Ela baixou a cabeça para esconder a vermelhidão, mas sentiu os olhares ainda sobre eles. Foi então que ouviu a voz de Lílian ao seu lado:

Oh, Tiago, viu no que dá tentar ficar roçando sua perna na minha? Você errou de perna e olha o escândalo.

Ela finalmente ergueu os olhos e viu Lílian vermelha a sua frente e Tiago com uma cara totalmente abismada. Sirius ria discretamente e ela se sentia totalmente culpada.

Me desculpa, Madame Pince. - Lílian falou olhando para a senhora com uma cara amável.

A velha senhora passou um curto sermão sobre postura na biblioteca e logo depois os quatro deixaram a biblioteca. Um pouco longe da porta da biblioteca, Lily e Tiago caíram na risada, deixando Verônica envergonhada e Sirius sorrindo maroto.

Almofadinhas, amigão, eu não esperava que você fosse tentar aquilo na biblioteca. – Tiago falou ainda entre risos.

Bom, eu não imaginei que ela fosse rir daquele jeito. Foi realmente engraçado.

Lily concordou, abraçando Verônica ainda vermelha.

Isso é normal, Verônica. – ela falou.

Mas você não precisava ter dito que tinha sido Tiago.

Ah, mas aquilo foi realmente engraçado. A cara de Tiago... – ela disse, voltando a rir.

Ah, a minha cara estava tão engraçada, Srta. Evans? - Tiago falou provocando a namorada.

-Estava sim... – ela respondeu.

Ora, sua marota... – ele disse, beijando-a em seguida.

Sirius e Verônica se viraram na direção contraria do casal se beijando, e ficaram por algum tempo apenas se olhando, em silêncio. Então ela estendeu a mão na direção dele e ele segurou-a com carinho. E tudo pareceu pegar fogo para os dois e no instante seguinte, ele encostou-a na parede e começou a beijá-la.

Lílian e Tiago se viraram para voltar ao salão comunal e acabaram por ver o casal de amigos. Tiago começou a rir enquanto Lily o encarava de cara feia. Sirius e Verônica, tirados do momento pelos risos do outro, terminaram o beijo e sem dizer nada, começaram a caminhar até a sala comunal.

Era realmente estranho, Verônica pensava enquanto caminhava, sobre a estranha forma de relacionamento dela e de Sirius. Não era baseado em sentimentos como amor, até por que ele ainda não conseguira dizer o que realmente sentia por ela.

Era estruturado na necessidade que um tinha do outro. Era isso mesmo, necessidade. Ela não conseguia viver sem ele, ele ficava confuso sem ela, não eram exatamente sentimentos recíprocos, mas já era um começo.

Não que ela tivesse motivos pra reclamar ou fosse fazer isso. Tê-lo consigo valia muito e era suficiente naquele momento, a reciprocidade dos sentimentos não precisava ter lógica, desde de que existisse. E ela deixaria as coisas daquele jeito, pois estava tendo o que mais queria.

Chegaram a frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda, entrando na sala comunal em seguida. Lílian ia se dirigir ao quarto, Verônica, entretanto, sentia fome.

Ah, eu estou com fome. – ela resmungou.

Também, olhe a hora. – Tiago comentou. – Acabamos de chegar aqui e já pe hora do jantar.

Mas eu estou com preguiça de ir até o salão principal comer. – Lílian disse.

Os quatro se olharam esperando por uma idéia sobre o que fazer até que Verônica sugeriu:

Que tal se is dois Marotos buscassem algo pra gente comer enquanto nós duas tomamos um banho?

Ei, por que nós temos que buscar comida? – Sirius perguntou.

Por que vocês dois são 'os Marotos', com certeza conhecem muito bem o caminho da cozinha e como chegar lá sem serem pegos. – Lílian falou num claro ataque ao ego dos dois.

Eu vou lá. – Tiago disse. – Por que sou um bom namorado. – ele completou estufando o peito,

Obrigado. – Lily disse dando um selinho no namorado em seguida.

E eu vou junto então. Mas estejam prontinhas quando a gente voltar. – Sirius falou em tom de ordem.

Sim, Senhor. – as duas concordaram em tom de obdecimento, subindo as escadas após isso.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Quando estavam no quarto, Lílian tomou coragem para finalmente perguntar algo para Verônica:

Como aconteceu? Você dois ficarem juntos? Eu estou realmente curiosa. Num dia você está deprimida e no outro aparece com Sirius e tudo se resolve. Eu gostaria de poder entender.

Foi estranho. – Verônica começou, parando, pensando no que podia contar. – Eu estava sozinha na sala de astronomia e ele apareceu. Falou coisas lindas, que eu não esperava e eu cedi, por que no fundo era o que eu queria fazer. Então eu perdi o controle, apesar de saber exatamente o que estava fazendo e me entreguei a ele. E agora estamos assim.

Você não está com medo? Ou se arrependeu?

Medo eu acho que vou sempre ter. Até por que é um relacionamento agora. Mas eu não me arrependo. Quando você está segura, não há arrependimento, as coisas acontecem naturalmente. E você só vive elas, esperando não perder nada e não esquecer de aproveitar cada momento, por que são únicos e de fazê-los inesquecíveis, para nunca esquecer.

Lílian encarou a amiga e teve certeza: Verônica estava apaixonada. Ela temia pela outra, mas enquanto a via daquele jeito tão feliz, como nunca antes e tão disposta, ela tinha que levar em conta o quanto Sirius a estava fazendo feliz. E tinha que dar crédito a ele, afinal, era a escolha de Verônica.

Eu espero que dê tudo certo com vocês.

Vai dar. Eu tenho a sensação de que as coisas serão diferentes dessa vez.

Que bom. – Lily disse, assustando-se em seguida com o barulho da porta batendo.

Automaticamente, ela e Verônica viraram a cabeça na direção do som e acabaram por encontrar Dorcas, claramente irritada, olhando para elas.

O que houve? – Verônica indagou.

Oh! Remo e aquela sextanista! Eu nem sei o nome da maldita, mas eles estavam juntos, conversando e pareciam tão íntimos. Ah, que saco! O que está acontecendo?

Você realmente quer que eu explique? – Lílian falou séria.

Dorcas a olhou triste. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, era ciúmes. Estava louca de ciúme de ver Remo com outra garota.

Ainda tem tempo, Dorcas. – Verônica disse de sua cama.

Tempo? – ela perguntou confusa.

É, tempo. Para consertar tudo, para perdão e volta. Houve tempo pra mim e Sirius.

Mas é diferente. Fui eu que terminei com ele e fiz tudo errado.

Talvez tenha sido, mas você vai deixar isso te vencer? – Lílian questionou.

Mas o que eu posso fazer? – Dorcas fez-se de desentendida.

Ah, chega de frescuras. – Verônica exclamou altiva. – Você sabe muito bem o que fazer. Vai procurá-lo e dizer que foi um erro e que você pode esperar que ele esteja pronto pra te contar o tal 'segredo'.

Dorcas abaixou a cabeça se sentido mau.

Eu nem sei como dizer isso a ele. Eu sei que ele sofreu com tudo isso.

E daí? Você também esta sofrendo. Não vê que não vai adiantar nada ficar sentada sofrendo aqui, enquanto ele sofre em outro lugar? Você sabe exatamente que o _seu lugar_ é nos braços dele e não se lamentando pelos cantos. – Verônica enfatizou.

Dorcas encarou Verônica surpresa, não era exatamente o papel que ela esperava da amiga. Ela estava mudada, mais forte, mais madura.

Ela está certa. – dessa vez era Lily que falava. – Você sabe o que quer, então lute por isso, chega de lamentações, ciúmes, chorar pelos cantos.

Isso mesmo, esse é o meu papel. – Verônica disse rindo em seguida, com as amigas se juntando a ela segundos depois.

Certo. Vocês ganharam! Eu vou falar com ele amanhã.

Ótimo! – Lily e Vê falaram, abraçando Dorcas em seguida.

Ficaram por um tempo abraçadas até ouvirem uma batida na porta. E a voz dos garotos, Tiago e Sirius logo depois:

Garotas, estamos com o jantar. Que tal descer e comer?

Certo. A gente já ta indo. – Lílian respondeu.

Então, vamos descer? – Verônica sugeriu olhando para as duas amigas.

Vão vocês, eu vou ficar aqui e decidir como agir amanhã.

Se é que você quer, Dorcas. – Lily disse. – Nós vamos indo então.

Até mais tarde. – Verônica se despediu e junto com Lily desceu as escadas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Três da manhã. Crises de insônia novamente.

Verônica se revirava na cama, enrolando-se nas cobertas, que estavam totalmente bagunçadas.

Não gostava de ter insônia. Entretanto, naquela noite, sabia exatamente o motivo que a levava a estar daquele jeito.

Já era domingo. O grande dia. E ela estava realmente nervosa, antes mesmo da hora. Imagine na hora como seria então.

Ser apresentada formalmente como namorada de Sirius Black, no almoço de domingo, no salão principal, na frente de toda a escola.

Era o sonho do muitas, mas se realizaria para ela. Ela que fora invisível, que se escondera e quase colocara tudo a perder e agora ganhava seu prêmio. O homem que amava.

Por trás da ansiedade, estava algo bem mais forte. A sensação de realização. Algo que ela desconhecia até então e agora lha tirava o sono. A utopia de sentir tudo perfeito, as mil maravilhas e se ver encantada, perder o sono com pensando, fantasiando, imaginando. Revivendo os momentos juntos, como se estivessem namorando há muito tempo.

E saber que amanhã tudo isso seria exposto a trazia calafrios. Ela estava com medo de fazer algo errado, medo dos comentários que com certeza viriam, medo dele desistir de tudo e acabar com o sonho.

Tinha que estar perfeita no dia seguinte, impecável, e mostrar pra ele como ela podia ser a garota certa pra ele.

E pra isso precisaria dormir, mas aquilo parecia tão difícil. A cada instante ela se virava para o relógio, esperando, ouvindo cada tic-tac, nervosa, querendo que os minutos passassem o mais rápido possível. Para que logo fosse de manhã, e hora do almoço, e depois, e depois, e depois, desde que ela estivesse com ele.

Mexeu-se bruscamente na coma, puxando a coberta até quase lhe cobrir totalmente a face. Fechou os olhos tentando imaginar o sono, deveria haver um jeito melhor pra dormir do que contar carneirinhos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Saiu do banho molhando todo o caminho do banheiro até a cama, sacudiu os cabelos molhados nervosamente e encarou o amontoado de roupas atiradas de qualquer jeito na cama.

Calma, Vê. É só um almoço. – Lílian falou em tom tranqüilo.

Não é só um almoço, Lil, é _'o almoço'_. – ela frisou bem as palavras.

Certo. É 'o almoço', mas você não pode descer nesse estado. Vamos escolher uma roupa. – Dorcas disse e começou a revirar o que estava atirado na cama.

O que achava interessante, jogava para a cama de Lílian, ao lado. Depois observar rapidamente quase tudo, separou uma roupa para a amiga, enquanto Lílian falava:

Agora vamos colocar a poção para alisar o cabelo. Venha comigo. – e guiou a amiga para o banheiro enquanto Dorcas acabava de separar a sua roupa.

Resolvera que iria falar com Remo depois do almoço, não conseguia mais imaginar se acontecia algo ou não entre ele e a tal sextanista, ou como tudo seria se não tivesse brigado com ele e ainda estivessem juntos.

Talvez ela tivesse sido muito apressada e acabara pegando pesado. Ou por uma alguma razão estivesse certa no que queria, mas errada no modo como pedira.

Não importavam as hipóteses para que ela tivesse pelo menos uma certeza: ela o queria de volta e faria tudo para tê-lo. A começar por uma bela conversa...

Vestiu as calças jeans, calçou os tênis e colocou o casaco por cima da camiseta, prendeu os cabelos rapidamente, apenas impedindo que caíssem sobre os olhos, e desceu as escadas para caminhar um pouco, numa tentativa de se acalmar, antes de enfrentar o ex-namorado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Verônica desceu as escadas com cuidado. Sirius estava esperando por ela sentado em um dos sofás da Sala Comunal e assim que a viu levantou-se, indo esperá-la bem perto da escada.

Você está muito bem. – ele disse, quando ela já estava ao seu lado.

Ela deu um sorriso alegre, observando a roupa escolhida por Dorcas, uma calça jeans de Lily, com um suéter vermelho de gola e botas pretas. Os cabelos, estavam alisados e caiam emoldurando o rosto.

Vamos? – ele falou, oferecendo a mão para ela que aceitou de bom grado.

Caminharam grande parte do caminho em silêncio e sozinhos, já que já havia passado do horário normal da grande maioria dos alunos irem almoçar.

Quando ficaram há alguns metros da porta de entrada do salão, Verônica parou de caminhar abruptamente, Sirius virou o rosto para ela, surpreso e perguntou:

O que houve?

Eu não sei. – ela respondeu nervosa.

Olhe... – Sirius começou segurando a mão dela entre a sua com carinho. – Vai dar tudo certo, nós só vamos almoçar, como um casal normal de namorados.

Eu sei. Mas é tão diferente.

Isso realmente importa? – ele perguntou interessado nela.

O que importa? – ela perguntou sem entender.

Ser diferente. Eu acho que já ouvi isso tantas vezes. Isso realmente importa?

Ela parou pra pensar. Será que importava? E afinal, qual era a grande diferença? Ela mesma não conseguia identificar a _tal_ diferença.

Não importa. – ela respondeu por fim.

Ótimo você ter dito isso. Por que pra mim, o que é realmente importante é isso. – ele falou, encostando-a na parede e beijando-a.

Com certeza. Isso importa muito mais. – ela disse quando ele a soltou. – Vamos? – ela perguntou, dessa vez estendendo sua mão para ele.

Ela deu um de seus sorrisos irresistíveis e ela não pode deixar de contribuir. Se acostumar com o que era diferente era complicado, mas havia tanta importância naquilo? Ela não soube responder na hora. Talvez, somente o tempo, viesse, um dia, a responder aquilo.

A curta caminhada que restou até a entrada no salão comunal foi tranqüila, e quando finalmente os dois adentraram pelas portas do salão, ela sentiu Sirius apertar sua mão com força, como se lhe dissesse que não havia com o que se preocupar, ele estava ali.

Ela pode sentir os rostos se virando na direção dos dois, o inicio dos cochichos, burburinhos e a mão dele segurando a sua, passando a sensação de calma dele para ela.

Passou tão rápido, que logo estavam acomodados do lado de Tiago e Lílian e iniciando a refeição. Não sem antes Sirius lançar-lhe um olhar seguido de uma piscadinha marota.

Então ela finalmente se sentiu tranqüila, livre dos medos e pronta para deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dorcas respirou fundo antes de andar em direção a Remo, sentado perto da margem do lago. Era hora.

Podemos conversar? – ela falou para ele.

Pode perceber a completa surpresa no olhar dele e sorriu internamente com aquilo.

Claro que sim. Sente aqui do lado. – ele falou apontando.

Dorcas sentou sem receio e logo começou a falar:

Eu vim para dizer que não dá mais.

Não dá mais o que? – ele questionou olhando para ela.

Ficar sem você. Eu sinto sua falta.

Eu também. – ele murmurou.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, o sol iluminando os olhos esverdeados e os cabelos se mexendo com o vento. Para ele, ela parecia uma fada. Para ela, ele era a resposta para o fim de sua solidão.

Você quer que tudo volte a ser como antes? – ele indagou.

Quero.

Mesmo que eu não conte o que você quer saber?

Ela suspirou. Ele chegara no ponto delicado. Ela preferia saber, mas não queria perder mais tempo. Talvez aquilo pudesse ser contornado com o tempo.

Mesmo que você não me diga nada. – ela respondeu por fim. – O que eu senti sem você por perto, me fez que segredo algum vale que nós nos distanciemos. E que nada do que você me contar, vai mudar o que eu sinto por você. É algo grande, forte, é amor. E amor não se perde por causa de segredos, quando isso acontece, não era amor verdadeiro. Não é o amor que eu sinto por você. – ela concluiu.

Eu amo você. – foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Ótimo. Acho que só resta uma coisa pra fazer agora. – ela disse, aproximando-se para beijá-lo.

Foi um beijo desesperado, devido a distância estabelecida entre eles, era como se quisessem matar as saudades num só beijo. Ela só pensava em como seria bom agora que tudo voltaria ao normal, Remo pensava em algo mais profundo.

Agora sentia-se pronto pra contar tudo a Dorcas. Não havia nada melhor do que ela disse para fazê-lo saber que não mudariam em nada os sentimentos dela, independente do segredo que ele escondia.

Eu quero contar. – ele disse.

Contar? O seu segredo? – ela perguntou levemente curiosa.

Isso mesmo.

Remo, eu não estou te pressionando pra me contar qualquer coisa. – ela se apressou em dizer.

Ele então tocou os lábios dela carinhosamente, fazendo-a calar-se:

Não há pressão. Eu só quero que você saiba. Você merece saber. E eu espero que entenda e esteja aqui comigo depois disso.

Apesar de não entender o que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras, ela concordou silenciosamente. E então, a voz dele soou novamente, carregada com dor, expondo finalmente seu mais guardado segredo:

Eu sou um lobisomem.

Rápidas, doloridas, deprimentes, foi assim que aquelas quatro palavras saíram dos lábios dele. Ele pode perceber o impacto delas sobre a garota, o corpo todo dela arrepiou-se, os olhos se encheram de pequenas lágrimas e no instante seguinte, ela estava com os braços pendurados em torno do pescoço dele, chorando silenciosamente.

Você devia ter me contado. Como você pode suportar tudo isso sozinho? Eu sou sua namorada, estou aqui para apoiar e ajudar.

Agora você sabe e pode ajudar.

Não só posso como vou. Francamente, o fato de você ser um lobisomem não muda em nada o fato de seu lado humano ser o homem que eu amo.

Não são todos que pensam assim.

É ai que está o detalhe, eu não sou todas as pessoas. Eu sou única, sou _a sua_ Dorcas.

Remo sentiu reconfortado. Ela era a pessoa certa pra ele. Era _sua._ Iria torná-la a mulher mais feliz que pudesse. Abraçou-a com força, murmurando no ouvido dela:

Não se preocupe. Com a sua companhia tudo vai ficar mais fácil e com o tempo eu vou responder todas as perguntas que você tiver.

Teremos todo o tempo necessário agora. Eu não vou deixar o senhor escapar.

Desde de que eu não precise de coleirinha está tudo bem. – ele respondeu, levando-a ao riso e a acompanhando depois.

Ainda permaneceram abraçados por um bom tempo, a presença de um confortando o outro, as esperanças da nova fase de relacionamento florescendo entre os dois.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sirius pousou com a vassoura bem na frente de Verônica.

Vamos arriscar seu passeio hoje? – foi a pergunta feita.

Por que não? – ela concordou.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela e ajudou a sentar-se junto a ele na vassouras, colocando os braços dela em torno da própria cintura e orientando-a a segurar-se bem.

Quando viu que ela estava segura, deu um impulso no chão e iniciou o vôo. Começou devagar, rente ao chão, para que ela se acostumasse. Aos poucos foi subindo e aumentando a velocidade.

Sentia a respiração dela próxima a ele, e o corpo feminino contra o seu, a cabeça dela em seu ombro, de modo carinhoso. Subiu mais um pouco e então falou:

O que você acha?

Verônica perdeu as palavras. A vista era linda. Podia ver quase todo o castelo, estando bem alto sobre o campo de quadribol. O lago também era visto, um casal namorando em uma das margens. Ela sorriu, namorar, estava gostando daquilo. Se sentia verdadeiramente uma namorada agora.

É lindo. Muito lindo. – ela disse.

Não tanto como você.

Uhm... será? – ela insinuou.

Não sei. A sua opinião é importante também. – ele devolveu.

Talvez.

Que tal irmos? Outro dia ficamos mais tempo aqui.

Claro.

Ele começou a descida, e sentiu o corpo dela ainda mais perto do seu, como se aquilo fosse possível. Quando chegou ao chão, ajudou a descer e aproveitando-se da situação, roubou-lhe um beijo.

Verônica correspondeu ao beijo roubado, adorava quando ele agia daquele jeito, surpreendo-a. Ele finalizou o beijo e disse:

Eu acho que vou tomar banho antes de voltar ao castelo. Por que você não vai indo?

Pode ser. Eu estou começando a ficar com frio mesmo. Vou pegar um casaco e te espero na sala comunal pro jantar.

Tá bom. – ele disse, beijando-a na bochecha e correndo para o vestiário. Verônica tomou o caminho oposto em direção ao castelo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sirius estava deixando o vestiário quando uma garota veio em sua direção. Britney Patterson não aparentava calma e muito menos controle, assim que chegou perto do garoto, ergueu a mão para tentar dar um tapa no rosto dele.

O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Sirius falou segurando firme a mão dela.

Não, o que você pensa que está fazendo. – ela devolveu. – Andando com aquela coisa pela escola, como se fossem dois namorados.

Nós somos namorados, Patterson. E isso não diz respeito a você.

Eu achei que depois daquela maldita aposta você fosse cair na razão, Sirius. Ela não é pra você. Você merece muito mais. Merece alguém como eu. – ela salientou.

Ela é o que eu quero e não você. Já passou a nossa fase.

Não! Não passou. Eu ainda quero você. E não te dou o direito de ficar com aquilo e me deixar sozinha.

Olhe aqui. – ele começou, se aproximando de perder o controle. – Ela não é aquilo ou aquela, é a garota com quem eu estou e quero permanecer. O que nós tivemos foi esquecido por mim e não vai se repetir.

Você não pode me tratar assim. – ela finalmente perdeu o controle, começando a se mexer nervosamente, enquanto ele ainda a segurava pelo pulso. – Eu quero você. E vou conseguir.

Eu não quero você. É tão difícil entender? Você foi só mais uma. SÓ MAIS UMA!

NÃO! Eu fui a favorita! Eu ainda sou a favorita... – ela repetiu.

Ela é a favorita. O que nós tivemos está esquecido e apagado das minhas lembranças. Espero que você siga o mesmo caminho. – e finalmente soltou o braço dela, indo para o castelo.

Britney Patterson ficou no chão, ainda absorvendo o significado das palavras ouvidas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Mais um capítulo. Esse foi bem rápido por que eu ainda estava empolgada com o último. Não esperem o próximo tão rápido que as minhas provas estão começando. Beijos!

Reviews:

**Fran KC**Que bom que ficou romântico e Sirius realmente foi o herói da noite e uma pessoa muito sensível. Beijos! E não esquece, você ainda tem que assinar no meu gesso!

**Juliana Montez**É o meu preferido também, Ju. Era bem o que eu queria fazer com aquela descrição, que vocês pudessem sentir o que eles sentirem e visualizar a cena. Temos Remo/Dorcas e Lily/ Tiago aqui. Espero que você goste. Beijinhos!

**Bru Malfoy Black**Nem te estressa com domingo de noite. Química é um saco. Que bom que você gostou do encontro. Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom também e com certeza vou pedir ajuda se precisar. Beijão!

**Mariana-fan-sister**Que bom que foi o mais perfeito. Era o meu objetivo. Eles são muito xuxu mesmo. Beijos!

**Thati**Estudar, sempre estudar, né? Eles são fofos mesmo. E temos T/L nesse capítulo. Você tem MSN? Beijinhos!

**Bru B. L. Malfoy**Bru, sua sumida! Finalmente apareceu. Nem te preocupa com a fic agora, te preocupa com o terceiro e o vestibular. Brigado pelos elogios. E to postando rapidinho o capítulo seguinte. Beijão!

**Bi Radcliffe**Eu também acho que é o melhor de todos. Eles são fofos juntos sim. Já tinha falado sim, mas não naquele dia. Também te amo, Biazim. Beijos!

**Lily Dragon**Quebramos a maldição? Será...? Que bom que você achou o capítulo perfeito. Ela é mesmo depressiva, mas as coisas melhoram agora. Beijinhos!

**Cristina Melx**Parou de sofrer sim. E eu também quero um Sirius pra mim. Você tem MSN? Beijão pra ti!

**Thaaaaaaa: **Demorou sim, mas esse aqui foi rápido. Obrigado pelos elogios. Que bom que a Verônica vai ficar marcada pra você. Ela é a minha personagem favorita. A que eu mais gosto de escrever. Beijos!

Só pra deixar um recadinho pro **Zack** quando ele chegar nesse capítulo, deixa um comentário pra mim! Beijos pra ti!


	12. NIEM'S

Capítulo 11 – NIEMS'S

Verônica abriu os olhos devagar, estava deitada na cama de Sirius no dormitório masculino. Ele havia lhe dito que não haveria ninguém lá e queria ficar um pouco com ela, então, acabaram passando a tarde juntos no quarto.

Ela se lembrava de terem conversado por muito tempo, até que ela reclamou de sono e Sirius sugeriu que ela tirasse um cochilo. Ela aceitou prontamente e acabou adormecendo nos braços dele.

Agora, acordava e não o via mais no quarto. Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos, estendendo-a ao alto e se espreguiçando em seguida.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta do banheiro, queria lavar o rosto e depois teria que esperar Sirius, pois somente com ele poderia sair de lá.

Entrou, ainda sobre o efeito de ter recém acordado, e foi até a pia. Ligou a torneira e lavou o rosto, sentindo-se bem mais disposta em seguida. Foi então que ouviu o barulho de um chuveiro ligado.

Virou-se na direção dos boxes e viu que realmente alguém tomava banho num deles. Pôs-se a imaginar quem seria, Sirius, Tiago, Remo ou Frank? Não sabia, curiosa, se aproximou da porta e, sem pensar duas vezes, abriu-a.

Por sorte, era Sirius que tomava banho. Surpresa, ela empurrou a porta de volta ao lugar rapidamente, o rosto corado e o coração disparado. Então, se deu assimilou o ocorrido... ela já virá Sirius nu, mas não com toda aquela... luz.

Ele era realmente magnífico, o corpo bem talhado e os cabelos molhados caindo sobre o rosto.

Sentou-se no chão, em frente ao Box e disse:

-Me desculpa, Sirius.

Mas ela não ouviu resposta e sim um riso da parte dele. Uma enorme gargalhada que só a fez ficar mais vermelha.

-Está tudo bem, Vê. Não é a primeira vez que você vê isso.

-É. – ela concordou sem emoção.

-Ei, vamos, fique feliz, são poucas as que tem oportunidade de ver Sirius Black pelado mais de uma vez.

Foi então a vez dela rir. Ela levantou-se do chão e disse:

-Eu vou esperar no quarto.

Mas não teve tempo de ir por que no instante seguinte a porta foi aberta e ela foi puxada para dentro do Box, por Sirius.

Ela não conseguiu entender o que acontecia, logo já estava toda molhada e os lábios dele transitavam por sua pele, causando arrepios.

Afastou-se com dificuldade, pois o corpo todo tremia enquanto os beijos dele desciam por sua pele.

-Sirius, o que é isso?

-Eu estou tomando banho com a minha namorada.

-No banheiro do dormitório masculino e se alguém chegar?

-Não vão. – ele buscou os lábios dela com fervor.

Ela cedeu mais uma vez, mas em seguida afastou-se novamente.

-Eu ainda vou ter que fazer um feitiço pra secar as roupas... – ela disse abrindo a porta e saindo.

-Nem pense nisso. Você vai voltar aqui pra dentro agora.

-E quem disse? – ela provocou.

-Eu. – ele respondeu a puxando para dentro do box mais uma vez.

Ela não conseguiu sair novamente quando os lábios dele se dirigiram a ela mais uma vez.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thiago já se encontrava impaciente na sala comunal, tinha marcado de se encontrar com Sirius para seguirem juntos para o treino de quadribol mas o maroto já estava atrasado a quinze minutos e para piorar a situação Lupin estava muito ocupado com a namorada, Pedro havia sumido novamente, esse não faria muita diferença se estivesse com ele ou não, mas nem mesmo Lílian estava com Potter naquela hora.

A paciência chegou ao limite depois de 20 minutos de espera, mesmo sabendo que Black estava com Vê no dormitório, Sirius teria que cumprir com seus compromissos e também queria ver a cara que ele faria se fosse pego "desprevenido". Então Potter dirigiu-se decidido ao dormitório.

Um sorriso escapava de sua boca, a idéia de deixar Almofadinhas constrangido tirou sua impaciência e até mesmo o treino de sua mente. Ao chegar na porta Thiago abafa uma risada, conta até três e bate com força na porta.

Verônica e Sirius ainda estavam debaixo do chuveiro quando ouviram as batidas na porta. Vêronica simplesmente trava ante o barulho e Black quase escorrega dentro do box por conta do susto. Os seus olhares se encontram assustados.

-Um momento, já estou indo. - a voz de Almofadinhas saiu mais alto do que ele pensava.

-E agora Sirius, o que vamos fazer - disse Verônica num tom desesperado.

Calma Vê, fique aqui no banheiro enquanto eu despacho seja lá quem for - e se dirigiu à entrada do dormitório.

A porta é aberta por um Sirius enrolado em uma toalha, todo molhado e com um olhar nervoso.

-Então é você! - Black parecia um pouco mais aliviado - O que você faz aqui seu estraga prazeres, não podia esperar só mais um pouco Pontas?

- Ora almofadinhas, já se passaram mais de 20 minutos desde a hora marcada, não me venha pedir mais tempo e além do mais - Potter agora falava com um sorriso maroto - queria ver como você se sairia com alguém batendo na porta "nessas horas".

-Seu malicioso - disse o maroto dando uma risada - então é assim? espere só até você e Lílian terem um "daqueles" encontros.

-Nem pense nisso, Sirius.

-Ah, eu penso sim - e mais uma risada se espalha pelo dormitório- Vamos Pontas, me espere no salão que eu já estou quase pronto.

Ah é? - Tiago agora não pôde se conter - não sabia que podia andar apenas de toalha por aí.

-Não seja bobo Tiago, você entendeu o recado, me espere no salão e iremos pro treino - Sirius agora parecia aborrecido - Você sabe que não posso deixar ela aqui sozinha e ir embora.

-Está bem, mas nada de tentar se secar usando ela como toalha, hein!

Dá um fora Pontas. - disse Black fechando a porta .

Potter desceu as escadas às gargalhadas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sirius e Tiago desceram das vassouras depois do último treino de quadribol antes da final com a Sonserina, no dia seguinte.

-Sabe Tiago, você consegue ser um estragar prazer quando quer.

-É, eu sei. Eu estava esperando flagrar você numa situação constrangedora. Ia ser hilário.

-Hilário vai ser quando a ruivinha souber que você anda espionando os outros em momentos íntimos.

-Você não vai contar, né? – Tiago perguntou com um brilho assustado no olhar.

O calor na biblioteca era insuportável, mas ainda assim, Lílian continuava coordenando o grupo que estudava.

Estavam a uma semana dos NIEM'S e enquanto Sirius e Verônica davam suas sumidas, Lílian colocava todos a estudar.

Tiago batia com o lápis na mesa, apenas para provocar a namorada, que o olhava com um olhar fulminante, ele ria e depois recomeçava a bater, demonstrando seu tédio.

Remo era o único que tentava se manter fixo ao estudo, apesar de Dorcas rabiscar as seguintes palavras na sua folha de anotação: "vamos sair daqui? Temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer...".

Lílian balançou a cabeça irritada, e disse:

-Vão! Saiam logo daqui. Eu vou continuar estudando.

Sem pensar em mais nada, os três deixaram a biblioteca. Lílian ficou sozinha na biblioteca e deu um suspiro. Aquele era seu namorado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tiago brincava com seu pomo na beira do lago enquanto Remo e Sirius se encontravam bem ocupados com suas namoradas. Pontas já estava ficando levemente irritado por conta daquela situação. Para onde olhasse tinha um casal se beijando e a sua namorada lá, estudando na biblioteca

O sol começava a se por quando Tiago não agüentou mais e foi tentar arrancar Lílian dos livros.

Ao chegar à biblioteca, encontrou a ruiva ainda absorta em seu estudo. Mas o volume de livros na mesa havia duplicado. Por vezes, Tiago acabava se perguntando como ela conseguia ler tão rápido e mesmo assim não esquecer nada.

Caminhou em direção a mesa onde a namorada se encontrava e mesmo parando ao lado dela, ela não retirou os olhos do livro a sua frente.

A paciência já esvaída, Tiago simplesmente bateu com a mão na mesa, chamando não só a atenção de Lílian, mas de qualquer outro ser na biblioteca, para si.

Lílian se assustou com aquela batida e levantou a cabeça imediatamente, olhando para Tiago, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa e ele falou

- Você não acha que já está na hora de largar o livro e vir ficar comigo? - e foi fechando o livro estendido na mesa - Sabe, existe vida mesmo durante os NIEM'S

-Eu sei, Tiago. Mas são tantas coisas pra estudar e eu não estou nem na metade e preciso...

-Lily - ele pousou o dedo sobre o lábio dela, indicando que ela deveria permanecer calada. - O que você precisa, é de um pouco de Tiago Potter. Vamos!

Ela não resistiu, Tiago realmente sabia como envolvê-la e assim saíram da biblioteca, mas antes de passarem pela porta Lili ainda deu uma ultima olhada para os livros, iria continuar os estudos mais tarde sem que Tiago soubesse.

Tiago saiu da biblioteca com Lílian nos braços sentindo-se o máximo. Havia finalmente conseguido dobrar a ruivinha. Agora ela estava completamente em seus braços.

- Sabia que você não ia resistir ao meu charme - disse piscando marotamente para Lílian.

Ela apenas sorriu, beijando-o na boca. Quando o beijo foi finalizado, ela disse:

-Tiago, eu preciso comer.

- E para onde você acha que estamos indo? Você passou tanto tempo estudando que já está na hora do jantar.

-Mesmo? - ela perguntou, tentando absorver a informação de que estava sem comer desde o almoço. - Bom, isso explica por minha barriga está roncando.

- E hoje não tem mais estudo para você - disse olhando para de um jeito que mais parecia a Professora Minerva, mas seguido de um sorriso depois - Me disseram que hoje a lareira da sala comunal está ótima para um casal.

Lílian não responde nada, apenas se encosta mais em Tiago e os dois vão bem sorridentes para o jantar, mas sem deixar de dar uma paradinha em um dos corredores vazios para um momento mais a dois.

Eram aqueles momentos que faziam Lílian entender por que se renderá a Tiago. Apesar de tudo, ele era tão carinhoso, tão meigo. E como a deixava sem fôlego. Os beijos, ah, os beijos de Tiago. Faziam com que ela perdesse o controle de si mesma.

E era assim que se sentia todas as vezes que estava com ele, principalmente naquelas horas, perdida nos beijos, flutuando e só voltou a razão quando ouviu passos no inicio do corredor.

-Ai, vamos sair logo daqui. Eu ainda preciso comer. - ela disse, olhando para o namorado, que mantinha seu sorriso de "não estou nem aí pra nada" no rosto.

- Só mais um pouquinho - Falou carregado de desejo, buscando o pescoço de Lílian, fazendo ela soltar um leve suspiro.

-Seria bem melhor a gente acabar isso num quarto. - ela deixou escapar, entre um suspiro e outro.

- Oh, a senhorita Lílian me fazendo uma proposta dessa! - e indo beijá-la mais uma vez, continuando a falar logo depois - Nem eu, Potter, resisto

-E é bom que não resista, por que uma proposta dessas, durante as provas...

-Eu sei, a probabilidade de se repetir é menor que 1. Agora, vem cá. – e puxou para um beijo.

-----------------------------------//-------------------------------------//---------------

Os dias transcorreram tranqüilamente até sábado, a véspera do jogo de Quadribol. Domingo seria mais um marco da transição daqueles jovens a suas vidas adultas. Depois daquele dia, quadribol não seria mais praticado com tanta freqüência ou visto como distração. Seria algo que ficaria em Hogwarts e somente as lembranças permaneceriam.

O café da manhã de domingo se desenvolvia silencioso, nem mesmo os marotos apareciam envoltos por suas brincadeiras costumeiras.

- O que vocês tem? – Lílian perguntou, olhando fixamente para o namorado.

- É só a estranha perspectiva de que esse vai ser nosso ultimo jogo de quadribol nessa escola. – Tiago respondeu.

- E toda a sensação de que logo não faremos mais parte dessa escola. – Sirius completou.

Verônica, cuja cabeça repousava no ombro do namorado, murmurou:

- Não quero nem pensar em como vai ser depois da escola.

- Realmente, hoje não é dia para isso – Remo intrometeu-se na conversa pela primeira vez.

- Está na hora de irmos, Tiago – Sirius avisou.

- É mesmo. Me deseje boa sorte, Lily – Tiago pediu, segurando a mão da ruiva, enquanto Sirius dizia a Verônica:

- Até mais tarde. – e beijou a testa da morena.

Quando os dois deixaram o salão, o restante do grupo separou-se:

- Vou aproveitar para estudar mais antes do jogo – Lily anunciou, sem surpreender os amigos.

- E eu vou descansar um pouco – Verônica disse, levantando-se da mesa.

- E nós dois – Dorcas falou, enlaçando o pescoço de Remo – vamos namorar um pouquinho.

-----------------------------------//-------------------------------------//---------------

Mais tarde, no horário do jogo, Lílian e Verônica tornaram a se encontrar já nas arquibancadas. Remo e Dorcas não foram encontrados pelos olhos atentos das duas jovens que logo desviavam sua atenção para as sete figuras de vermelho que surgiram no campo de quabribol.

Enquanto a torcida rompia em aplausos, as duas uniam-se aos gritos de incentivo, enquanto esperavam as figuras importantes de seus namorados sobre as vassouras. Tiago era o apanhador do time e Sirius, um dos batedores. Naquele último ano, mais uma vez a final ia ser disputada pelos rivais, Grifinoria e Sonserina, o que acirrava os ânimos para o jogo.

Num instante, tudo que os olhos da torcida passaram a ver, foram borrões coloridos em alta velocidade e bolas que pareciam deixar somente rastros.

Verônica apertava a mão de Lily sempre que um balaço se aproximava de Sirius, e a ruiva fazia o mesmo processo quando o alvo era Tiago.

Volta e meia soltavam exclamações de surpresa, quando alguma jogada exigia uma manobra difícil.

Em certo momento contiveram a respiração quando num movimento brusco, Tiago deu um mergulho, seguido de perto pelo apanhador da Sonserina e quando voltou a subir, segurava, em suas mãos, o reluzente pomo - de – ouro.

Então o silêncio foi rompido. Enquanto a torcida unia-se num único grito de "campeão", os jogadores faziam acrobacias em volta do das arquibancadas, comemorando o título.

E no instante em que Tiago recebeu a taça em suas mãos, passando-a para cada um dos companheiros de time, o grito mais alto que se ouviu veio da namorada de Potter. Nas arquibancadas, Lilia não se segurou e apenas gritou

- É o meu namorado

Tiago então, com a taça de volta em suas mãos, ergueu-a e começou a circular por todo o campo, mostrando para todos, ao mesmo tempo em que era seguido pelo restante do time. E mesmo com os gritos de desprezo da derrotada Sonserina, nada mudaria o fato de que, naquele dia, a glória era vermelha e dourada.

Das arquibancadas, Verônica e Lílian também comemoravam, com a mesma euforia que envolvia toda a torcida grifinória. O triunfo dos namorados. De repente, uma mancha vermelha se aproxima do local onde as duas estavam, e quando estava a frente a frente com as garotas é que pôde ser identificado. Era o Black em sua vassoura.

Sirius, num movimento inédito, estendeu sua mão para Verônica e puxou-a para junto de si, levantando vôo.

Verônica olhou para trás enquanto via Lílian diminuir com a distância, um sorriso brotou em seu rosto e ela enlaçou a cintura de Sirius com força, repousando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

-----------------------------------//-------------------------------------//---------------

A semana de provas começou, envolvendo todos num ritmo acelerado. Havia pouco tempo para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse estudar ou fazer provas.

Namoros foram relevados a segunda opção e durante aquela, que seria a última grande preocupação dos setimanistas em Hogwarts, todos pareceram mover-se por uma mesma força, que os impelia a superar-se cada vez mais.

N/A: Nossa, essa fic ainda existe. Sim, existe. Apesar de ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar, eu pretendo manter as atualizações mais freqüentes agora. Enfim, aconteceram várias coisas que deixaram essa fic paralisada e eu espero que não se repitam. Aproveitem esse capítulo e até o próximo.

E para postar logo, eu vou postar o capítulo sem ter sido betado. Mas assim que for betado, eu coloco aqui a versão corrigida.


	13. Formatura

Capítulo 12 – A Formatura

Os alunos do sétimo ano se amontoavam ao redor do lago. Cadeiras haviam sido dispostas pelo terreno de Hogwarts para a cerimônia que selava o termino dos sete anos de educação em magia.

A solenidade era simples, mas muito simbólica. Cada aluno usava sua varinha para escrever seu nome no ar, usando pela primeira vez a magia após o término da escola.

A simbologia do ato era mostrar que agora, eles não estavam mais protegidos pelos muros de Hogwarts, estavam livres, como o vento, mas ao mesmo tempo responsáveis pelo seu destino.

As cadeiras eram ocupadas pelos pais, professores e convidados, que observavam, muitos emocionados, o rito de passagem dos jovens bruxos.

Cada aluno tinha seu nome chamado, ia até a beira do lago e usava magia para escrever seu nome. O vento então espalhava as faíscas mágicas e tornava o céu limpo novamente, para que o próximo estudante realizasse o mesmo feitiço.

Quando todos os alunos haviam escrito seu nome, eles se agrupavam com seus colegas de casa e o diretor escrevia sobre cada grupo, o nome da casa a que pertenciam, as palavras então se entrelaçavam e formavam a frase: HOGWARTS LHES DESEJA TUDO DE BOM. E depois de um pequeno pronunciamento do diretor, a cerimônia estava acabada.

Entre os alunos da Grifinória, Verônica abraçou-se a Lílian e Dorcas, as três não podendo conter as lágrimas de emoção em seus olhos.

Os eventos da formatura ainda incluíam um almoço, logo após a Cerimônia dos Nomes e um baile, realizado no dia seguinte, além de tours pela propriedade da escola com os familiares e convidados.

O barulho no dormitório começou mais cedo naquela manhã. Verônica ainda tentou cobrir o rosto com um lençol antes que a janela fosse aberta, mas alguém puxava suas cobertas sem descanso.

Levantou o rosto de viu Dorcas, uma expressão estranha no rosto agarrada ao cobertor e puxando-o com força. Lílian estava de pé ao lado da janela, olhando o belo dia que se desenhava do lado de fora.

-Qual é o problema de vocês? – Verônica foi logo resmungando, iniciando uma guerra pela posso de seu lençol. – Eu quero dormir.

-Vê, querida, por um acaso você lembra que dia é hoje? - Dorcas perguntou, dando um puxão no lençol.

-Um dia que eu gostaria de dormir até tarde. – ela puxou o lençol com toda força e acabou rasgando uma parte do tecido.

-Resposta errada, bobinha. – Lílian tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. – É dia do baile.

-Oh, toda essa frescura por causa de um baile? – Verônica olhava de uma para a outra sem entender.

-Não é um baile qualquer – a ruiva começou – É nosso baile de formatura e precisamos estar lindas para ele e para nossos namorados também.

-As coisas entre Remo e você voltaram ao normal? – a pergunta foi feita de uma morena para outra.

Dorcas apenas assentiu, corando um pouco. Nem haviam assistido ao jogo de quadribol de tão envolvidos no clima de romance recém iniciado que os dois estavam.

-Bom. Realmente bom. Agora, se querem se arrumar, podem ir mas me deixem dormir. – Verônica pediu.

-Não podemos, Vê. É uma ocasião importante. – Lily tentava persuadir a outra.

-Não para mim. Nem sei se vou ao baile. A cerimônia é uma coisa, mas ficar dançando e vendo as garotas exibirem seus lindos vestidinhos não faz minha cabeça.

-Inclusive nós? – Lily indagou.

-Não vocês, mas todas as outras, Britney e tal. E não sou chegada em festas, vestidos, cabelos e maquiagens, é meu jeito.

-Nós sabemos, mas gostaríamos de ver você um pouquinho empolgada com isso. – Dorcas disse.

-Certo. Eu acompanho vocês nesse dia todo se arrumando, ta?

-Seria melhor se fosse ao baile conosco. Quem sabe convencemos você até o fim do dia. – a ruiva deu uma piscada de seus olhos verdes e foi trocar o pijama por uma roupa normal.

A primeira parada das três foi no salão principal, para tomar café da manhã. Os Marotos já estavam lá, conversando baixinho.

Na verdade, todo o salão estava mergulhado num silêncio quase incomum. Poucos alunos tomavam seu café naquela hora, a maioria setimanistas, aproveitando seu último dia em Hogwarts.

As três garotas sentaram-se ao lado dos meninos.

-Bom dia! – foi Lily quem falou.

-Bom dia, Lily. – Tiago deu um beijo na bochecha da namorada. – Está com fome? – perguntou, alcançando uma torrada para a garota.

A ruiva sorriu e deu uma mordida na torrada, enquanto servia-se de café. Dorcas e Remo também conversavam entre si, enquanto Pedro comia sem se importar com ninguém e Sirius e Verônica comiam em silêncio.

-Então, o que você vai fazer hoje? – ele perguntou para ela.

-Não sei. – a morena respondeu. – Tem o baile e as meninas estão meio ansiosas com isso.

-Ah, essas atitudes femininas. – ele riu baixinho e tocou a mão dela. – E você, não está ansiosa.

Verônica suspirou ainda não havia contado ao namorado que iria ao baile e nem pretendia contar, apenas respondeu:

-Você sabe que não sou muito ligada a essas coisas.

-Eu sei e adoro isso em você. – ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, carinhoso.

Ela apenas sorriu, sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável.

-Mas e você, já sabe o que vai fazer hoje?

-Os meninos tem alguns planos, mas queria fazer algo com você. Mas tem o baile e tudo mais. – Sirius respondeu.

-Ah, mas podemos fazer algo. Dar uma volta pela escola, quem sabe?

-Não, eu entendo que você queira se arrumar para o baile.

-Ah, certo. – ela desistiu de tentar convencê-lo.

Lílian e Dorcas comeram rápido, suas mentes tinham apenas uma coisa em vista, o baile. Logo que acabaram, foram chamando Verônica.

-Vem, Vê, vamos lá. – Dorcas chamou.

-Mas eu nem terminei meu café ainda.

-Nossa, embrulha uma torrada e leva contigo, se ta com tanta fome. – Dorcas estava completamente impaciente.

-Certo, certo. Já estou indo. – Verônica levantou-se e nem pegou outra torrada, duvidava que tivesse tempo pra comê-la de qualquer modo.

Enquanto se afastavam da mesa e das maravilhosas torradas de Hogwarts, Verônica perguntou, mesmo que temesse a resposta:

-Para onde estamos indo agora?

-Tomar banho. – Lily respondeu.

A resposta não soou tão assustadora quando a morena esperava.

Mas na verdade, conseguiu ser ainda mais assustadora que qualquer delírio de Verônica. O banheiro de Hogwarts parecia uma trincheira. Garotas disputavam ferozmente cada um dos chuveiros, roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão juntamente com potes de shampoo e uma infinidade de cremes, tornando andar por aquele espaço algo tão complicado como atravessar um campo minado.

Havia uma enorme fila para usar os chuveiros e Lílian e Dorcas foram direto para o fim dele, encararam então, a outra, com um ar de superioridade:

-Viu? Imagina se tivéssemos nos demorado mais no café, acabaríamos tomando banho só depois da hora do almoço. – a ruiva disse.

-Espero que tudo isso valha a penúltima chance que tive de saborear um bom café da manhã em Hogwarts. – a outra resmungou.

-Nossa, você está resmungando demais hoje. – Dorcas disse – Qual o problema, afinal? Sirius não te fez um convite oficial para o baile?

-E desde de quando namorados precisam se convidar para o baile? – ela perguntou, curiosa com a pergunta da amiga.

Lílian e Dorcas trocaram olhares estranhos e foi a ruiva que respondeu:

-Desde de nunca, né. É algo automático, seu namorado, seu par.

Mas a resposta não satisfez Verônica, que insistiu:

-Os meninos convidaram vocês?

-Bom, sim. Tiago mandou flores para Lily e escondeu o convite dentro das pétalas de uma tulipa. E Remo escondeu numa caixa de bombons que mandou pra mim. – Dorcas explicou.

-Sirius não fez nada disso, mas mesmo assim, não vou ao baile. – ela deu de ombros. – Então, simplesmente não importa.

-Por que você não quer ir ao baile? – a fila havia andando um pouco, quando Lily fez essa pergunta.

-Eu já disse.

-Não, você deu uma desculpa idiota. Nós queremos saber o verdadeiro motivo. – Dorcas insistiu.

-Olha, finalmente tem dois chuveiros vazios. – Verônica apontou, empurrando as amigas em direção aos boxes.

-Você não vai escapar da gente. – a ruiva encarou-a com um olhar ameaçador. Verônica apenas assentiu, elas nunca iriam entender o verdadeiro motivo.

A morena resolveu tomar seu banho também e assim que outro Box foi desocupado, aproveitou seu lugar na fila e ocupou-o.

Quando terminou seu banho, Lily e Dorcas já estavam lhe esperando, para irem até o quarto, continuar o ritual de arrumação.

Na penteadeira, havia muitos frascos e potes de diversos cremes, escovas de cabelos, estojos de maquiagem, uma infinidade de coisas que garotas costumam usar para se arrumar. Haviam perdido quase duas horas e meia apenas na fila do banho e a barriga de Verônica já começava a reclamar de fome. Foi então que ela sugeriu:

-E se eu fosse a cozinha, buscar algo pra comermos?

Nesse momento, as outras duas garotas pintavam suas unhas.

-Seria uma boa, mas nada muito pesado. Talvez uns biscoitinhos. – Lily sugeriu.

-É, uns biscoitinhos. E quem sabe suco. Precisamos nos hidratar. – Dorcas completou.

-Certo. Não vou demorar.

-É bom que não, preciso de ajuda pra arrumar meu cabelo. – Lily pediu.

-Eu ajudo. Já volto. – e deixou o quarto.

A sala comunal estava praticamente vazia, exceto por alguns poucos alunos mais novos. Era uma calmaria tão estranha que parecia nem estar em Hogwarts.

Verônica já conhecia o caminho para a cozinha graças a Sirius, queria estar com ele e não envolvida naquele momento de insanidade feminina, mas sabia como era importante para as amigas e esperava estar fazendo o melhor que podia.

Seguia seu caminho para a cozinha, observando que até nos corredores, o movimento era reduzido e em sua maioria, eram apenas garotos circulando.

Chegou até a cozinha, e quando conseguiu entrar, surpreendeu-se por ver que o namorado estava lá. Sorriu, instantaneamente e chamou-o:

-Sirius. – ele virou-se para ela e riu:

-A fome chama?

Ela apenas assentiu, chegando mais perto:

-Pegando mantimentos para o dia? – ela indagou.

-Vamos dar umas voltas e precisamos estar abastecidos.

-Claro, não sei como vocês tem tanto apetite. – ela riu.

-É algo natural. E como vai o ritual de beleza?

-Indo. Quase três horas perdidas no banheiro. Como conseguem?

-Ah, os mistérios femininos. Sorte minha que você foge desse padrão. – ele tocou o rosto dele, num carinho atencioso. – Mas me diga e prometo que fica só entre nós, você não está nem um pouquinho ansiosa pra esse baile?

Ela assentiu negativamente.

-E o que você quer da cozinha? – ele perguntou, recebendo de um dos elfos domésticos uma pequena cesta.

-Oh, nada pesado. Apenas biscoitinhos e um suco. – ela respondeu séria.

-Sério? Como vocês planejam ter animo pra uma noite inteira de dança comendo apenas biscoitinhos?

-Nós, não. Lily e Dorcas, pode colocar algumas torradas junto e um crossant de chocolate, por favor. – ela pediu ao elfo que atendera Sirius.

-Essa é a minha garota. – ele disse, rindo e dando um beijo na bochecha da moça.

O elfo alcançou um pacote para Verônica que agradeceu e sorriu, enquanto Sirius a guiava para fora da cozinha:

-Te vejo mais tarde, ta?

Ela não disse nada, apenas beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios e tomou o caminho da torre da Grifinória.

Durante a tarde, a odisséia da beleza continuou, mas quando o sol já estava se pondo, Lily e Dorcas finalmente estavam prontas. O baile teria início às oito horas, daqui há alguns minutos.

Lílian usava um vestido tomara que caia, dourado, com a cintura bem marcada, os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, caindo lisos pelas costas da ruiva. A maquiagem em tons de dourado e marrom, era suave e tornava a expressão da garota mais marcante. Dorcas usava um vestido verde musgo, frente única, que deixava parte de suas costas a mostra. A maquiagem ressaltava seus olhos verdes. Mas Verônica ainda usava a mesma roupa desde de que acordara.

-Então, você realmente vai prosseguir com isso? – a ruiva indagou.

-Eu não tenho um vestido. – ela finalmente disse.

-O que? Você não comprou um vestido? – Dorcas demonstrou toda a sua surpresa.

-Minha mãe não mandou dinheiro suficiente para um vestido.

-E desde de quando você sabe disso? – Lily estava pasma com aquela situação.

-Umas duas semanas. – a morena respondeu.

-E você não nos disse nada? – Dorcas estava com raiva agora. – Nós poderíamos ter ajudado.

-Não contei exatamente por isso. Não faço questão de ir ao baile.

-E Sirius? Você pensou se ele fazia questão de ir ao baile com você? – Lily questinou.

-Sirius não vai se importar. Agora, vão logo, antes que vocês se atrasem. Vocês passaram a tarde se aprontando, aproveitem a festa e depois me contem como foi.

-Certo. Estamos indo. – Dorcas disse, mudando a atitude.

-É, vamos.

-Ei, vigiem Sirius pra mim, certo? – Vê pediu.

-Eu não, vou aproveitar a festa. – a morena respondeu.

-Eu também. – a ruiva completou.

Verônica apenas suspirou, elas iriam acabar entendendo.

Sirius estava no salão, que estava magicamente decorado para a noite. Lílian e Dorcas entraram, acompanhadas por Tiago e Remo. Ele não havia combinado nada com a namorada, então supôs que se encontrariam no salão. Mas ao ver as outras garotas entrando sozinhas, questionou-se se Verônica não o estaria esperando.

Foi até onde os amigos estavam e foi logo falando:

-Vocês duas estão ótimas. – e deu uma piscadinha para as namoradas dos amigos. – E quanto a minha namorada?

-Verônica não vem. – a ruiva respondeu. – Ela não encomendou um vestido. – completou.

-Então era verdade. – Sirius divagou.

-Verdade o que? – Tiago perguntou, curioso.

-Pedro disse que a mãe dele não havia dado dinheiro pra Verônica comprar um vestido. Eu achei que ela me contaria, mas ela não disse nada.

-Ela não contou a ninguém, nem a nós. – Dorcas reclamou.

-Não tem problema. – Sirius disse.

-Como assim não tem problema? – Remo questionou. – Nós poderíamos ter comprado um vestido para ela.

-E quem disse que eu não comprei? – Sirius piscou novamente, olhando a cara de bobos dos amigos e completou – Volto já, com a minha namorada. – e deixou o salão.

-Por essa eu não esperava. – Tiago disse, quando o moreno deixou o salão.

-Acho que ninguém esperava. – Remo concordou.

No dormitório feminino, Verônica tentava se distrair lendo algo. Para sua sorte, o salão estava protegido por um feitiço e a música não era audível no dormitório. Estava morrendo de vontade de estar na festa, dançando e se divertindo com o namorado e os amigos, mas não queria que ficassem com pena dela e lhe comprassem um vestido.

Ouviu sons no andar de baixo e imaginou ser algum aluno mais novo, que não podia ir ao baile, mas os sons foram ficando mais altos até que a porta do dormitório foi aberta, revelando Sirius.

Ele estava lindo em seu traje de gala azul escuro que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, os cabelos estavam arrumados, o que o deixava bem diferente do que Verônica via diariamente, mas a beleza era a mesma.

-Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Vim te buscar pro baile. – ele disse, sério.

-Eu não tenho...

-Eu sei, você não tem vestido. – ele interrompeu – E nem sequer pensou em me dizer isso. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

A moça abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

-Mas não se preocupe. – ele ergueu o rosto dela, para observá-la – Seu irmão repetiu isso inúmeras vezes pra mim, então, eu pensei em tudo. – ele mostrou o pacote que segurava. – Abra ai.

Verônica abriu o pacote e surpreendeu-se com o conteúdo, era um vestido de festa.

-Você comprou isso pra mim? – havia uma certa entonação de surpresa na voz dela.

-É, sabia que você não ia dar o braço a torcer e fazia questão da sua companhia no baile, então encontrei uma solução.

-Eu prometo que acho um jeito de te pagar isso depois. – ela disse.

-Ei, isso é um presente. – ele roçou os lábios no dela, carinhosamente. – Mas se realmente quiser me pagar, de algum jeito, vá se vestir e vamos dançar.

-Tudo bem. Mas Lily e Dorcas não estão aqui e sou péssima com maquiagem.

-Eu realmente não me importo com isso.

-Certo. Eu vou ao banheiro me trocar.

-E por que? Já estivemos juntos sem roupa algumas vezes.

-Eu sei. – ela estava corada e ele riu baixinho do jeito embaraçado dela. – Mas nunca tinha tanta luz. – a vergonha surgiu nas palavras dela.

-Não precisa ter vergonha, eu sou seu namorado. Mas se você prefere o banheiro, como seu namorado, vou entender.

Ela não disse, apenas tirou a roupa que usava e colocou o vestido. O corte do vestido era bem simples, o modelo era frente única, com uma faixa amarrada na cintura, marcava as curvas de modo delicado e a cor favorecia Verônica, era uma tonalidade creme, beirando ao branco.

-Uau. – ele não disse mais nada, admirado pela beleza dela. Desprovida de todos os meios femininos de se embelezar, ela lhe surgia como a mulher mais bela que ele já havia visto.

-Ficou bom, não é?

-Bom? Ficou ótimo. Você está linda. Vamos?

-Sirius, eu posso não entender quase nada de maquiagem, mas sei passar pelo menos um batom. – ela riu da pressa dele. – Vai levar menos de um minuto.

-Ele se levantou da cama onde havia sentado e viu abraçá-la, enquanto ela passava o batom, sussurrou então próximo ao ouvido dela:

-Só quero mais tempo pra mostrar a minha namorada pra todo mundo.

Ela apenas riu e puxou-o pra fora do quarto, era hora do baile.

Entraram no salão e viram os amigos dançando, apenas Pedro estava de fora e ficou emburrado ao ver os dois entrando junto. Sirius foi logo puxando Verônica para onde os casais dançavam e embalou-a no ritmo da música.

Permaneceram assim por um tempo que ela não pode dizer quanto, mas foram minutos maravilhosos.

Quando sentiu seus pés cansados, perguntou:

-Não tem nenhum outro lugar onde você queira me levar? Meus pés doem.

-Tem muitos lugares onde eu adoraria levar você. – ele provocou, beijando-a nos lábios.

-Então me leva, acho que já exibi bastante esse vestido por aqui.

-Eu concordo, acho que mereço uma exibição particular. Vamos?

-Vamos.

Os dois deixaram o salão e Sirius conduziu-a para os jardins da escola.

-Aonde nós vamos?

-Surpresa. – ele respondeu, indo na direção do salgueiro lutador. Procurou por algum graveto pelo chão e quando encontrou-o, apertou o nó que fez os braços da árvore se aquietarem.

-Vem. – puxou a garota pela mão e conduziu-a pela passagem que levava a Casa dos Gritos. Verônica logo reconheceu o lugar e perguntou:

-A Casa dos Gritos, Sirius?

-Não, tem um lugar muito melhor pra ver o pôr-do-sol. Falta pouco pra isso, sabia?

-Não, não tinha a mínima noção que havia passado tanto tempo assim.

-É o efeito Sirius Black. – ele disse, pretensioso.

-É sim. – ela apenas concordou, passando seu braços ao redor do pescoço dele e beijando-o.

Quando se afastaram, ele disse:

-Tem mais uma coisa que quero te mostrar, não se assuste, só me siga, ta?

Ela assentiu e não pode contar uma exclamação de surpresa quando Sirius se transformou num enorme cão preto em sua frente. "Animago", ela pensou, surpresa.

Foi o cachorro que a guiou pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, numa cena muito estranha, uma jovem com um vestido de gala, percorrendo as ruas enquanto o céu começava a se iluminar, seguindo um cachorro.

Chegaram ao fim do vilarejo, a sua frente se estendia uma clareira enorme. O lugar era um campo aberto e ao longe, o sol dava seus primeiros raios aquele dia.

Sirius voltou a ser um homem e abraçou-a, dizendo:

-Queria ver o pôr-do-sol aqui com você.

-Acho que é um ótimo modo de terminar nossa passagem por Hogwarts.

-Definitivamente é uma imagem que vai ficar pra sempre. – ele concordou, enquanto nuances de vermelho, laranja e amarelo tomavam o céu, desenhando o dia.

N/A: Sim, essa fic ainda existe!


End file.
